Families and other Freaks
by Cathy Gilmore
Summary: Jess is heading back to Stars Hollow for the Wedding of his surly Uncle Luke and the over perky Queen of Stars Hollow, Lorelai. Despite seeing Luke, his mother and Rory again there's also the upcoming visit of his dad, Jimmy and family secrets to uncover.
1. Thought's on Families

**Families and other Freaks**

**(Disclaimer – I do not own Gilmore Girls.)**

**Chapter 1 – Thought's on Families**

People are strange beings, Jess thought, as he was driving in his car back to hell. And they are never stranger when they are grouped together and forced to get along just because the share a percentage of the same DNA. Some families care a lot about each other, and band together when times get tough. Others care less; some even hate each other and are never around when needed. But one thing every family has in common is that none of them are perfect. Despite much propaganda and cheesy sixties sitcoms, the perfect family simply did not exist; that Jess was sure of. What Jess wasn't sure of was how to describe his family. What a frightening bunch they were!

They were such an odd bunch; even Freud wouldn't know where to start. His flake of a mother, Liz, had spent the majority of his childhood either getting high, passing out drunk and getting married more times than Elizabeth Taylor. Now she was a reformed women, once again married, not to a bad guy by all respects, but he was just so - TJ. Ah, Liz and TJ; a match made in Cookooland. He often wondered how Doula survived living in the same house as both of them; then again, his mother hadn't bothered him that much when he was four either.

His Father was a completely different story, but in no way less screwed up. Jimmy Mariano was a real prize. The glorified hot dog vender took off the day after Jess was born only to show up eighteen years later, for a reason even he didn't know. When Jess had lived with Jimmy for a few months after he left Stars Hollow, he was amazed and terrified by how much he and Jimmy had in common; music, films, books the way they ate, it was enough to snap him back to reality, he wasn't going to be the same age as Jimmy when he finally decided what he wanted to do with his life. But despite this terrifying discovery, he found he actually quite liked his father. They were never going to have a typical father son relationship but they found that, with a little work and effort, they could actually become friends. His now step-mother Sasha, always tried to encourage this as she had grown very fond of Jess when he had stayed with them, as had his step-sister, Lily, but she had been more pushy recently as she had just had twins two years previously, Jacob and Rose, and she wanted them to get to know their big brother. Jess shook his head at the thought of his new half-siblings; more Marianos, just what the world needed.

He'd only been to see his new siblings a couple of times, and he would go again soon, but right now he had other family to deal with. The traffic was finally moving and he was getting closer and closer Stars Hollow, to where his surly uncle, after years of denial, failed relationships and illegitimate daughters, was finally marrying the java junkie, queen of Stars Hollow. "Ugh," he moaned. He could already picture the banners and streamers hanging all around the town. And 'Luke and Lorelai' plastered in the centre of big pink hearts. It's not that he wasn't happy for his uncle, on the contrary he was thrilled for him, and he wouldn't have agreed to be his best man if he wasn't, but the thought of being stuck in a crazy town where nearly every one hated him wasn't at all appealing. And then there was the other issue. Rory.

Oh, what to do about Rory. The first girl he had ever truly loved – the only girl he had ever truly loved, but completely screwed it all up, as was his nature. He had actually seen Rory quite recently, as she had gone to Philadelphia, when she was on the Obama trail. It was a little awkward at first, their last meeting at the open house saw to that. He admitted it had hurt him a little at the time, but if Rory thought she had met the right guy then he was happy for her. He really was. But he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness when she told him her relationship with the Porsche driving haircut, had bit the dust. After the ice had been broken, they found themselves falling back into the same old conversations and routines; it was almost as if they were still seventeen. She was so different, yet so much the same, and he guessed so was he. She was finally doing what she always said she would. And all of his dreams seemed to be coming true. His book had been picked up by an actual known publisher; the front money alone was enough to buy him a new car. His publishing house was also making money now, he could barely move for all the work he had to do, weather it be writing his own or editing someone else's. Rory had been so proud when he'd told her, the look she had on her face was one he'd always wanted her to give him. It truly terrified him just how much she still affected him. He hadn't lived like a monk since he had broken up with Rory, quite the opposite in fact. But no other girl had ever made him feel the same way. After she left they made a promise to keep in touch; they e-mailed each other every other day and spoke on the phone regularly, and each and every time they did this, Jess felt himself falling again, deeper and deeper every time. Lately, they had mostly talked about the up coming wedding and the concept of them becoming "step-cousins." Now there's something that would be hard to explain to an outsider – how he and his ex-girlfriend were now technically related. He wasn't exactly sure what seeing her again would do to him, but that was just something he would have to deal with, and right now wasn't the time.

He had finally reached the "Welcome to Stars Hollow" sign. Population 9,973 wackjobs. As he drove through the centre of town he could see how everything was exactly the same. He sighed, "I guess some things never change." He pulled up in front of his uncle's diner and prepared himself for a happy family reunion – if only.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As he entered the diner, he was greeted by the familiar sound of the bell above the door causing his gruff, tired looking uncle to look up.

"Jess," he smiled, and ran over to greet his nephew.

"How you doin' Uncle Luke?" he asked as Luke embraced him into a hug.

"Don't call me that," he said, as he moved back behind the counter. Jess moved and sat on a stool in front of him, as he looked around he couldn't see anyone he recognised – which was a relief, but he supposed news of his return would be around town soon enough.

"So, how are things going for the big day? Did Lorelai get her way on the kilt thing?" He smirked at his uncle's discomfort.

"NO, she did not. The crazy women, thinking she can get me to wear a skirt to our wedding! I'm not even Scottish for Pete's sa-HEY! How did you know about the kilt thing? I swear to god, if that mother of yours has been telling everyone, then-"

"It wasn't Liz," Jess laughed, shaking his head. "Rory mentioned it. And what's the big deal if it's not happening?"

"It's not a big deal; I just don't want people picturing me in a skirt!"

"Trust me Uncle Luke, nobody wants that."

"Why don't you think I'd look pretty?"

"Ah, jeez." Jess shuddered at the thought of his uncle wearing lipstick and high heels, but it would make him an interesting relative to talk about.

"Wait, did you say Rory mentioned it?"

"Uh, yeah," he opted for the truth as he couldn't figure out another way around it.

"When did you and Rory start speaking again? I mean I know she went to your open house, but that was what – three years ago? And you haven't mentioned her whenever we've spoken since!"

"Well, we bumped into each other in Philly, when she was on the Obama trail and we've just been keeping in touch. You know, emailing every so often, the odd phone call here and there, no big deal. We're FRIENDS! That's all!"

"That's all?"

"YES!" he answered, annoyed.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends!"

"Okay then. You better move your stuff upstairs; the dinner rush will be starting soon. You're okay with staying here aren't you?"

"Well, where else would I stay? With my mom and TJ?" he asked sarcastically. (**A/n** I decided to go with the American spelling – MOM instead of MUM – as they are American.)

"It's just the Inn's a no go area at the moment, as Lorelai is doing all the last minute preparation for the wedding. You'll have plenty of privacy in the apartment though, as I'm living with Lorelai now and since we had the extension done there's an extra room, so both Rory and April will stay there also-"

"Luke! I said its fine. I honestly prefer staying upstairs. Now, I'm going go and unpack and take a nap – it was a long drive." And with that he left and headed upstairs. He crashed through the apartment door, dumped his bags on the floor beside it and made his way across the room to his old bed. As soon as he'd lain down he heard some commotion coming from outside. He saw Luke arguing with a man in a small truck that had a large cage in the back, filled with what looked like – OH NO, he thought – six swans. He could here Luke telling the man he was supposed to deliver them to the Inn not to his diner.

"Ugh," Jess moaned again, as he lay back down on the bed. This was going to be some wedding.

**(Please review! My first story so let me know!)**


	2. The Other Issue

**Families and other Freaks**

**Chapter 2 – The Other Issue**

Jess went downstairs after his nap only to find that was only half an hour till closing time. He told Luke to go home early to Lorelai and he'd close up, after all they had a big week ahead of them. It took him about ten minutes to convince Luke to let him do this, but he knew Luke appreciated it, it was just still a shock him offering, after all the old Jess would never have done it. The last customer just left, so he flipped the open sign around to closed and began to wipe down the tables and putting the chairs on top of them after. He just finished the last table and turned around to do the same to the counter, when he heard the bell ring above the door. "We're closed," he said, without even turning round.

"Even to one of your best customers?" said a voice that Jess would have known anywhere. He turned to look at her and smirked.

"I'm afraid the rules apply to everyone, no matter how much coffee you buy!" She smiled at him when he said this, and suddenly his heart started beating faster. He loved it when she smiled at him, it made him feel as though he was actually doing something right.

"What about for the owner's step-daughter?"

"I don't believe you're that just yet, are you?"

"Oh come on, one cup! Please, I'm a big tipper!" She smiled at him even more and he sighed.

"Fine." he moved around the counter and began pouring her a cup of coffee, as she sat down at the counter. "What are you doin' out so late anyway?"

"Oh, I just got back from work. You know I'm working at the Hartford Gazette now. It's nothing major but I think its all part of valuable life experience I need before I'm somewhere like the New York Times."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty late."

"Well, I had a big assignment to finish and I always stay a little later when that happens, just to get everything perfect, but tonight I stayed a lot later because April's not it town yet and as my mom new I was working late, I figured she and Luke would want to use the time to get a couple of rounds in before they're an old married couple." At these words Jess spat out the coffee he was drinking and groaned.

"Jeez, you could have kept that last part to yourself!"

"Now where would the fun in that be? Anyway, I'm still a little early; I can't go home for at least another hour."

"Another hour? Who do you think Luke is, the iron man?"

"Don't be gross! What I meant was, after they've," she made a face at the thought, "– you know; they tend to a little lovey dovey – especially with the wedding being so close. I just can't stand to look at it anymore. And if I stay locked up in my room one more night, I'll crack I swear!"

"Okay," Jess chuckled. "Do want to go upstairs and finish your coffee? We could catch up a little more and it's a lot more comfortable than down here."

She got up from the stool she was sat on and picked up her cup and the half filled coffee pot Jess had left on the counter, "Lead on, MacDuff!" Jess shook his head and made his way to the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------- 3 hours later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on! I can't believe you're still resisting!" They were sat on the old couch in Luke's apartment, facing each other, drinking coffee and they had just fallen back into an old conversation.

"I'm not resisting, I finished it! I just don't get why Ayn Rand fascinates you!"

"She is nowhere near as dangerous for a coma patient than Ernest Hemmingway. But F.Y.I., I've finished a few of his books since the last time I saw you." She smiled and sipped some more of her coffee.

"You look good," he said, before he could stop himself. She smirked at him.

"You've said that already said that."

"Yeah, I know, I've been waiting for you to say it back!" She looked at him up and down, then, shook her head.

"I don't have to, YOU KNOW you look good!"

"Well, it's true!" he laughed, as she chucked a pillow at him.

"Yeah, I do kind of miss your crazy hair but I think this shorter look is also working for you. It makes you look more mature."

"Mature?"

"Uh huh, so does the stubble," she giggled.

"Hey, I'm going for a starving artist look!"

"Yeah, well you're going to have to sell that black Mustang out there before anyone believes you're starving! But no, you're right, it suits you." She smiled at him and their eyes met. A silence passed over them for a few minutes until Rory broke it. "I'm really glad that we've been talking and catching up, lately. That awkwardness issue shouldn't be a problem anymore – I mean, we're friends again, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends." He was about to say something else when she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh crap! It's 1:45! I better go, my mom will freak if I'm not back soon."

Jess stood up and walked her towards the door. "It was really great seeing you again. Could we hang out later in the week?"

"Um, sure that would be great. I'll see you later then." But before she turned to leave, she reached up to give him a on the cheek. At least that had been what she had intended. But before she hit his cheek he moved his head and she captured his lips instead. It would have only been a little embarrassing had they moved away instantly, but they stayed there longer. A lot longer. So long in fact that it gave him enough time to push her up against the wall. Then suddenly they were rapt up in the most passionate kiss either had felt in ages. Tongues were roaming the opposite's mouth, hands going through each others hair until it became necessary for them to breathe. When they finally broke apart Jess rested his forehead against hers, and then took a step back.

"So, err, that awkwardness issue - still a problem?"

**(Thankyou to those people who reviewed my last chapter - please continue!)**


	3. Motherly Advice

**Families and other Freaks**

**Chapter 3 – Motherly Advice**

When Rory walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the strong and pleasant smell of her mother's coffee. Just what she needed after a sleepless night of tossing and turning. She still couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd kissed Jess! God, what had she been thinking? She hadn't been thinking; that was the problem! She had long ago realised that no matter how much time past, she would always be insanely attracted to him, but what was it about him that made her act so irrationally? Even after her perhaps more serious relationships, he still remained the only person that truly took her breath away. Maybe it was because no matter how long you knew him, he always remained quite mysterious; something that she always loved about him. Maybe it was his love of books, or his olive skin and dark, chocolate brown eyes? Or the way he could make her feel safe, yet nervous at the same time? The way he walked or his slightly crooked smile? All she was really sure of now was that all the hard work they had put into building a friendship that would make family gatherings, like her mom's wedding more bearable was most probably ruined. As she finished pouring her coffee, she groaned then sat down at the table, putting her head down in her arms. She really needed to talk to Lane.

"Morning, Offspring!" cried a cheery voice behind her.

"Morning." She mumbled into the table.

"Aw, why so gloomy?"

"Not gloomy, just tired." She replied, lifting her head to take a sip of her coffee.

"Well, you better perk up! It's the final fitting for your bridesmaids dress, today!"

"But you're making them!"

"Yeah, and I need you to come for one final fitting."

"You've been making me clothes for years; you know what size I am." She inwardly grimaced at her mothers extra cheeriness this morning. Couldn't she mope in peace?

"I know but I want to make sure everything's perfect! I know the weddings only in four days, but I'm a perfectionist, what can I say? I've nearly finished anyway; it's just yours and Lane's dresses that need the finishing touches. Which reminds me, I need to ask Lane about coming here this afternoon. Will you be seeing her today?"

"Err, yeah, I was going to see her this morning, to catch up and see the twins. I've been so busy I haven't seen them for a few weeks."

"Huh, seems like you've been catching up with a lot of people lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Luke mentioned you'd been keeping in touch with Jess. Apparently you met up with him when you where on the Obama trail in Philadelphia; did that slip your mind when you told me about the trip?"

"Mom look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it but things have always been a little weird between us concerning Jess. We bumped into one another, we talked, he showed me around the city, we met up a couple of other times, and then we promised to keep in touch. That's it! He's not the same person he used to be, he's grown up and he's doing really well in Philadelphia. He's actually happy. You'll see that while he's here. He even offered to close up for Luke last night so you could have him home early!" At these words Lorelai's head popped up.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, I stopped by Luke's for some coffee on my way home last night and Jess was there, and he told me he'd offered to close up."

"So, is that the reason you were home so late?" concern etched in her voice.

"No, Mom! The reason I was home so late is because I didn't want to walk in on anything!"

"Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?"

"Oh, come on! You and Luke have been acting like horny teenagers for weeks! A few days ago I barely made it to my bedroom before you practically jumped him!"

"Ok, I know I've been acting a little crazy lately, but I've only got so much time to make sure he won't change his mind about marrying me!"

"That's insane! This is you and Luke we're talking about, not Ben and JLo! You were made for each other. Nothing will go wrong this time, I promise."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, Luke's stamina has been pretty amazing lately-"

"MOM!"

"- I hope he saves some for the honeymoon-"

"MOTHER, PLEASE!"

"Alright! Sorry!" They went back to drinking their coffee. A few moments passed in silence, when Lorelai spoke again. "So, you and Jess are just friends?"

"I'm leaving!" Rory grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Lane's House ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Rory and Lane where sat on Lane's porch swing watching Steve and Kwan playing in a play pen on the lawn; Rory had just finished filling her in on the previous night's events.

"It just happened, I couldn't help it!"

"He's barely been back in town for five minutes, and you've had your tongues down each other's throats already!? Do you think you'll be able to wait until after your mom's wedding before he knocks you up?"

"It was one kiss! One truly, mind blowing kiss! Oh God, what am I going to do!?" She put her head in her hands and moaned. "The whole point of me and Jess keeping in touch and becoming friends again was so things wouldn't be weird anymore – especially at my mom's wedding! Now we're right back to square one!"

Lane chuckled beside her. "Rory, come on. Was that really the point of you and Jess getting friendly again or was there another reason?"

"What other reason could there be?"

"Well, let's see, could it be the same reason Jess always finds his way back into your life? The reason your eyes light up whenever you talk about him or his book? The reason why the kiss was mind blowing? I know you said you loved Logan, but there was a reason you turned down his proposal. Despite the fact that you were never made to be Mrs Huntzburger, I think you always knew deep down that Logan was never really 'the one.' You've known since the day you met him who your soul mate was; you just needed him to get his head together."

"So, what do I do now?"

"You go and talk to him and tell him how you feel. It's the only way. It might be awkward at first but in the end it's better than him never knowing at all. If it works out for you guys, then great. If not, you can always get some cats." They both laughed, and turned to look at the boys trying to escape from the playpen.

"When did you get so wise?" Rory asked.

"I'm a mommy now; it comes with the stretch marks." She smiled, and then ran across the lawn to stop Steve from climbing on his brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back to Jess -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' head had been swimming with nothing but thoughts of Rory all morning. She'd practically run to get away from him the other night, and she hadn't come to the diner for breakfast like she normally did. He was pretty sure he'd blown it with their whole friendship thing; he didn't know what to do. He never thought it would come to this but he needed some advice – some motherly advice. This is why he was stood outside of his mother's house, debating on whether or not to ring the bell. As soon as he did, the door flew open and his mother stood there.

"Jessie! Oh, my baby boy!" Before he could protest, she flung her arms around and dragged him inside. "I didn't know you where in town already, when did you get here?"

"Last night, I'm staying at Luke's." He followed his mother into the kitchen, where he saw his two year old sister sitting at the table, scribbling in a colouring book. "Hey, Doula!" The little girl looked up at her brother; she then laughed and clapped her hands.

"Wessie!" She'd only seen him a few times but for some reason had grown very fond of him. She reached out her hands, signalling for him to pick her up. He sighed and walked around the table, picked her up, then sat down and put her on his knee.

"Aw, look how much she loves you. My two babies together." Liz laughed and Jess rolled his eyes.

"Where's TJ?"

"Oh, he and his brother went lawnmower shopping. Lord knows why, Luke mows are lawn." Jess shook his head at the strange man his mother married; but then, what normal man could handle her? "So, was there a reason you came to see me? I only ask because normally, when you're here I have to hunt you down."

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something." He wasn't sure how to phrase it exactly, especially since Doula was now trying to stick, what looked like breadcrumbs in his hair. "Actually, it's more asking for your opinion on something – your advice, if you will." Liz stared at her son, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"_You _want _my_ advice? This must be serious. You're not in trouble are you? I may be your mother, but if the police come here looking for you, I'm not lying for you!"

"Relax! It's noting like that, but it's nice to know I can always count on you!" The sarcasm in his voice showed that parts o the old Jess still lived on. "You see, a friend of mine has a slight problem."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes, a friend. He and an ex-girlfriend of his got back in touch, and they decided to try being friends again. So for the past couple of months they've been talking on the phone and e-mailing each other and they actually seemed to be getting somewhere. But when they met up last they ended up kissing and he realised he's still in love with her – NO, wait! He already knew he still loved her; he just realised then, that no matter how much tried he was never going to stop and he could never love anyone else the same way."

"Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels? Maybe they could work it out."

"He can't. He's not good enough for her, Mom. He never has been, and no matter how hard he tries he never will be. Besides, that last few times he tried to tell her how he felt, she shot him down." He looked down at his sister, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Liz smiled at the sight in front of her, and then looked into her son's face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given up so easily." He looked up at his mother's words and was suddenly uncomfortable that she knew he felt so strongly about someone. It was as if the last piece of his Holden Caulfield exterior had been chipped away, and he was left unprotected.

"Trust me; nothing's been easy where she's concerned."

"It's Lorelai's girl, isn't it?" He sighed and nodded. "You need to talk to her Jess. I mean _really _talk to her! If it works out then great, if not, at least you know you did all you could." He nodded again, realising that for once, his mother was actually right about something. "So, besides admitting your in love, what else have you been doing lately? Writing another book?"

"That, and working at the publishing house. I've also been to see Jimmy a few times, and my other new siblings." Liz laughed at the thought.

"I still can't believe your father managed to reproduce again. I mean, what other poor woman would breed with him?"

"Sasha, apparently. But I guess he's changed a lot since you were together, after all, you have."

"I suppose that's true."

"Speaking of Jimmy, he might be coming here in a few weeks."

"Why? Is there a hotdog convention coming also?"

"I'm covering for Luke at the diner while he's on his honeymoon, and Sasha's parents live in Stamford and it's their 50th Wedding Anniversary in two weeks, so Jimmy and Sasha are coming to Connecticut, so they said they might drop by."

"Oh well, we were going to have face each other again one day. I can't say it won't be awkward, but I promise to be civil."

"That's all I ask."

**(Thank you again to all those who reviewed my last chapter! Once again, please continue!")**


	4. I Am Who I Am, But I Love You

**Families and other Freaks**

**Chapter 4 – I Am Who I Am, But I Love You**

It was the day before the wedding, and Jess still hadn't seen Rory. She was either skilfully avoiding him, or really was just swamped at work like Luke said. He really needed to talk to her before the wedding; he didn't want it hanging over the heads as they walked down the aisle together or danced, as tradition said the best man and maid of honour had to do. He knew she wasn't working today, as Luke said she was helping her mom with last minute preparations. Though why they needed another person was beyond him, practically the whole town was pitching in; Sookie was catering, Babette and Miss Patty were helping with decorations and so where the staff at the inn, who would also be providing service at the reception, Lane's band were going to provide the music and Kirk had assigned himself as the wedding photographer. And Luke had just left to pick up April from the airport. As far as Jess could tell everything was set. But then again, the Gilmore girls did like things to be exactly as they wanted them.

Jess had looked all over town for her, except the Inn, which is where he now assumed she was, but he wasn't about to go there though, in case he intruded on some mother/daughter bonding time. He also didn't want to run into Lorelai. He'd seen her a couple times, and he felt he had been pleasant but she was still quite hostile towards him. He was about to head back to the diner when he saw Rory entering the bookstore and ran after her. He saw Andrew behind the counter and nodded his at him, then went searching down the aisles for Rory. He laughed when he found her in the children's section, reading the back of a pop up book.

"One of your favourites?" She jumped at his words and nearly knocked over the bookcase.

"Jess! You scared me!" She looked at the book in her hand. "I'm collecting for the bridesmaid's goody bags. To say thank you for doing a good job."

"Aren't you a bridesmaid?" he smirked at her.

"I'm meant these were for the flower girls, your sister and Sookie's daughters. But I've been collecting presents for my mom to give to her bridesmaids, also." She blushed slightly and put the book back on the shelf.

"Well if you're looking for something for Doula, just get her something with ducks. She loves ducks." She smiled at him.

"Been bonding, have you?"

"Maybe. Look, Rory we need to talk. Can we go for a walk?"

"Ok, let's go." They left the bookstore and headed for the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the bridge----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both sat with their feet dangling over the side of the bridge. They had been there for about ten minutes, and still had yet to say anything. Finally, Rory broke the silence.

"Why is this so weird again? We're adults now; we should be able to talk about this. It's been really great talking to you lately; I don't want to lose that again over a kiss." Jess looked down, as she said this.

"I don't want to lose that either, but that wasn't just a kiss to me." Rory was stunned. She never thought she'd hear Jess confess his feeling without some prodding or without her confessing her feelings first. She let him continue. "Talking to you again these past few months has been great. I like the fact that you even told me about Dean – I mean it still makes me cringe but I like that trusted me enough to tell me."

"Jess-"

"Could you please just let me talk otherwise I probably won't ever get this out." She nodded, he continued. "Rory, I love you. I've always loved you, since the day I first met you. At first I thought it was just your book collection I was in love and I just thought you were hot but now I know the reason I was so drawn to you. I've never met anyone else like you, before or since I met you. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't had any other relationships since you, but I have never been in love with anyone else. And, to be honest I don't think I'll ever be able love anyone else the way I love you. I admit that when we were together I wasn't the best boyfriend- far from it in fact. But I don't think we had a fair chance, not the way you and Dean did or you and Logan. You broke up and got back together with them several times, with me it was just the once because I left. I left because I always knew what it took Dean Years to realise, that I wasn't good enough for you. I felt like I had to get away before I was in too deep and you finally realised what a loser I was and dumped me for some Yale kid, like Logan. I mean, my girlfriend was going to Yale and I couldn't even graduate high school! I felt like the biggest failure in the entire world, and I thought you'd think so to." He took breath and looked up at her. She was crying. Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't say anything, so he continued. "When I started pursuing you, it was because I was so crazy about you I knew I would be kicking myself for the rest of my life if I didn't try to get you, but I never stopped to think what to do if it actually happened. I had never really been in a proper relationship – I'd never even witnessed a successful one! All the losers my mom brought home treated her like crap, so from being really young I thought that's what happened in a relationship. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I was a mess when we were together, and I am truly sorry for what I put you through but I'm not that angry teenager anymore. I admit there are times when I still get a little moody and closed off, but there was bound to be some after effects of my traumatic childhood. I am who I am; I've changed as much as I'm ever going to. No one knows me better than you, and I doubt I'll ever open up as much to anyone else. If you like the new me, and are willing to work with parts of the old me, then I'd like to give us another go. I except that you've changed too; your not so naive and your not so perfect anymore. But I think that could work in our favour. I could never have come close to matching the old Rory, but new Rory – just maybe! What do you say?" He looked deep into her eyes as he asked this. Then he reached up and wiped away the tears falling down her beautiful face.

She sniffed a little after his heartfelt speech, and then she nodded. "Ok," was all she managed to croak out before Jess brought her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back to the Crapshack --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory got back home her head was buzzing. She had just got back together with Jess! She and Jess were now a couple! They had both agreed to keep it a secret for now, at least until after the wedding – she didn't want to take attention away from her mother's big day. Also it would give them a chance to adjust to the idea more. God! She couldn't stop smiling! She was sure that any minute now she either burst out laughing, or start crying again. But she was deterred from her decision as her mother came dancing down the stairs with her vale on her head.

"_We're goin' to chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-a-arried, we're goin' to the chapel oh_, OH! Rory! Your back!" Rory laughed and shook her head at her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"If you must know, I've been trying on my wedding dress!" Lorelai grinned like a maniac. "It's right this time, babe! I can feel it!"

"Well good, but I think you should take off your vale know, you don't want it ripped before tomorrow, when you become an old married woman."

"Married - yes. Old – never! But, you're right, I'll take it off. You should probably go and get changed though, too."

"Why?"

"Friday Night Dinner with the grandparents. They want one last dinner with just us two before I'm officially Mrs Danes. The fact that this is my last night as a single woman means nothing to them!"

As Lorelai skipped back up the stairs, Rory moved towards her room and grabbed the phone along the way. She had to call Jess and tell him she couldn't meet him until she came back from Hartford.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gilmore Mansion----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gilmores were gathered around the dining table, just like normal, except there was a lighter air about the place, as they were all merrily chatting away about Lorelai's big day.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, mom! It is the night before, after all."

"Does everyone know what they're doing? One bridesmaid's miss step down the aisle can put the whole precession into chaos! Like at Mindy Bishop's wedding. The poor dear nearly tore her dress!"

"Way to fill me with confidence mom! Maybe you should give a list of all the top divorce attorneys in Connecticut now, and then I'll really have nothing to worry about!" Rory glared at her mother to stop her from goading Emily. An argument was the last thing they needed tonight.

"Speaking of divorce, you'll never guess what heard down at the club the other day?" Said Richard; trying to stamp out the lull in the conversation. "The Huntzburgers are getting divorced!"

"NO!" Emily cried. "WHAT!" The Lorelais said in union.

"Well, you all know what Mitchum's like. He most probably started cheating on her on their honeymoon." Lorelai and Rory looked each other, both thinking the same thing. Then Emily spoke.

"But Shira always knew about Mitchum's affairs. It's part of the package with men like him. Why's she leaving him now?"

"Well though it's part of the package with men like him, I highly doubt Shira was happy with the situation, plus there was a pre-nuptial agreement. If Shira was unfaithful to him or if she divorced him before their thirtieth anniversary, she was entitled to nothing. They had their thirty second anniversary last year. And she has evidence of a string of his affairs; according Archie Fletcher, she also has the testimonies of several. She's definitely got a strong case. And Archie's law firm will make sure she take's Mitchum to the cleaners. I can't see it not affecting his business so I dropped all our stock in Huntzburger Inc. as soon as heard. We don't need to get mixed up in that! But they haven't even announced it yet, though. I'm not even sure if Logan and Honour know, they both live so far away now!" Richard took a sip if his wine, and then suddenly laughed. "They're trying to keep it out of the press and society as much as possible; they're even still going out to eat together at the club and restaurants in New York. As if no one knows what's happening! "

The rest of the evening went by quite uneventful.

When they were driving back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai looked at her daughter, concerned. "I'm sorry if it was awkward them bringing up Logan's family."

"It's okay, mom. Logan and I ended over a year ago. Trust me, I'm over it." I'm now seeing someone else you won't approve of, Rory thought to her self.

"I know, but still –"

"Mom, really, it's fine. Can you drop me off at Lane's, there's a few things we need to talk about before tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Never you mind! You just go home and pour yourself a glass of wine, get out some junk food and celebrate your last night as a single woman." She pulled up outside Lane's and Rory got out. "Now go. I'll join you in an hour."

"Ok, see you later." And with that she left. As soon as she turned the corner, Rory set off in the direction of the bridge, to meet Jess.

**( Please Review!!)**


	5. Swans are Singing and Bells are Ringing

**Families and other Freaks**

(I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do but I'm back at school, so they'll probably take a bit longer to come. Thankyou again to all those who reviewed.)

**Chapter 5 – Swans are Singing and Bells are Ringing**

_We're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-aried. We're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get ma-a-aried. We're goin' to the chapel, oh, oh._

It was Luke and Lorelai's big day and everyone seemed to be rushing around in a trance. Jess was running around making sure Luke wasn't going to pass out or vomit. Jess had never seen his Uncle so unravelled, not even when he wanted to get a new apartment, that time he lived with him. But he guessed that if he was finally marrying the woman he'd been in love with for years, he'd be bouncing of the walls too. He suddenly got a vision of both him and Rory walking down the together on their wedding day. Whoa! They just got back together less than 24 hours ago and he was already picking out engagement rings. What was wrong with him? He knew he loved her, but how was it possible for one woman to have so much of a hold over him? How could one woman turn a potential James Dean reanimation into a tuxedo wearing, loved dazed idiot! Pull yourself together! He told himself. He had to get his Uncle through his wedding first. Then become a blubbering pile of mush. He looked towards Luke as he thought this. It seemed as though he was about to strangle himself with his bow tie.

"Damn, things. Who invented them anyway?" Luke proceeded to threw it on the floor and kick the nearest chair.

"Jeez, calm down! You want to your wedding all wound up because you lost a fight with a bow tie, do you? Here, let me help you." He picked up the tie and began to wrap it round his uncle's neck. "What are you worrying about? You've been waiting for this day for years, you should be happy."

"I am happy. Really, I am. I'm so happy in fact, I feel like I'm going to start skipping around the town – which by the way, if I do, you have permission to knock me out!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'd have to." He smirked. "But why are you so nervous then, its right this time. You know it and so do Lorelai and everyone else in this crazy town."

"I just can't shake the feeling something's going to go wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong. Lorelai and Rory have both been going crazy making sure everything's perfect. The whole town pitched in. Taylor's been calling it the biggest event in Stars Hollow since he got the traffic light installed, and you know how much he loves that thing. It'll be fine, trust me." Luke smiled at his nephew and nodded.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Then TJ came stumbling out of the apartment bathroom.

"Man, these things are uncomfortable! I told you to go with tights like me. Now, at my wedding I was comfortable!" Luke and Jess shook their then headed downstairs, and out the diner to the Inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Dragonfly------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were getting ready in one of the bedrooms upstairs and Lorelai had just finished getting ready.

"OH WOW! Mom, you look beautiful!" It was true. Her dress was simple but very elegant, with pearl beads lining the bodice. She was wearing her hair half up, with a silver and pearl tiara and shoulder length vale. She'd never looked or felt better.

"You look better than the models in "Modern Bride!" smiled Sookie, tearing up as she said it. April also smiled; she was so thrilled that her dad was finally getting what he'd always wanted. Then Rory looked at her mother, concerned.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. The ceremony's about to start, I'll go and take my seat and send your father up. You really do all look lovely." As she left Lorelai looked around the room. Rory, Lane, April, Sookie and Liz looked great in the blue dresses, made by her each designed slightly different to suite each person. Doula, Martha and Wendy also looked extremely cut in their flower girl dresses. Everything was perfect.

"Okay!" Lorelai sighed. "Let's go get me a husband!" They all laughed and followed her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Outside the Inn -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was seated, and Luke, Jess, TJ and Jackson were stood at the front with the minister, and Zack and Brian were getting ready to play "Here comes the Bride," on the guitar and keyboard; much to the distaste of Emily. Steve and Kwan were sat in high chair behind, playing with toy versions of the same instruments. They then started to play. Davey came down the aisle in his little tux, carrying the rings on a pillow, followed by the three flower girls spreading white and pink rose petals on the floor. Then the bridesmaids came. If Jess wasn't already in love with Rory, this would have been the moment he fell for her. She looked so stunning it was almost wrong; she might have upstaged the bride. But then Lorelai came down the aisle, arm in arm with her father, who had never looked so proudly at his daughter. Although no one could look more beautiful than Rory in Jess' eyes, he knew that from this day on, his uncle would forever be a happy man. They finally reached the front, and the minister spoke.

"We are gathered here to day to bless the union of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucus William Danes. Two people made for each other." Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other. Truer words had never been spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Reception -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're finally married. It's almost like a fairytale," sighed Miss Patty as she and Babette swayed to the music, watching Luke and Lorelai dance. They also noticed how close Rory and Jess were dancing. They'd practically been glued at the hip all night. "When do you suppose they'll get back together?"

"I don't know, but if I was Rory I'd snap him up soon! He may have been a surly thing when he was a teenager but he looks better than Frank Sinatra in that tux!" They giggled, and then turned back to the dance floor.

Rory and Jess were grinning like idiots as he twirled her around and then brought her back into his arms. "Do you think it's weird that we're step-cousins now?" Rory laughed as he twirled her around again.

"If it is then I love weird! You look stunning tonight!"

"You clean up pretty well too."

"Why thank you!" They then heard the tapping of a glass, and looked over to Lorelai who announced it was time for the speeches. But she herself wanted to say a few words first.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and for helping put this wedding together. I really love everyone in this town. I don't know where I could ever find greater friends. I would especially like to that my friend Sookie who made all this fantastic food and this beautiful four tire wedding cake. I love you, Sook!"

"I love you too," she cried from a table in the middle.

"I would also like to thank Michael, who ran the wedding superbly but is now hiding under the table because I'm embarrassing him." Everyone laughed at this. "Also, to the rest of my dear bridesmaids, without whom I'd probably have tripped up the aisle. Lane, a girl whom I've loved likes a daughter for twenty three years," Lane smiled at Lorelai and tried to fight back tears. "April, my new daughter, no woman could have dreamed of a better one, and I promise you I will take care of your Dad and make him as happy as humanly possible." April, who was now sitting next to Luke, got up and hugged Lorelai, which was followed by the awing of the guests. "And I would most of all like to thank my daughter Rory, who has stuck with me through the years, talked me out of every bad fashion choice and kept me as sane as she possibly could, my best friend, my rock and the best daughter I could ask for. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom." Rory had tears forming in her eyes; her mother had waited so long to be this happy. She finally had it.

"Well, that's pretty much everything I wanted to say, except one last thing to my parents," Emily and Richard looked to each other, and then back to their daughter, "I know things haven't always been easy between us, but I appreciate you just being here and being happy for me; I love you guys too." Her parents nodded, quite chocked up. She was about to sit down, when she remembered, "Oh, I would also like to thank Luke for marrying me!" The wedding party laughed.

"Glad you remembered me! Now, on with the rest of the speeches!" Rory and Jess climbed on to the stage where Hep Alien was performing. Rory took the microphone first.

"Well, the first thing I would like to say is congratulations to my mom and my new step-dad. It's taken along time but you guys have finally done it, and I couldn't be happier for you both. As you all know, my mother is a very special person! She will forever be the only person in the world that decorates hammers or show up to a fancy private school dressed like the chick from the Duke's of Hazzard and still come out with a potential date." Lorelai laughed and winced at the embarrassing memory. "As insane as she sometimes is, there is no person more kind, caring and dedicated to her friends and family as Lorelai. She raised me on her own when she was still just a kid herself; while working her way up from a maid to an executive manager of inn, and going to business school. Sometimes when I was growing

up, I used to think she was superwoman. And we may not have had a lot of money when I was growing up, but she always made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world. She's not only my mother, but my very best friend. I am so happy you and Luke found each other. Luke, you're an extremely brave man marrying into the Gilmore clan, but if there was ever a man who could handle us it would be you. You've always been there for us; whether it's making sure we're well nourished and properly caffeinated or making sure our house didn't fall down, and I'm am so proud to say that you are now my step-father. I love you both." Both Luke and Lorelai we're both welling up, as were many other people, but Luke was still trying to pass it off as being tired. Rory then signalled for every one to raise their glasses, "To Luke and Lorelai!"

"Luke and Lorelai!" cried the wedding party. Rory then turned around to give the microphone to Jess who smiled at her and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Okay, now I know most of you are wondering what the former hoodlum of Stars Hollow could possibly have to say, but I'm gonna give it a whirl. When I first came to this crazy little town, I was this angry, messed up kid that hated the world but even I could see that these two belonged together. As Rory said before, my uncle Luke is a brave man, not least of which for taking me in. Not many would have done it. And though I'm sure it didn't seem like it at the time, I really appreciated everything you did for me, and eventually I sorted myself out. You were the closest thing I had to a dad growing up, and I'm delighted you now have everything you've ever wanted; no one deserves it more than you. Now, Lorelai, though you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, I know that there is no one else I'd rather see my uncle with. Take care of him." Just like Rory he raised his glass. "To Mr and Mrs Danes!"

"Mr and Mrs Danes!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two hours later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the last song played and the last glass of champagne had been drunk, people said good night and went home or retired to the Inn. Jess was about to start walking back to the diner when he heard Rory come up behind him.

"Hey, you heading back?"

"Yeah, not much else happening here is there?"

"Would you walk me home first? Mom, Luke and April are all staying here and I don't want to walk home by myself."

"Why is April staying here? Can't she stay with you?"

"She's going home tomorrow, so she's going to the airport with mom and Luke."

"She's going back so soon?"

"Well she's doing this summer school thing on marine biology so she's going to Florida for a couple of weeks, then when mom and Luke come back from the Bahamas their going to Florida first to pick her up, so she can come and spend a few weeks with Luke. Have you said goodbye to Luke yet? They're leaving pretty early. I said mine because no matter how much I love her, having to get up before six when you've been up over twenty hours the day before is just insanity!"

"I wished them goodbye and good luck before they went back to the Inn. Now, let's get you home!" they snuggled closely as they began to walk.

When they finally reached her front porch, it was coming close to one in the morning. Jess leaned in to give her a kiss goodnight when she stopped him.

"You know, it's late and it's along walk back to the diner, maybe you should stay here." Jess didn't really relish the idea of sleeping the night on a couch instead of his comfy bed, especially after spending the day in a tux.

"It's five minutes from here." Rory's cheeks turned pink slightly.

"Yeah, but my mom bought this new king size bed for the new bedroom they had added to the house." Jess smirked at her persistence.

"_Really_?"

"Yes, and aside from a few times by April once or twice, it's never really been used. It would be a shame to let it go to waste!" Jess finally got it. He smirked.

"Oh, that it would!" he smiled at her, but then continued in a more serious tone. "Rory, I love you but we've been a couple for less than two days! This may sound extremely corny, especially from me, but I always thought our first time together should be special and maybe we're rushing things a little here?" Rory nodded then put a hand on his chest.

"Jess, listen. Yes, this is moving a little fast but despite all the champagne I've drunk I'm surprisingly sober and I really don't think it could happen on a more romantic day. Two people that, though they may not have realised it, fell for each other the day they met, got married today! The problem is they met over fifteen years ago! They've both had several disastrous relationships, messed around with each others heads and god knows what else! Now, though things have finally worked out, just think where they'd be now if they hadn't wasted all those years. And yes, I also know they both had a lot more baggage back then than we do now; my mom had me and was trying to build a life for us and Luke was trying to build up a business all on his own after his father's death but this is exactly my point. We've both had more freedom to discover what we want out of life, and yes we've also had our ups and downs but that all just makes me even surer that what I want is you! Your 'it' for me Jess and I don't want to waste anymore time!" Jess studied her face, as though trying to memorise each feature as if he didn't already know it by heart; he knew she meant and truly believed in everything she just said. He smiled at her once more.

"Ok."

She smiled and then pulled him into the house by the front of his shirt.

What a great day! Both diner boys finally getting what they wanted.

**(I hope you liked it please review!)**


	6. The Morning After

**Families and other Freaks**

**( Sorry its taken me a bit longer to update this time, but here's the next chapter - enjoy!)**

**Chapter ****6 – The Morning After**

Rory giggled as Jess kissed her bare chest and stomach, and then come up to meet her lips again. It was 12:30 in the afternoon and they were still lying in bed, wrapped up in each other. They couldn't tell you how they managed to make love as many times as they had the previous night, but after finally being together after all the years apart, anything had seemed possible to them. Jess finally pulled away from the kiss, and looked into her eyes. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would ever end up here; lying naked on top of Rory in her mother's new spare bed. He started laughing at the thought.

"What's so funny?" she asked, as she began to kiss his neck.

"Oh, I was just thinking, if someone had told me this was were I'd end up on the trip back to Stars Hollow, I'd have driven a lot faster!" She giggled again.

"Would you, now?" running her hands through his hair.

"Yes, I would!" he mumbled, pulling her into another kiss.

She broke away and looked at him. "Are we going to get out of bed sometime today?"

"Do we have to?"

"You promised Luke you'd look after the diner."

"Caesar opens up on a Sunday!"

"But it's Lunch time now. He'll need some help!"

"Lane and Zack are there!"

"Jess-"

"Fine! But let's take a shower first!" He then pulled her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ At the diner ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diner was packed. Lane had been running around since seven in the morning; she didn't think she'd be able to walk soon because of the blisters forming on her feet. "Caesar! Have you seen Jess?"

"I went upstairs to look for him first thing this morning, and he wasn't there! His bed didn't look to have been slept in, either! He must have got lucky!" Caesar laughed, and went back to the kitchen. Leaving Lane to ponder what he'd said. He couldn't possibly be with Rory, could he? They just got back together two days ago! But just as her mind thought this, Rory and Jess walked into the diner holding hands. The whispering commenced immediately. Zack smirked at them and Babette practically ran out of the diner to find Miss Patty. Jess just rolled his eyes, and went to grab a pad and pencil, while Rory sat down at the counter. Then Lane walked over to her.

"Rory, can I please talk to you upstairs for a minute?"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" Lane dragged her by the arm and led her in the direction of the curtain.

"UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

When they were in the apartment, Lane sat her down on the couch, and then took a breath.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them truthfully!"

"Fine." Said Rory, tired of pretence.

"Are you and Jess back together?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"The day before my mom's wedding."

"And did he sleep over last night?"

"Maybe." Lane looked at her. "Fine! Yes, he slept over."

"On the couch or with you?"

"With me."

"Was he good?"

"LANE!"

"What! I'm a married woman! Once again I'm living through you! So, was he good?"

"Incredible!"

"Better than-?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"The best you've-?"

"OH, YEAH!"

"Really? Wow, who'd have thought-"But she never got to finish her thought as she heard her husband shouting for her to come back down and help. "We better go back down. Details later, okay!"

"Definitely."

Downstairs in the diner Zack was still smirking at Jess.

"What?" Jess snapped at him. Zack grinned.

"You dog, you!"

"What?" trying to bite back a grin.

"How long have you Miss Gilmore been back together?"

"Mind your own business!"

"Hey, if you wanted people to stay out of your personal life, you guys should have done it in a different state!" Jess was about to retaliate, when Rory and Lane came back from behind the curtain. Rory walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I'm going back upstairs to call my mom, and when I get back down I expect my eggs and pancakes to ready!"

He grinned, then said, "Yes maim! But why are you calling her now? They just left for the Bahamas this morning?"

"At six this morning! It's now pushing two, and I want to tell her about us before anyone else has a chance to!"

"Just tell me if they decide to come back early, so I know when to start running!" She smiled in sympathy.

"I'll be back down in ten minutes; if it's longer you'll know they took it badly!" And then she went back upstairs. When she got back into the apartment she walked over to the phone, completely unsure of what to say to her mother. Though they had been perfectly civil to each other during the wedding, Lorelai still wasn't Jess' biggest fan and there was really know telling how she would react to the news that Rory was seeing him again. She dialled the number of the hotel her mom and Luke were staying at, half hoping that they wouldn't be in their room.

"Hello, the Barbados Grande hotel, how may I help you?"

"Hi, could you put me through to Mr and Mrs Danes room, please?"

"Are you their daughter?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, your mother said she thought you'd call. I'll put you through right now."

"Thanks." Said Rory in a slightly worried voice, why did her mother think she was going to call? She had told her not to interrupt her honeymoon unless the house or Inn burnt down. Suddenly the receptionist spoke again.

"I have your mother."

"Thanks again." She then heard the clicking of the phone and then her mother's voice. Her mother's unusually calm voice.

"Hello, my darling daughter. What could you possibly be calling about?"

"To see how the honeymoon's going?" said Rory, in a less than confident voice.

"We've been gone for less than a day!" Said Lorelai, still keeping her voice in the same odd tone.

"Well, you're my mommy. I missed you. Oh, and I kind of have something to tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with a boy?" her voice going steadily less calm.

"Mom-?"

"A rather dark and mysterious, somewhat surly boy? One that I am now blessed to have as my nephew!?" She had now completely lost her cool, and was shrieking into the phone.

"How did you know?"

"Well let's see, Babette came to see us this morning before we left as she was already up because both her and Morey had been up all night because Apricot's having kittens and she was having some breathing problems last night.-"

"Apricot's having kittens?"

"Don't change the subject! She also told me that you invited, Jess in last night and he never left! All night! Now, of course my natural instinct was to march right over and kill him, but Luke pointed out if I did that then we'd probably miss our flight, so I calmed down and told myself you were a sensible girl, and he probably spent the night on the couch. Boy was I wrong!"

"Why thanks!"

"Less than thirty minutes ago I received no less than six phone calls. Three from Miss Patty, one from Babette, one from Kirk and one from Taylor, all telling me that my daughter walked hand in hand into the diner with the town hoodlum himself! And then kissed, in front of everyone! I can't believe you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you!"

"You told me you and Jess were just friends!"

"We were just friends when I told you that. We got back together the day before the wedding!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was your wedding day, I didn't want any awkwardness."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

"Were you safe?"

"Of course!"

"Was he good?" Rory grinned into the phone.

"Amazing!" Lorelai giggled.

"Must run in the Danes family!"

"MOM!"

"What I've had to listen to you but I can't brag a little?"

"How is the new Mr Lorelai, anyway?"

"Sleeping. Somehow the last couple of days have worn him out. I'll never understand why people can never stay as perky as us?"

"Most people don't drink two gallons of coffee a day!"

"Yeah, I guess!"

"So, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye this morning."

"Well, we're not morning people. Luke had to practically carry me on the plane, I seriously can not figure out why I booked the flight so early! Did I miss read it when booking? Was I sick? Delusional? Was there a chance of me winning a prize?-"

"Oh, mom, you know why you booked that flight! It was by far the cheapest for the honeymoon you wanted."

"Yeah, it is really beautiful here. But I'm starting to have second thoughts about coming here though – I mean it's so expensive and we're going to be away for so long-"

"Mom, come on! It's just two weeks! And it's not too expensive because you got the cheap flight and Grandma and Grandpa chipped in! You and Luke both deserve this break, so stop worrying and just enjoy it. You and Luke are completely financially secure – both the diner and the Inn are still up and running - nothing's going to fall apart without you!"

"Thank you for making me sound so needed."

"You know what I mean! Just relax and continue working on that little project of yours!" Lorelai began to cough on the other end of the phone.

"Err, what are you talking about?" Rory chuckled at her mother's discomfort.

"I found the baby magazines you were hiding under the couch, great hiding place by the way; I also found your ovulation kit in the bathroom. Did you seriously think I'd believe you and Luke were just getting the rounds in before you became an old married couple?"

"Ugh, you are just way too smart for mommy to lie to!"

"It's taken you nearly twenty four years to figure that out?"

"I've been living in denial." She paused before continuing. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm really happy! It's about time there was another Gilmore running around! Or rather, Gilmore-Danes. But don't you think you could have waited until the honeymoon?"

"Hey, Luke and I aren't getting any younger. It's taken us so long to get here, we don't want to waste anymore time!"

"I understand, really I do. You deserve this mom, don't ever doubt that. But I'm still going to be your favourite, right?" Lorelai giggled

"You are my first born and my best friend, your always going to hold a special place in my heart. Especially considering you're my partner in our plan for world domination! What would I do without you?"

"Oh, suffer endlessly no doubt!" They both laughed; Rory partly in relief that her mother seemed to have accepted her relationship with Jess. "What does Luke think about all this? I mean, I know he has April but he didn't know about her until she was twelve. He's never really been a big baby person."

"Well since April, he's become a lot less anti-kid than he used to be. And he knew how much another kid meant to me so he agreed. And besides, who could resist wanting to reproduce with me?"

"No one I can think of!"

"Well there you go. Ooh, he's waking up I better go!"

"Yeah me too!"

"I'll speak to later in the week and see you in two. And REMEMBER be SAFE!"

"BUY, MOM!" She then put down the phone, and went downstairs for her extremely late breakfast.

**( Please tell me what you think! )**


	7. Daddy Dodger Returns

**Families and other Freaks**

**( I know I've taken alot longer to update this time, but this chapter is a lot longer. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter ****7 – Daddy Dodger Returns**

It had been over a week since the wedding, and Jimmy had just phoned Jess a few days before to tell him they would be coming to Stars Hollow today and they were going to be staying at the Inn for a while, as he couldn't stand to be in the same house as Sasha's parent's for too long. Jess was a little nervous about Jimmy meeting Rory; his father was some what of an aquired taste. He was actually debating introducing them at all but he wanted her to meet Sasha and his other siblings and thought it might be a little cold to leave Jimmy out. And his father could be quite charming if he wanted to be. Jess went down to the diner to help finish off the lunch rush. They would be here any minute. As soon as he finished refilling everyone's coffee, a red mini van pulled up in front of the diner. He looked through the window to see Jimmy and Sasha step out of the car, arguing.

"They did nothing but treat me like dirt all weekend! I was barely through the door before you're Dad was insulting me!" Jimmy opened the back door of the car and took unbuckled Jacob from his car seat, and Lily did the same for Rose, whilst putting her headphones back in so she didn't have to listen to them fight anymore.

"Oh don't be so dramatic! And anyway you weren't such a treat!" Sasha complained as she pulled the baby bag from the front seat.

"I was perfectly polite until you're dad started on me!"

"Polite! You don't even call them anything, you just grunt at them!"

"Can we please talk about this later? I don't want Jess to he – HEY JESS!" Jess had come out of the diner to see what all the fuss was about.

"JESSIE!" Lily ran over to Jess and hugged him.

"Hey, Lily." Hugging her back. "Have they been like this all the way?" nodding his head towards Jimmy and Sasha.

"Pretty much! But the twins still slept through it! They're worse than you!" Jess laughed, he had to admit he was a heavy sleeper. His step-mother handed Rose to her husband and also went over to hug Jess.

"Hi, Jess! Wow, look at you! You look great! How've you been lately?" Jess smiled to himself, and Rory popped into his head.

"I've been great – really great actually!" He looked over at his father who was struggling with both babies in his arms. "Do you want to take this inside?" he said, leading him into the diner. Jimmy looked at the door nervously.

"Is Luke-?"

"Luke's still on his honeymoon. Come in and get something to eat, then I'll take you to the Inn."

Thirty minutes later they were sat in the diner eating lunch, and Sasha and Lily had just gone upstairs to the apartment to feed the twins, leaving Jess and Jimmy alone together at the table. An awkward silence descended upon them, until Jimmy broke it.

"So, you said you've been good?" Jess nodded.

"Yep, really good!" Jimmy leaned back in his chair and smirked at his son.

"Really good, huh?"

"Yes." Jimmy continued to smirk at his son.

"So, what's her name?" Jess scowled at his father.

"Why does there have to be a girl for me to be happy? Can't I just be pleased with the way my careers going?"

"You're absolutely right! SO! What's she called?"

"Rory." Jimmy looked up at his son.

"Rory? Wasn't that the name of the girl you said you were seeing before you first came to California?"

"Yep, same girl."

"Didn't you mention that she was the daughter of the woman Luke married?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're dating your cousin now. What, no one outside of the family would have you?"

"First of all I've dated plenty of girls beside Rory who I wasn't remotely related to. Secondly, Rory and I are not related. Luke is her step-father, making us step-cousins if there is such a thing, there's nothing weird about this. Besides, if there was Luke and Lorelai would be the ones making it that way because me and Rory dated first."

"Ok, ok! I get it! When are we going to meet her?" Jess sighed.

"Well considering it might take you a while to get settled at the Inn and since her mom owns it she's comfortable there, so I figured we could all have dinner there. I've already told Rory a lot about you all, and for some strange reason she still wants to meet you. But be that as it may, I still have a few conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. No matter what happens this evening you will be polite."

"When am I not polite?" Jess stared at him.

"Sasha's parents-"

"Were being complete jerks to me! And you didn't see-"

"The mailman last Christmas?"

"He'd been delivering our mail for a few weeks and every single day there was something wrong. It either wasn't ours, he delivered ours somewhere else, or it was damaged and the guy had a nerve to moan about not being tipped-"

"Whatever! Just be on your best behaviour! Don't swear, don't say any rude jokes, not that she probably wouldn't appreciate them but still it wouldn't appropriate at the dinner table."

"Wow your really stressing over this girl."

"Ok, before this day goes any further I may as well stress that this is not just some girl, this is the woman I love!" Jimmy chocked on his coffee.

"The woman you love!?"

"Yes and things have been going really well lately, so I'll be damned if you screw this up for me!"

"Hey, if I can screw things up with just one conversation with the girl, it can't be going all that well!"

"It's not that! It's you pissing me off I'm worried about. I've worked very hard on showing her I've changed, and while yes I realise there will be times in the future where we'll fight I'd rather keep things as they are for now!" Jimmy laughed and shook his head.

"You really do love this girl, don't you?"

"Yes and for some crazy reason she loves me! But she isn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok, what else?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about my mom." Jimmy groaned and rubbed his face.

"What about her?"

"Well she lives here in town again, and since this is a small town and your staying here for a while there's a chance you'll run into her and her new husband. And though he may be odd, he loves her and he can get a little overprotective, so just watch what you say to her. And if she tries to hit you, just accept it and move on."

"Got it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the Inn-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory got to the Inn an hour early than she was supposed to, so she decided to head to the kitchen to see Sookie and get some coffee. She couldn't believe how nervous she was about meeting Jess' dad and step-mother. If he was married to Liz he couldn't really be stuck up in anyway, and he did abandon Jess the day after he was born, so he really wasn't in any position to judge. She entered the kitchen and saw Sookie and the rest of the kitchen staff running around, preparing for dinner. Sookie looked towards the door when she heard Rory enter.

"Oh, Rory sweetie! I haven't seen you for a few days!" She moved back over to the counter, and began to make a salad.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've been really busy lately. I've booked some time off in a couple of weeks, so my boss is giving me as much work as he can think of before then!" Sookie chuckled and smiled at Rory.

"Is it just work that's been keeping you busy? Nothing – or should I say, no one else?"

"Well, I may have been spending sometime with this guy I know."

"The former town hoodlum?"

"Maybe." She laughed then shook her head. "I'm actually supposed to be meeting him here, but I'm an hour early."

"You're having a date here?"

"Not a date as such, we're having dinner with his dad and step-mom."

"His dad, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. My last experience at meeting a boyfriend's parents didn't go so well."

"Oh, come on! The Huntzburgers are such snobs! From what both you and your mom told me, they had already decided they didn't like you before they met you simply because you actually want to do something with your life, instead of being just a high society wife! And, come on, can you really picture Jess's dad being in anyway like that?" Rory shrugged and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. But still it doesn't make me any less nervous. Me and Jess…well, we're right this time. I mean I really think that this is it!"

"Wow! You guys have only been back together a couple of days, it's a little sudden! I didn't realise you were that serious about him!"

"I've always been that serious about him Sook! It's just taken a while for him to get himself together and become the man I always knew he could be. But when he finally did, I was a mess and still with Logan. The timing was just never right between us, but now – it's going to work this time, I know it!" Sookie chuckled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh, honey! You have soul mate!"

"Yeah, I think I do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Two Hours Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Jess, Jimmy and Sasha were sat chatting away in the dining room, after just finishing their meals. So far the evening seemed to be going surprisingly well. Jess hadn't had to reprimand his father once yet. He was being polite, funny without being crude and surprisingly charming. If Jess didn't know any better, he'd actually think his father wasn't raised in a barn. However, dinner had just been filled with polite conversation; light, everyday topics. But now was he getting to know each other conversation. And Jess knew full well that getting to know Jimmy could go either way.

"So, Rory, Jess tells me you went to Yale."

"Why yes, I did."

"That's pretty impressive." Said Jimmy, with a sideways glace towards Jess.

"I like to think so. It could be an absolute killer at times but I'll always be glad of the experience."

"And what do you do now?"

"Oh, I'm a journalist. Right now, I'm working for the Hartford Gazette, which I started working for after the Obama trail. That took me around a lot, including Philadelphia, which how me and Jess met up again." At these words, Sasha smiled.

"Aww, its fate working it's magic again. I mean, I know I'm probably going to embarrass Jess here, but the two of you look so perfect together." Jess and Jimmy both rolled their eyes, despite it being true. "I have to admit, when I first met Jess, he worried me a little-"

"I think I worried most people!" Jess interjected.

"Not just because of your James Dean wannabe attitude, but because you're a Mariano man. They're not the most sociable creatures but they grow on you after a while." Rory nodded and laughed.

"That's true they certainly do!" she turned to face Jess who smirked at her.

"Jimmy tells me that the two of you actually dated in high school, but broke up to give Jess a few years to grow up and get some perspective on life?"

"Err, something like that." Rory answered awkwardly. Sasha nodded in approval.

"See, that's what I should have done. Let someone else help Jimmy learn to tie his shoes, and finally take him in when he'd fully matured, but no, I had to go through the entire process with him."

"And I'll always be grateful for that, _honey_!" putting emphasis on the last word as he knew it would annoy her. But she ignored him and continued.

"As you know, Jimmy and I have both been married before, so we know how hard relationships can be. But just from seeing you together tonight, I can see you've got something special. So, Jess, and listen carefully because this is an order, you've got to hold on to this one!" Rory glanced at Jess, and then blushed.

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" They smiled at each other, and then Sasha continued.

"Oh Lily will just love you! She adores Jess so much! I wish you could have met her tonight but I wanted someone to stay upstairs with the babies so dinner wouldn't be interrupted, plus she was pretty tired – it's been a pretty exhausting week. Actually, now I think about it I better go and check on them. I'll be back in a sec!" with that she got up and left. And then, an awkward silence descended upon the table.

It was Rory who broke the silence.

"Would anybody like some coffee?" Jimmy looked up.

"Err, yeah. Coffee would be great, thanks." She got up to go to the kitchen. She could have just asked the waiter to get it but she wanted to talk to Sookie.

Jess took the time to observe his father a little. As sweet and charming as Jimmy Mariano had been tonight, Jess couldn't help but sense that his father seemed to be a little off tonight. Though he had managed to make some polite conversation, every once and a while he seemed to drift off into his own little world. He decided to question him on it later. He didn't want the evening to be ruined. Then Jimmy spoke.

"So, she seems like a great girl."

"She is a great girl!"

"Yeah, so what's she doing with you?" Jess scowled at him.

"She lost a bet!" Jimmy chuckled.

"You've really got it bad haven't you?"

"Not to sound too much like a chic flick, but yes I have! Since the day I met her." Jimmy chuckled once again, and then shook his head. A few minutes passed and a silence descended upon them, once again. This time, Jess decided to break it.

"Hey Jimmy, are you okay!" He looked up at his son.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not complaining or anything, I mean you've been great tonight, but you still seem a little off." Jimmy shook his head and sighed.

"It's nothing, really."

"Come on, you really don't expect me to believe nothing's bothering you?"

"It's just it's been one hell of a week! Sasha's parents were driving me crazy, the twins are teething and I just hate being back here!"

"In Stars Hollow?"

"Connecticut!"

"Why, what's it done to you?"

"Be home to the person that I hate the most in the entire world!"

"Billy Joel lives in Connecticut?"

"I'm not talking about Billy Joel!"

"Then who? My mom?"

"NO! My mother!"

"Ooohhh – wait! You have a mother!?"

**( Hope you liked it - please review!)**


	8. High Noon in Stars Hollow

**Families and other Freaks**

I want to thank all of those who have taken the time to review my story. Some of you, on reviweing the last chapter seem to be piecing a few things together, it's almost as if your in my mind! I'm not going to give too much away as it will spoil the rest of the story, but rest assured **Jeremy Shane **it is **NOT **Emily Gilmore. I've had the idea for the identity of Jimmy's mother since before I started writing and she will become an important part of the story, but her identity will not be revealed for a few chapters yet, so keep reading if you want to know who she is!

**Chapter**** 8 – ****High Noon in Stars Hollow**

It had been two days since the dinner at the Dragonfly, and Jess was still trying to wrap his head around the conversation he had with Jimmy. Jimmy had a mother. He had a grandmother. It was weird. Jess had never really thought about his father's family. When he was a child he'd been so focused on trying to survive that he hadn't really had time to dwell on thoughts of his runaway father, let alone the Mariano dynasty. As a matter of fact the only times Jess could ever remember thinking about Jimmy was when he had been a really small, and he'd been hiding in his room from one of his mother's abusive boyfriends, wondering on what he'd done to end up in that situation. He couldn't really blame Jimmy for all that; he was fairly certain his father hadn't been anything like he was now, if his mother was anything to go by. He imagined him to be an even slightly more messed up version of his younger self, and when Jess remembered what made him the way he was it made him wonder exactly what his father had been through. Perhaps that was why he hadn't mentioned he had a mother that was still alive.

Jess wasn't quite sure how this situation made him feel. He had only ever known one of his grandparents, his grandpa William, and he died when Jess was only five. Jimmy had never mentioned his family at all to Jess, so he just assumed they were dead. When Jess stayed with him in California, he had never seen a picture of any member of the Mariano family, except for Jimmy and one picture of himself taken the day he was born – the day before Jimmy left. Due to the absence of family photographs, Jess had decided not to pry. There could only be two reasons why Jimmy never mentions them; one, he himself didn't know much about them because he wasn't raised by them but in foster care or something, or two, they were just too horrible to mention. Now, although Jess knew it was perfectly reasonable for someone who was raised by foster carers to hate their natural mother, from the sheer amount of passionate hatred Jimmy seemed to feel towards his mother, she had to have raised him, or at least attempted to.

Who ever Jimmy's mother was and whatever she was like, he was sure she wasn't going to be the baking cakes and knitting grandmother portrayed in cheesy sitcoms. Thinking about his father's family, just added to Jess's original theory about the strangeness of families. But all this was another matter. He had been so wrapped up with his father being in town, he and Rory had barely spent any time together. Luke and Lorelai would be back in a couple of days, and he and Rory had yet to have a proper date. She'd been busy finishing up assignments but now she had some time off work and he wanted to do something special with her. He just wasn't sure what yet. While he was figuring it out he thought he might as well open up the diner, as he promised he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later in the Diner--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diner had been pretty quiet that morning, so Jess gave Lane and Zack the rest of the day off, he and Caesar could handle it. He knew Lane's mom had the kids so he figured they could use some time alone. He was whipping down the counter when heard the bell above the door ring, he looked up to see Jimmy standing there holding on to a twin pram. **(A/n a stroller if you're American)** Jess smirked and bent down to look at his baby siblings.

"Hey, guys what are you doing here? Having a fun time with daddy?" he tickled them both under their chubby cheeks and they gurgled at him. His father answered.

"They're here because mommy and their big sister decided to have a bonding day – they haven't really spent much time together since these two were born."

"Sasha actually trusts you to look after them on your own?"

"No. That's why she sent me here?" He parked the pram up next to the nearest table and sat down. "You think you could make me some lunch, I fed these two but forgot about myself." Jess looked around at the empty diner and nodded.

"I think I can find the time." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Get me a BLT and some coffee, please." Jess moved around the counter to give the order to Caesar, and then went to pour the coffee but as he turned around he saw his mother crossing the street, making her way towards the diner.

"Err, Jimmy, do you remember the conversation we had about my mom?"

"I recall something about her, why do you ask?"

"Well, she's here now!" Jimmy whipped his head around to see his ex-wife standing staring blankly at him on the other side of the glass door. Jess didn't think he'd ever seen her so calm yet so angry all at once. Maybe twenty four years of separation wasn't quite long enough to quench the hatred she felt towards the man cowering under her gaze. A few moments passed between them, but to Jess it felt like hours just waiting for a bomb to drop. Finally, Liz took a deep breath and stepped into the diner. Jess moved to greet her.

"Err, hey mom." He kissed on the cheek, and then looked between them. "So, I guess I don't need to introduce you two?" His parents glared at him. "Okay, I see humour isn't going to help this situation. It's like high noon in Stars Hollow. Would anyone like some coffee or something?" Liz sighed.

"Jess… could you let me talk to your da-Jimmy, please?" Jimmy looked up nervously.

"Err, you're not going to kill him are you because I just cleaned up in here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jess! I got over that phase years ago!" She raised her voice causing Jacob and Rose to whimper. It was then Liz first noticed them. "So, these are your other kids." Jimmy shifted uncomfortably.

"Err, yeah. This is Jacob and Rose. I also have a step-daughter, Lily, she's out with her mom now – my wife!"

"WOW! A woman actually got you to commit and stay when kids appeared on the scene! Boy! She must really be something!"

"Yeah, she is!" Jimmy was getting a little annoyed so Jess butted in.

"Hey, mom, why don't you and Jimmy go upstairs and talk – calmly – and I'll look after the twins. You both knew there was a chance you could bump into each other this week. You've both moved on, remarried and I've grown up! It's been twenty four years since you've seen each other. And since Jimmy and I are seeing more each and I'm talking to you more, mom, there is a good chance you will see each other again – it's time you sorted this thing out! Now, go!" Jimmy got up and Liz nodded and they both went upstairs to the apartment.

Jess turned back to his baby brother and sister. "So guys that was my mommy. She's a little nuts isn't she?" They gurgled again, in response; he took it as a yes. "Hey, do you know what your big brother is planning for his very pretty girlfriend? No! Well neither do I! You guys want to help me come up with something?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Luke's apartment---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz and Jimmy sat down at the kitchen table and an awkward silence descended upon the room. Jimmy looked around the room. Luke's old apartment, a lot had happened here. His son had lived here for two years after his mother couldn't handle him anymore. It had been William's office, the very place where both a nineteen year old Liz and Jimmy had told him about her pregnancy. He wondered if similar thought were running around Liz's mind. He turned to look at her; it was about time they hashed this thing out.

"So, you got married again too, right?" Liz took a deep breath and answered him.

"Several times since you, yes. But T.J. seems to be sticking. I have a daughter too, Doula."

"Yeah, Jess mentioned it." Liz looked down, and then continued.

"What's she called?"

"Who?"

"You're wife."

"Oh, right. Sasha. Her name is Sasha."

"How long have you been together?"

"About twelve years."

"WOW! Twelve years. That's a hell of a long time for a commitment phobic man like you! Did she have you locked up for most of it?"

"I've changed Liz."

"I know – so have I."

"I finally got rid of some of those demons that have been on my back since I was ten years old."

"I still don't get why we couldn't have worked through those demons together Jimmy. Like you always said we would. I wasn't exactly the most stable person at that point in my life either. But I didn't run away. I admit I made a lot of mistakes with jess. I didn't always put him first like I should have done. I didn't always give him the attention that he always needed and deserved. While he was growing up I was just spiralling downwards and downwards, dating and marrying losers that treated us both like dirt, unable to protect him from it because I was too afraid to leave them. Each time thinking they were my last chance at a knight in shinning armour. We lived in horrible apartments in horrible places. And there were times –" she paused, deciding whether or not to continue, as tears threatened to fall. She whipped her eyes, and then started again. "There were times when I couldn't even look at my son because he looked so much like the man that broke my heart – DON'T look so surprised Jimmy, you know you did. You left me! You left our son! Then you just come back here after eighteen years, and expect everything to be okay!"

"I didn't expect everything to be okay! I just wanted to see him! I just wanted to see my son – why is that so hard for anyone to understand?"

"Maybe because you didn't come and see him for the first eighteen years of his life!"

"Do you seriously think a day went by when I didn't think about the two of you? I was a mess Liz! I couldn't take care of myself let alone a wife and kid! I drank too much, I was a junkie, and I couldn't hold onto a job to save my life! What kind of father would I have been? How was I supposed to know about the losers you'd meet or the trouble Jess would get into? I'm not trying to defend what I did – I know what I did was wrong – but I need you to understand why I did it. I never had a father Liz, the closest I ever had was that ass of a step-father and a mother that couldn't give me the time of day! I can't change the past Liz; I can only do my best now!"

"I know, I know. I just want you to understand what your leaving did to me!"

"I understand, Liz. I am truly, truly sorry for all I put you through. For what I put our son through! But for what it's worth, for all the mistakes you say you made with Jess, I still think he turned out great. He may have gotten into a lot of trouble and been through a lot more to get there, but he did. He is a successful writer and publisher. He's driving around in a car that cost more than my first house. You should be really proud."

"I am. Luke helped a lot though and figured out a lot on his own. He's a very head strong, stubborn boy! Or man, now, rather!"

"Yeah! But at the moment I'd say more like a love struck puppy!"

"Ah, you've met Rory, then!"

"Sasha and I had dinner with them both the other night. She seems nice."

"She is nice. I actually think she's the main reason he decided to get his life together. I don't think she will have any trouble holding on to him. They may only have been back together for less than a few weeks, but from the way they look at each other I can see them going down the aisle."

"Really? You think it's that serious?"

"I know it is? I mean I know it's been along time since they were first together, and I know things didn't really end well. I wasn't actually there but I've been filled in on a few things. I just know that Jess never got over her. I mean, I know he's had a few relationships since then, but I think that's mainly because a Mariano can't stay celibate unless their dead!"

"Too true!"

"Rory's had a few relationships too. A very serious one in college but according to Luke it ended when she graduated. He wanted to get married and she didn't."

"Well, if she wasn't willing to marry this other guy after being with him for, what I assume was a while, what makes you think she would want to marry Jess?"

"The way they look at each other. Soul mates doesn't even begin to describe them!" Jimmy smiled, and then turned to look around the room again.

"It's weird being back in this apartment, again isn't it? It was still your Dad's office the last time I was here!"

"A lot happened in this room."

"I know."

"I remember when I was a little girl, sitting in my Dad's chair behind his desk, I felt so important and grown up even though all I would do was colour. I used to love that. I loved being so close to my dad even though in later years it didn't always seem that way." Jimmy shook his head and sighed.

"Your dad always knew how you felt about him. At least you have a time you can look back on and smile at. If I just one good memory of my mother perhaps being within two hundred miles of her wouldn't make me shudder."

"Oh, right, your mom lives in Hartford, doesn't she?! When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"The day I left home!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"WHAT! She's not the most pleasant of people!"

"Jimmy, you haven't spoken to your mother in over twenty five years?!"

"More or less."

"What about when we got married. You said you phoned her!" Jimmy groaned and put his head in his hands. "Jimmy, you told me you told her!"

"I lied – big surprise!"

**(Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews, please continue!)**


	9. And they say romance is dead?

**Families and other Freaks**

**Some people complained that there wasn't enough Rory and Jess in the previous chapter so this is pretty Rory/Jess centric. And don't worry, Luke and Lorelai will be back in the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 9 – ****And They Say Romance Is Dead?**

Jess sighed and smiled as he looked at the beautiful girl sleeping next to him. It was midnight and Jess was lying awake unable to comprehend how lucky he was. He listened to her breathing and stroked her long, silky brown hair that was covering her naked back. She had finally finished all of her assignments and now she and Jess could spend some real time together. They decided to spend the first night of her time off re-enacting their first night together, but to Jess it seemed ten times better than that. If that was possible, because that night was pretty incredible, by anyone's standards. He just couldn't believe that he had her back! He'd never been a lucky person, but tonight he seriously thought a leprechaun was going to show up and ask if they could see if some of it would rub off onto them. He would never have believed he could love someone so much and he was damn sure he was never going to lose her again. He was going to start by coming through on a promise he made to her many years ago.

The only problem was he had less than twenty-four hours to pull everything together. He was going to need some help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------10 o'clock that day – Lane's House------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to do what?!" Jess was stood in Lane's kitchen, begging her to help him. He told her what he had planned and now she was looking at him as if he had three heads.

"You heard me! Please, I just want to do something special for Rory! I'm not going to screw it up this time, I promise. But I need your help if I'm going to pull this off. What do you say?"

"Have you been body snatched?!" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Lane-"

"Ok, if the real Jess is still in there, blink twice!"

"Lane, please, will you just help me out?"

"Fine! I was going shopping anyway. Give me your credit card." Jess reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"You know her sizes right?" he asked as he reluctantly handed Lane his Visa.

"Uh, duh! We've been sharing clothes since we were eight!"

"Right, sorry!"

"Now, let's talk about what I'm going to get out of doing this for you!"

"That satisfaction of knowing you helped make your best friend happy!"

"That's a given! But what will I get for making you happy!"

"Just buy you and the kids' lunch on my card!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And you'll cover for me tomorrow in the diner so me and Zack can spend the day together."

"Fine. Whatever. Just bring it by the Gilmore's before tonight."

"What time?"

"Well, I was going to arrange to meet her at eight, so leave enough time for her to get ready."

"Ok, I'll bring it around five."

"Five? Will she really need three hours?"

"You just don't get women do you?"

"No, but it seems to be working for me!" he smirked at her and she shook her head. "Can I also borrow Zack; he could help me move a few things!"

"Sure. He's at the diner at the moment; you'll have to see if Caesar can spare him. Hey, isn't this Rory's first day off; won't she miss you?"

"She's hanging out with her grandmother today. Oh! They said they might go shopping, so keep an eye out for them! I've got to go now."

"Ok, see you later" Jess turned to walk out of the door when he heard Lane mutter something else. "I wonder if they serve lobster at the Hartford Mall?"

"LANE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lunchtime. Outside a Café in Hartford ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Emily sat down at a table outside of a small, rather expensive Café in Hartford, after about three hours of shopping. Emily had invited Rory out shopping and for lunch the day before because she said there was something she wanted to talk to her about. Rory had a feeling she knew what it was going to be about. Logan. Her grandmother just didn't seem to get that they were over, that's why Rory had decided to tell her about Jess. Things with her and Jess were moving pretty quickly, so she figured it was better to tell her now than several months down the line when they would probably be getting engaged. WOAH! Did she really think that? They'd barely been back together a fortnight.

"So, Rory what are you having?" It was then Rory realised that they had been sat down for five minutes and she hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Oh, err, I haven't decided yet, but some coffee would be great for the moment." Emily called the waiter over to pour them each a coffee while they decided what to eat. With coffee then inside her, she felt braver and decided to press Emily for answers. "So, Grandma was there any particular reason you needed to catch up with me today or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?"

"Oh, Rory sometimes you are so much like your mother it's uncanny! Can't a grandmother just take out her granddaughter to shop and to lunch?"

"I suppose-"

"Does everything I do have to have some motive behind it?"

"Well, no but-"

"There's no 'but' about it!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry; it's just not something we normally do." Emily nodded and Rory took another sip of her coffee. Then Emily spoke up again.

"I spoke to Shira Huntzburger this week." And here it was. "She looked flawless, as usual but I could tell she was a little stressed. News about their divorce seems to have gotten out and things are stating to get ugly."

"Uh-huh," Rory managed to moan as she waited for her grandmother to reach her point.

"Anyway, we started talking about you and Logan-"

"Grandma-"

"And although it may not have seemed like it at the time, she said she really did like seeing you together-"

"Grandma, I'm seeing Jess again!" Emily looked at her stunned.

"What?"

"I'm seeing Jess again."

"Oh." That was all she said. She continued to stir her coffee until the waiter came over to take their orders. After he left, Rory decided to break the silence.

"Grandma, I just want you to know that Jess is not the same as he used to be. He grown up dealt with some of his demons and he has a great job now. I can really see us going somewhere. I've been really happy these past few weeks, and want you to be happy for me too. If my mom can manage it you can!" Emily sighed.

"I am happy for you dear. Truly I am." Rory gaped in surprise. She didn't fully believe what Emily was saying. "I know your right, he has grown up, I saw as much at the wedding. And from the way he looked at you he does seem rather smitten."

"I think we both are."

"Yes I saw that too."

"Well if you saw the way I looked at him, why did you bring me here to talk about Logan?"

"Rory, I didn't bring you here to talk about Logan. I just wanted to have some fun with my granddaughter. I only brought him up because I ran into Shira. I actually think you made the right choice in not marrying him, after what Shira told me."

"Why, what's he done now?"

"Well, Shira finally broke down and told him the truth about her and Mitchum's divorce and he acted as if he could care less. I know he didn't always get along with his parents but still his mother should have his support. She seemed so nervous I thought she was about to have a breakdown."

"I thought Grandpa said that she had enough to take Mitchum to the cleaner?"

"Well, apparently she does, everyone's sure of that. No, I think something else was bothering her. We'll most probably read about it in the papers tomorrow. The few Mitchum doesn't own finally got wind of the news!"

"Can't wait." Rory mumble, as she took another sip of her coffee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the Diner--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess had been running around all day, trying to make everything perfect. He'd just done making the finishing touches to the diner, with Zack's help, and now it was time to do the same to their special place – the bridge. Jess knew that when he and Rory had been together the first time he'd been a lousy boyfriend. It wasn't that he hadn't loved her; he just didn't know how to show it. But that was going to change, and he was going to prove it to her. Starting by showing her that he will never forget and will always come through on the promises he makes.

He phoned Lane to check if she was on her way to Rory's and she confirmed that she was already there, just waiting on his girl. Time to get the sow on the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rory driving home -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of Rory's day had been okay, she and her grandmother spent most of the rest of the time shopping and she found a really cute pair of shoes but she still couldn't shake the feeling of her grandmother's disapproval. No matter what she said, Rory knew Emily was not happy about her reconciliation with Jess. Rory knew that Emily had loved her with Logan but looking back on it, she had to know that it would never have worked out. She knew it, her mother knew and deep down Emily knows it too. Maybe that's why she had dropped the subject. As different as Jess was to the ideal man Emily had in mind for Rory, surly she could see that this could work – just like it had for Lorelai. Perhaps seeing the end result of Shira Huntzburger after the end of her marriage to the so – called perfect man, had but doubts in her mind. Sure the soon to be ex-Mrs Huntzburger had an absolute fortune coming her way but could any amount of money make up for wasting thirty two years of your life. Maybe Emily had realised that that could have been Rory in thirty years time – despite how hard he tried, Logan was very much like his father, in the long run Rory thought she'd had a lucky escape. And what grandmother could put money over her daughter's happiness? Yes, Rory thought, maybe that was it. Maybe.

Despite this reasoning, she was still a little tense. She had been trying to phone Jess all day and she still couldn't reach him. He'd said he'd be at the diner all day but as she had past it on her way home she saw that all the light were out and the blinds were shut. Something it never was until late. As she pulled up to her house she saw that all her house lights were on. Maybe he'd closed up early and come home?

She opened the door and called for him. "Jess! Jess are you he-Oh!" As she came into the kitchen she saw Lane sitting there. "What are you doing here?" Lane grinned at her.

"Preparing you for a night of romance!"

"Excuse me!"

"Come on, I'll show you." She got up from the kitchen table and dragged Rory into her old room.

"Lane, what are you doing? Oh – WOW!" She had seen it. A beautiful periwinkle blue silk dress. It looked so expensive. "Lane, what is this?"

"It's a VERY expensive dress that I got for you today! Believe me I had lots of fun charging it to Jess' credit card. And also he bought me a wonderful lunch – you have such a generous boyfriend!"

"Apparently!" said Rory in disbelief. "Why would he ask you to buy me a dress? I'm sure he knows about a Gilmore's supernatural shopping abilities."

"He wanted it to be a surprise! Now come on, we have to get you ready!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------An Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was ready. Her dress was a perfect fit, hugging her all in the right places. As soon as her hair was and her make-up was done, Lane was ushering her out the door and to the diner. Wow the diner that sounds romantic. But as they got closer, she could see a distinctive glow coming from behind the blinds. Lane pushed her towards the door, urging her to go inside. She took a breath and then went inside. She looked around the room quickly – she was speechless. If it didn't have the 'William's Hardware' sign above the front door she would have thought she's got the wrong building. There was just one table in the centre of the room. Placed over it was a white table cloth covered in rose petals, candles and two place settings. All around the diner there were fairy lights and candles. The counter was littered with flower petals and tea lights. Then Rory saw it. Hanging above the counter was a red and gold banner which read "The Stars Hollow High Prom!" She couldn't believe he'd done all this.

Rory felt her eyes filling up and then swore because she knew her make-up would run. "Hey, that's hardly language for a lady to use!" Rory looked up and saw Jess making his way out of the kitchen. Her jaw dropped. He was wearing the tux he wore to her mom's wedding – she'd almost forgotten how amazing he looked. He was smirking at her shocked expression but he couldn't help but marvel at how amazing she looked tonight. Oh, what an idiot he'd been to mess up his first chance at this! But rest assured, he wasn't making that mistake again. Rory finally spoke.

"You made me a prom!"

"Yeah, well I did promise to take you – I figured better late than never!" She laughed but still continued to stare at him with her eyes glistening. "Oh!" He suddenly remembered. "I got you something!" He reached under the counter and pulled out a pretty blue and white corsage. "Here, let me put this on you." She held out her arm as he tied the ribbon around her wrist. When he'd finished, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate mind melting kiss.

"Thank you." She said simply, when she pulled away. "This is the most thoughtful and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." He stroked her cheek as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I'm just trying to make up for a promise I broke a long time ago and to show you that I'm different now and I don't intend on ever letting you go!" She chuckled.

"Well good, because you're pretty much stuck with me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A while later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About forty five minutes later, they were just finishing up the meal Jess had made for them. It had been delicious. A shrimp cocktail for starters, followed by a rack of lamb which had been grilled to perfection. She couldn't believe it when he'd said he'd made it himself. That's it, her head screamed. This gorgeous, sensitive guy she had was finally living up to his potential, knew all her habits, secrets and quirks, shared her book obsession, movie and music taste was also a fantastic cook?! What was the catch? She stood up and reached out her hand to him.

"Let's dance!"

"Err, not here!" There it was!

"Come on! You have to dance at the prom - it's the law!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't dance, jut not here!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go." He stood up and grabbed their coats. "I'm taking you to a place where we can dance and get some dessert!"

"You didn't make dessert?" He sighed

"Come on!" And with that he led her out of the diner. They got as far as the top of the street when Jess decided to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Jess, what are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise! It's not that far." They continued to walk for about another five minutes, then Rory started to complain again.

"Jess, are we nearly there?"

"Just a sec!" They continued to walk just a little while longer, and then they arrived. "OK, we're here!" And he then removed his hands from her eyes.

"Oh, Jess! Oh, my god this is amazing!" She should have known they were coming here. Her favourite place in Stars Hollow – they're bridge. It looked incredible. There were candles all along each side; in the centre was a blanket with a small picnic basket, just like they had on their first date, and a bunch of sunflowers in the middle. She couldn't believe he remembered they were her favourite. He pulled her with him as they went to sit down on the blanket. She decided to tease him a little.

"I thought you said there would be dancing!?" She smiled coyly at him.

"Give me a minute woman!" He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a silver thermos, a small portable CD player and a box of Twinkies.

"Oh my God, Twinkies! I love these!"

"I know!" He turned the CD player on, and 'Eternal Flame' by the Bangles began to play. "I also know this isn't really us but I didn't really think The Clash was romantic and I remembered you liked them!" She smiled at him, tears threatening to fall, again.

"No, it's perfect!" He pulled them both up and they danced up and down the bridge. "I can't believe you did all this in one day!"

"Well, I had a little help from Lane and Zack!" he said, as he twirled her around.

"Oh, yeah, Lane told me to thank you for the great lunch she had today!"

"Yeah, I'll probably be paying it off for the next year or so!" She laughed, and then stumbled. If Jess hadn't been there she would have fallen flat on her face. "Maybe that's enough dancing for tonight?"

"I think you may be right." They sat back down on the blanket and he opened the box of Twinkies. They sat there laughing and talking for what seemed like hours, feeding each other the Twinkies – it had been the most amazing night! In the years they'd spent apart, Rory had almost forgotten just how amazing he could be. Granted he didn't let her see it a lot, but it was there, now coming through more than ever. And she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him with every passing second. Jess suddenly decided to lie down.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. I used to do this a lot!"

"In New York?" He laughed.

"Where would I do that in New York? No, I used to come here every once and while to think. Sometimes I would sneak out and come here at night and when I did that I would lie down and look at the stars. I would feel so small but it was good because suddenly my problems didn't seem so big." She smiled sadly at him and stroked his hair, and then she lay down and snuggled close to him.

"They really are beautiful!"

"Not nearly as much as you are!"

"Aaawwww, sappy much?"

"I'm serious! I love you Rory, more than you could ever know!" She kissed him deeply, then pulled away to look deep in his eyes. And suddenly she had an epiphany. She loved more than she ever thought humanly possibly, too. She contemplated the fleeting thought she had just before her lunch with Emily. He was what she wanted, nothing else. No matter how long they had been back together, that was the truth.

"Jess, I love you too, more than anything-"before she could finish he pulled her on top of him and began to kiss her senseless. It took all her self control to pull away and get out what she has to say. "Jess, I think we should get married!" If she had been surprised tonight, then Jess was now stunned. Did she just say that? Really!?

"You wanna what?!"

"I want you to marry me! I know it seems sudden, we have only been back together two weeks, but it's like what I told you the day of my mom's wedding, I don't want to waste anymore time! Not like they did! I've seen and been through quite a few bad things happen where love is concerned. I've made and seen other people make a lot of mistakes in relationships – I don't want to go there again! Today my grandmother was talking about a woman who, thirty two years ago bet on the wrong man, and now she's paying for it! After wasting all those years when she could have been with someone who truly loved her! I'm not saying that we have to get married soon or even in a few years time – there's still a lot we need to sort out but I have to know we will be together! You're it for me Jess! And I want you to be my husband!" Her last words seemed to have shocked back to life, he hadn't even blinked throughout her little speech, he still wasn't even sure he'd heard her right.

"You wanna marry me?"

"YES! Haven't you been listening?!"

"Yeah, I just – OKAY!" he said before he could stop himself.

"Okay?" He grinned at her and pulled her back down on top of him

"Yeah! Let's do it!" She laughed as he began to kiss her again, she couldn't help but think that he meant that in more than one way.

**A/n Okay, I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist the other Gilmore girl proposing to the other diner boy! It may seem a bit quick but all these issues will be dealt with later. I hoped you liked it – please review!**


	10. It's Every One Else That's The Problem

**Families and other Freaks**

**Chapter**** 10 – ****It's Everyone Else That's The Problem**

Rory giggled as she felt Jess blowing on her back. It was two days after her spontaneous proposal, and they had barely left their bedroom since. They were engaged! Even though she proposed, she still couldn't believe it. Suddenly Jess decided to change tactic and started kissing her back, then shoulder up to her neck.

"Isn't it a little early to be doing that?" She smirked as she turned to face him.

"We're awake aren't we?"

"Do you really think we can do anything after all the stuff we did yesterday?"

"I'm willing to try!" She giggled again.

"I bet you are!" He smirked and moved to kiss her again, but she decided to get up.

"Oh, where are you going now?" he moaned as she started to get dressed.

"We have to get up, Jess. Mom and Luke are coming back with April today and this place is a mess. They'll be here around two and it's ten already." Jess groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Jess, come on!" He sighed, and then moved to get up.

"Hey, we're not going to tell anyone about our engagement yet, are we?"

"GOOD GOD NO!"

"Well, don't I feel special!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that! It's just my mom hasn't really even seen us together yet, I think telling her I decided I wanted you to be my husband in less than two weeks would freak her out a tad." Jess nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Then, I suppose, I have some time before a diamond ring becomes an issue!" Rory smiled and moved back over to him, to sit on his lap.

"Oh, yeah I'd almost forgotten about that!" He smirked at her.

"Honestly, Gilmore! You call yourself a girl!" She swatted him on the soldier.

"What kind of ring have you been thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking that since you proposed to me, I should be the one that gets a ring!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I'm shrewd to the rules of diamonds Gilmore, it has to be worth at least three months salary!"

"Oh, how did I ever get myself mixed up in such a demanding relationship- AAHHH!" Jess had rolled on top of her and began tickling her.

"Jess-"laugh "stop-" laugh "please!" She carried on laughing until he started kissing her. They continued like this for about ten minutes when they finally broke apart. Rory looked at him deeply and smiled.

"Jess."

"Uh-huh." Then he began to nibble her neck.

"Get me a ring!"

"Yes Mame!" Then he leaned in to kiss her. "What time is it, again?"

"It's now 10:05 am." Then suddenly, Jess remembered something.

"Oh, crap! I promised Lane I'd cover for her and Zack at the diner yesterday, and I forgot!" he jumped off the bed and began to get dressed. "Now, not only did they have to work all day yesterday but open up today! She's gonna kill me! I tell you, that friend of yours maybe small but she's scary!"

"I know you should have seen her when she was pregnant!"

"A lot of Mrs. Kim beginning to shine through-"

"Okay, now you're taking it too far!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the diner--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lane was rushing around the diner, trying to give a diner full of hungry people their breakfast, but all she could do was think up ways to get rid of Jess's dead body. I'll cover for you all day, he said. Have a romantic day with your husband, he said. I'll take care of the diner, he said. She and Zack had barely finished packing the kids up to spend the day with her Mom, when Caesar phoned in a panic because the diner was packed and he was the only one there, plus there were rose petals everywhere.. She tried phoning Jess and Rory all day but no answer. Well, she hoped he'd had a good night because she was going to make sure he was never happy again. Just then the bell above the door rang and Rory and Jess entered.

"YOU!" Lane cried pointing at Jess. "Where the hell, where you yesterday! Zack and I had dinner reservations and we were going to go see a movie but NO! That all went down the drain when Caesar phoned because you hadn't turned up! I tried phoning you all day – what were you doing that was so important that you couldn't pick up the damn phone! HUH!" Jess and Rory glanced at each other, and then looked down at the floor. "UGH, can't you two take your hands off each other for five minutes!" People in the diner were beginning to stare at them; Lane was seriously beginning to freak out. "I would love to spend the day doing nothing but having wild sex with my husband but I can't! We have kids, we have work but yesterday we had the opportunity to spend some time together and you ruined it!"

"Lane," Rory tried.

"Don't!" Lane said as she took off her apron.

"Lane, I'm sorry I forgot I'll cover for you today!"

"Zack's working with Brian on a new song today; I'm not to disturb them! I'm going on a break!" She then threw her apron at Jess, and then she stormed upstairs. Jess and Rory looked at each other again.

"I should probably go and talk to her." Jess nodded as she followed Lane up to the apartment. Jess then looked around the diner; everyone was still looking at him.

"Get on with eating your breakfasts, this is a diner not the Jerry Springer show!" Everyone then continued eating, and Jess went to make more coffee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Upstairs in the Apartment-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory entered the apartment, to find Lane sitting at the kitchen table, crying. She rushed over to her.

"Lane, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't know you and Zack had plans yesterday, other wise I wouldn't have kept distracting Jess and he wouldn't have forgotten he was supposed to be watching the diner be we just got so carried away because we were celebrating-" Rory suddenly stopped before she said any more.

"No, I'm sorry." Lane said. "I've just been so stressed lately. Money's getting a little tight and the boys haven't been sleeping well lately so I've been up all night and – wait what were you celebrating?" Rory shifted slightly.

"Err, well-"

"Did you get a promotion?"

"No."

"Did he?"

"He co-owns a publishing house there's no where to promote him to! It's nothing like that! We just made a very monumental decision about our future!"

"Oh, My God – You got married didn't you? Rory, what will your mom say about you getting married without her there! Remember how you felt when she married your Dad in Paris without you!"

"Lane relax, we didn't get married!" Lane breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god! I know it doesn't really sound like you, but your senses have tended to go out the window in the past where Jess has been concerned!" Lane then suddenly laughed at a thought. "Come to think of it, that was a pretty ridiculous suggestion. I mean, you've only been back together for two weeks – just getting engaged would be insane!" She laughed again but stopped when she saw how uncomfortable Rory looked. "OH, NO! HE PROPOSED DIDN'T HE?! Rory, how could you say yes?!"

"He didn't propose, Lane!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"I proposed to him!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"No, I'm in love!" Lane shook her head and sighed.

"What is it about that boy that makes you act so crazy?"

"I don't know all I know is that I want to be with him until he dies!"

"You mean until one of you dies, right?"

"Oh, please! He may be tough but there's no way he's going to outlive a Gilmore girl – especially if he's married to one!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the Crapshack-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after she made Lane promise not to tell anyone about her engagement to Jess, she had some breakfast and then went back home to prepare for her mom and her new step-father and stepsister getting home. She knew she and Jess weren't going to tell anyone about their engagement, with the exception of Lane now, but after seeing her reaction she was getting increasingly worried about how her mother would react when she found out. Though Lane had eventually calmed down she really didn't offer her blessing or any words of encouragement. Why couldn't anybody see how happy they were together, she almost felt like she was seventeen again and dating Jess for the first time. Sure he had been a little closed off back then, okay, a lot closed off back then but it wouldn't have been half as bad if people hadn't been willing their relationship to fail, her mother included. She knew they were all just looking out for her but still she was a big girl now, she didn't need protecting. But either way, she was going to make sure her mother saw how good she and Jess were together before she told her they were getting married.

Rory was finishing tidying around the house when she heard a car pull up in front of the house. She went to the window and saw her mother, Luke and April getting out of a taxi. She went outside and ran over to them.

"Mommy!"

"Offspring! I'm back!"

"I noticed, I thought your flight didn't get in for a while yet, I was going to pick you up!"

"Oh, we took an earlier flight, so I though we'd surprise you! Plus, Luke wanted to check on the diner a soon as possible, to make sure Jess hadn't burnt it down or anything!" Rory noted how Jess was the only one whom Lorelai deemed it possible to have burnt down Luke's diner, even though several other people were also looking after the place. But she decided to let it go.

"So, let's get all this stuff inside."

About an hour later they all decided to make their way to the diner. They were almost there when they bumped into Jess coming out of Doose's. Rory hugged him when she saw him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be looking after the diner?"

"I am. We ran out of eggs so I came out here to get some."

"Ok, you guys all go ahead to the diner, I'll be there in a sec, and I just wanna get a paper." And with that she left, leaving Jess to fend for himself. He turned to look at Luke, Lorelai and April.

"So, Luke, Lorelai, how was the honeymoon?"

"Great," answered Lorelai, sharply. To cover she then smiled but Jess couldn't help but notice how strained it seemed. Was she ever going to be okay with him and Rory? Maybe, Rory was right and she just needed to get used to seeing them together again. Thank god she didn't know about their engagement yet – otherwise he would have gone shopping for body armour. Then Luke finally spoke up.

"You haven't burnt down my diner, have you? I haven't had my money's worth out of that paint yet!"

"Jeez, for two people that just got back from their honeymoon your both awfully snippy – have they been like this all the way?" he asked April.

"If only." She answered. "Their lovie dovieness made me want to throw up once or twice on the way home!" Jess laughed.

"HEY!"

"Don't get me wrong I'm really happy for you guys and everything, but I don't need to see you guys sticking your tongues down each others throats!" Once again Jess laughed, and then suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh, Luke – just a head's up, Jimmy is at the diner."

"He's still here?!"

"Yes and he will be for at least another two days, so would you just play nice!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if Liz can do it, you can!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the diner-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked into the diner, it was packed. Jimmy was sat at the counter and Lane was running around trying to explain to the customers who ordered eggs why they hadn't got their food yet. She saw Jess enter and ran over to him.

"Jess! How long does it take to buy some eggs when the store is just across the street?"

"Sorry, I ran into some people!" and then he bobbed his head to the happy couple behind him.

"Oh, hey guys," she said, "How was the honeymoon?" Lorelai giggled.

"Great!" she said and Lane smiled.

"What's the Bahamas like?"

"Err, well, it looked nice from our bedroom window." At these words Luke turned pink, and then moved to go behind the counter. It was then he first spotted Jimmy. Jess gave him a warning look and then he went to pour coffee.

"Err, hey Jimmy." Luke said awkwardly.

"Erm, hey Luke." said Jimmy. A few moments passed in silence, and then Lorelai finally decided to break it.

"Hi, Jimmy, I'm Lorelai, Luke's wife. And this is his daughter April." They both sat down next to him at the counter.

"It's nice to meet you both. Oh, congratulations on the wedding by the way."

"Err, thanks." Luke mumbled. "Oh, and to you too, I guess. Jess told me you and your wife recently had twins."

"Yeah, a boy and a girl; Jacob and Rose."

"Speaking of which," said Jess coming up behind them, "where are they?"

"They're with Sasha and Lily. Oh, and guess who else!?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Who?"

"Your mother!"

"What! How did that happen?"

"She and that husband of hers came to the inn for dinner, last night, and next thing I know I'm sat a table between my ex-wife and my current wife, listening to your step-father explain how he got the name T.J. from Gary!"

"He actually explained that! I still haven't gotten to the bottom of it!"

"Anyway, Liz and Sasha suddenly start planning to spend the day together shopping with the kids!"

"Oh, don't worry Jimmy, I'm sure Liz isn't telling her stories which are too humiliating!" smirked Luke, clearing the counter. Jimmy scowled at him.

"For your information my wife already knows everything about me! There are just a few things of which I skimmed on the details that I don't want Liz filling her in on!"

"Ahh!" Luke nodded, and then went back to work. Suddenly the bell above the door rang and Rory entered.

"I finally got one! Bootsy spent about fifteen minutes telling me the headlines of about fifty newspapers from around the world! I'm a journalist, I can find out for myself! Oh, hey Jimmy."

"Nice to see you again."

"Yeah you to. Have you met my mom, here?"

"Yeah, just now." Suddenly Jess interrupted laughing.

"Hey, Jimmy, don't look now but the current and former Mrs. Mariano are coming this way looking awfully chummy." Jimmy turned to look through the window and saw them laughing at something Liz had just said. "Boy that was a short shopping day!"

"Liz was showing them around town first. Oh, I can't stand this I have to know what they are saying. I'll you later!" And with that he left, leaving Rory to fill his seat.

"Well, it's finally here." She said.

"What is?" asked her mother.

"The first press coverage on the Huntzburgers divorce. Boy, Shira's really taking him to the cleaners. According to this she's set to take more than half of his estate, worth an estimated eleven point three billion dollars."

"Hmm, couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," scoffed Lorelai, "Okay, now where's my breakfast?"

"You didn't order any." Luke said.

"You are my husband you're supposed to anticipate all of my needs – especially considering I've been eating here for over fifteen years!"

"Okay, is there anything special you want today?"

"Err, LOTS of pancakes."

"Oh, and eggs," said Rory.

"Oh, and lots and lots of bacon!" said April. Lorelai squealed.

"You are _so_ becoming one of us!"

"Lorelai, must you corrupt every minor that crosses your path?" asked her husband as his daughter pulled a face at him.

"No, only the special ones!" Just then Lane came up to them.

"Err, Luke I'm going on my break. Rory, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute!"

"Sure. Mom would you come up and get me when my breakfast arrives?"

"Sure sweets."

When Rory got up to the apartment Lane was pacing up and down and running her hands through her hair. She looked extremely pale, as if she was about to throw up any second.

"Lane what's wrong, you're turning white!"

"I think I'm pregnant again!"

"WHAT!"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I'm late, I've been bringing up my breakfast for two weeks and I think your boyfriend would agree that I've had a lot of mood swings lately."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"Well let's not get freaked until we know for sure!" Lane nodded but then started to sob and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Rory what am I going to do if I am. We're barely getting by as it is, and the boys still need so much attention."

"Hey, calm down, look at the upside. Lane if your pregnant again you will have another beautiful baby, and there is an entire town out there that will drop everything to help you in an instant. Besides, you know Zack's getting a lot more paying gigs that'll soon start to make a difference financially and by the time this kid is born Steve and Kwan will be a lot bigger, and they won't need constant attention. But if all else fails with those two, they'll soon become addicted to TV." Lane laughed and then turned to look at her friend.

"You'd be a good mother, just like Lorelai."

"Thank you, but I think we're jumping the gun a bit."

"You're engaged aren't you? You must have started thinking about it a bit."

"Maybe a little. The corny girl inside me won't let me not think about it a little. But I'm trying not to focus on it. I want to show my mother how good me and Jess are together before I tell her I'm going to marry him, if I keep looking forward it will be all I can do to stop myself from bringing it forward sooner and shouting from the rooftops that I'm engaged to Jess Mariano!" Lane laughed and picked up a pillow next to her. She was just about to hit her friend with it when she saw a figure standing in the doorway. In all the palaver they hadn't closed it. Rory looked over to see her mother standing there, now paler than Lane.

"I came to tell you your breakfast is ready."

**A/n – DUN DUN DUN! ****Lorelai knows! How will she react?! How will everyone else? And just who is Jimmy's mother?! – Keep reading and reviewing if you want to find out! **


	11. Of all the Crazy Towns

**Families and other Freaks**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while but i'm really getting bogged down with A - Levels but this chapter is again a little longer so I hope it makes up for it. Also, thankyou for all the reviews, please keep it up!**

**Chapter**** 11 – Of All The Crazy Towns**

Lorelai was standing frozen in the doorway, unable to process the information she had just received. Her baby girl was _engaged_! To JESS! What was she thinking! He's been back in her life for less than five minutes and he's already got her on drugs! For to Lorelai that was the only explanation as to why her daughter had agreed to go along with this madness.

"You're breakfasts ready." She repeated simply. Her daughter was staring at her with a look of pure fear on her face. It was a look her daughter had never given her. Luke had once or twice, even the occasional stranger in the street but never Rory. But oh boy, did she have a reason for it this time. But no, Lorelai was going to act calmly about this, even if it did go completely against her nature.

"Erm, Rory before I flip out and start screaming and yelling, and possibly even pass out, could you please explain to me what exactly it was that I heard in case I'm somehow mistaken and cause a whole ugly scene for nothing?" Rory took a deep breath and stood up to face her mother.

"Mom," she started calmly, "what you heard is true, I'm engaged to Jess." Suddenly calmness was lost on Lorelai.

"WHAT THE HELL FOR! YOU'VE BEEN BACK TOGETHER FOR TWO WEEKS! OH, MY GO ARE YOU PREGNANT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! I KNEW HE'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT CAUSING HAVOC! I KNEW IT! I KNEW! FROM THE MOMENT LUKE SAID HE WAS COMING, I KNEW HE WOULD DO THIS! TAYLOR'S RIGHT, HE'S A WALKING NATURAL DISASTER!" She continued like this for several minutes, not letting Rory get a word in. Then finally –

"MOM! WOULD YOU SHUT UP A FOR A MINUTE! I'm not pregnant, though Lane here might be which is what she wanted to talk to me about. And no matter what you want to believe or what you think of Jess, I love him and I've never been surer of anything in my entire life!" Lorelai stared at her for a few moments and then turned around and ran back down to the diner. "Mom? What are you doing? Mom?" She followed her down to the diner where she found her fiancée scared for his life. Lorelai was behind the counter throwing donuts at Jess from across the room.

"Lorelai-" he said, ducking as she threw them at him. "Lorelai, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're ruining my daughter's life!"

"How could I possibly be doing that?!" asked Jess, now truly terrified.

"Mom, would you leave him alone?" she said as she moved between them. But Lorelai ignored her and continued to stare at Jess.

"You've convinced her to marry you!" She paused to let the shocked gasps of the townsfolk fill the room. Jess noticed Babette take out her phone, undoubtedly to call Miss Patty. "After just two weeks. And then she'll get pregnant and she won't be able to get the career she's always dreamed about, then you'll break her heart again and then I'll be left to pick up the pieces!" The anger in Jess was now beginning to rise.

"You are crazy! It's going to be nothing like that! Oh, and FYI, your daughter proposed to me!" Jess' last words had Lorelai truly gob smacked. She turned to look at her daughter for verification, when she nodded she started again!

"ARE YOU CRAZY! HAS THIS BOY GOT YOU ON DRUGS! PLEASE TELL ME THAT IS IT BECAUSE THERE ARE LOTS OF PROGRAMMES THAT CAN HELP FIX IT!" That's when Luke decided to step in.

"Okay, that's enough. The four of us are going back to the house to discuss this n private. April could you please stay here and help Lane and Caesar after you've finished your breakfast?"

"Sure, Dad."

"Good. And everyone else, get back to your breakfasts and mind your own business!" And with that the four of them left the diner and headed back to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the Crapshack-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten back into the house and sat down in the living room, an awkward silence descended upon the room. After five minutes of staring at the floor, Luke, surprisingly, decided to break it.

"Okay, seen as how I'm still not completely sure of what happened back there, do you think you could fill me in? You know just in case I'm called to testify if my wife flips out again!" Rory decided to explain.

"Mom got a little upset when she found out that Jess and I have decided to get married." Jess groaned behind her and put his head in his hands unable to witness his uncles' reaction. Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise but ultimately tried to stay calm.

"Married? Wow! When did you guys decide this?"

"A couple of days ago." At these words Lorelai made a noise behind Luke.

"Even less than two weeks to decide! How wonderful!"

"Mom would you just listen to me?"

"Listen to what? How you plan to throw your life away? I thought we were passed this Rory?"

"Past what?"

"Past this self destructive stage you were so fond of in college. I thought we were back to the old Rory, the Rory that planned carefully before doing anything not the girl who makes completely irrational decisions!" At these words Rory stood up and looked down at her mother.

"YOU want to talk to ME about irrationality?! The woman who just pelted my fiancée with donuts?!" Lorelai stood up to face her.

"I had a right to be upset! You don't just decide to get married after five minutes together Rory! Have you learned nothing from 'Friends' and Britney Spears?" Before Rory could retaliate, Luke intervened again.

"Okay, lets all just calm down again. Now, Rory though your mother is acting a little irrationally," he then held up his hand to his wife who was about to interrupt, "she does raise quite a valid point. Two weeks is rather a short period to make such an important decision, do you think you could explain the thought process to us a little more?" Rory nodded.

"Look, Jess and I are completely aware as to how this sounds but we have thought this through. We're not saying we want to get married next week or even next year but we know we want to spend the rest of our lives together, just like you two knew. Only we don't want to waste all the years you guys did getting there. Mom, you know me and Jess are perfect together. You saw it the first time we tried it and although it didn't end so well, if Jess and I had been who we are now back then, it would have. Jess and have both had are issues to work out which we have, and yes we know there is a lot more to work out before we do actually get married but we can do it – together! I know this is a lot for you to digest mom and I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I wanted you to really see how good we are together before I told you. But Lane was upset at us earlier and I let it slip and that's how it all started. Jess is my soul mate, mom. You'll see that eventually." It was then Lorelai started to cry.

"But you're my baby, you can't get married!" Rory sighed and moved around Luke to hug her mother.

"Oh, mom I know this was shocking for you but I'm not a baby anymore – you've even said you didn't think I was ever a little kid." Lorelai nodded and then sighed herself.

"Do you really like him?" Jess rolled his eyes and Rory laughed.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Okay, let's go into the kitchen and make some coffee." She got up and went into the kitchen and her daughter followed, leaving Luke and Jess alone. They turned to look at each other and Jess was knew what was coming.

"You take care of her or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Got it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------6:45 pm on the way to the Gilmore Mansion-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess and April were all on there way to the Gilmore's to give them the 'good' news, though Rory doubted that they would take it as such. Jess and Rory were taking his car and Luke, Lorelai and April were taking the Jeep. Jess kept glancing sideways at Rory as he drove, and it was beginning to annoy her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Because you're pretty?"

"Try again."

"Are we really going to tell your grandparents tonight?"

"Yep, that was the deal me and mom made, she wouldn't flip out again if we told my grandparents."

"That's because she's hoping your grandmother will save her the job of killing me!"

"That's not it. She just doesn't want a repeat of what happened when she got engaged to Max. The entire town now knows we're engaged, we can't risk them being told by someone else."

"Yeah, those freaks in that town of yours just can't keep to themselves!"

"There not freaks!" She said defensively and he gave a sceptical look. "There just unique!"

"Well, you'd certainly never find people like them anywhere else."

"Tonight will be fine!"

"Yeah, but if your grandmother brings up that $200 haircut you used to date or any member of his family, I swear to god I'm leaving!"

"She's not going do anything like that. She knows we're together, I've explained everything to her. She knows I love you. Trust me." But still, Jess could hear the doubt in her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------7:30 pm during dinner -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, by the way, I spoke to Shira Huntzburger again this morning." At these words Jess looked over and scowled at Rory.

"Stay put." she mouthed at him. They'd made it this far through dinner and they hadn't had a chance to tell them yet, and she knew she wouldn't have the courage to face it again. It was Lorelai who decided to keep the conversation going and to humour Emily.

"Boy you two sure are chummy these days, aren't you? But I really don't think Rory and her fiancée need to hear news on her ex-boyfriend!" she took a sip of wine and then froze realizing what she'd said. Rory, Jess, Luke and April were all staring at her but the elder Gilmores appeared not to have noticed. Richard just sat chewing his meat silently and Emily just continued talking.

"Oh, Lorelai it was for nothing like that. Actually it was for something that may concern you. Do you remember that house your father and I were looking at for you and Luke during your first engagement, the one just outside Stars Hollow?"

"With the stables and tennis courts? Vaguely, why?"

"Well, once she's finished with Mitchum and their divorce she'll need a house of her own, won't she. The house she and Mitchum lived in has been in his family for over a hundred years, even she wouldn't dream of taking that away from him. No matter how much he may deserve it. No, she wants something that's just hers with no memories. Something smaller and away from Hartford, so I suggested it. I checked and it's still on the market; apparently after our inquiry everyone else's credit didn't check out, well that certainly won't happen with Shira. You don't think you might like it in the future do you? I could help her find somewhere else, if you do."

"Err, no mom we're happy where we are, thank you. But smaller, mom? That place was the size of Rhode Island!"

"Compared to the Huntzburger mansion Rhode Island is small." And with that they went back to their meals, no damage appearing to have been done. Then Lorelai spoke again.

"Hey, mom, could you please pass me the salt?" All of a sudden Emily froze.

"What did you say?!" Lorelai looked at her strangely

"Please pass me the salt?"

"No, before, you called him, Rory's fiancé!" Everybody, including Richard had now stopped eating, and was looking between Emily and Lorelai.

"Boy that took some time to register! Are you sure you've been taking your vitamins?"

"I had a train of thought going, that's all! Now why did you call him Rory's fiancée?" Everyone then turned to look at Lorelai. Who in turn looked at her daughter, but she was unable to speak. At a loss for what to say, she, much like her daughter in recent times, decided to opt for the truth.

"Well mom that would be because Rory is going to marry him!" And that's when the yelling commenced.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------About an hour later outside the Gilmore mansion-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All five of them stood outside the front door, each one with the exception of April feeling considerably smaller than they did when they went in. Well it was safe to say that the evening could have ended a lot better.

"Well, that could have gone worse!" stated Lorelai, always trying to be optimistic. Her daughter stared at her.

"How could that have possibly gone worse?!" Rory yelled. "Despite the fact that you blurted it out before I had a chance to ease them into it, Emily then conceded to put down every aspect of our choices in husbands; yelling so loud, their maid of the week refused to get out from under the kitchen table. And then! After dinner finally recommenced after all the madness, you get me roped into lunch with both Grandma and SHIRA HUNTZBURGER, tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry but the only thing I could think off to get everyone out safely. In Emily's eyes you agreeing to see the mother of you ex-well bred-boyfriend, no offence Jess, gives her hope of reconciliation, even if everyone else has completely moved passed that train wreck and knows there is more chance of a Sonny and Cher reconciliation. And it worked didn't it? We're all here, not one injured!"

"Just mentally scarred." Muttered Jess.

"Hey you knew what you were in for when you agreed to marry into this family!" exclaimed Lorelai at her nephew/ future son in law. God that sounded weird, she thought. "Everyone just stop blaming me! I made a tiny slip, you know how I get when I'm talking to my mother I can't be held responsible for what comes out of my mouth!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast at the diner the next morning, Jess left Rory, agonising over the upcoming lunch, to spend some time with Jimmy since he would be leaving the next day. He wasn't quite sure if Jimmy had gotten wind of his engagement yet, but he was sure he would have plenty to say on the matter. Jess got to the inn about ten; he was barely through the door when Jimmy started to push him out of it.

"Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as his father

"Saving you from hours of pain! Sasha and your mother got wind of a rumour going around that you and Rory ran away to Vegas to get married! So now the two of them plus about ten other women from town are in the dinning room waiting a barricade you with questions. I figured it would be better if the two of us talked first so we could we straighten this whole thing out! Now, are you married?" Jess starred at Jimmy blankly for a few seconds trying to register everything he'd just been told. Couldn't anyone mind their own business in this town? And if they had to gossip, couldn't they at least do it accurately?

"What? No, we're not married! How the hell would we have had the time to run away to Las Vegas?! This whole thing is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Okay, well then do you mind explaining how this whole thing started because I got to tell yah, I'm stumped!"

"Rory and I are not married –yet!"

"Yet?"

"We're engaged." Jimmy stared at him in disbelief.

"Engaged!?"

"Yes."

"After just two weeks?"

"Yes." Repeated Jess. Now getting annoyed.

"Boy, I have to say son, you definitely don't like to waste time do you?"

"We've already wasted enough, but still we're not talking next week or anything just in the future!"

"But how did you get her to say yes, after just two weeks?"

"I didn't. She proposed to me." Regretting saying it as soon as he saw the smirk rising on Jimmy's face.

"She proposed to you? Well at least we know who wears the pants in your relationship!"

"Hey, for a guy who has spent the past few days hiding from both his wife and ex-wife I really don't think you're in a position to comment. And besides this is the twenty first century, woman pop the question all the time, her mother did!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. But you can be the one to tell Liz and Sasha all this but lets leave that for a while and go for a walk. Give them all time to calm down or get bored and go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later at the Inn----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was sat in her mother's Inn waiting for an agonising lunch to begin. She'd just gotten rid of half of the town busy-bodies, and now it was time to face the wrath of Emily Gilmore. She'd already got a pep-talk from Jess and her mother plus three bowls of coffee and had a fourth on the go; she was as ready as she was ever going to be. She took another sip of her coffee and then she saw her Grandmother walk in with Shira. Shira, Rory noted looked as stunning as ever. Oh, yeah, Rory thought, she's really broke up about her divorce. She waved over to her Grandmother.

"Rory," her grandmother greeted, "I'm sure you remember Shira."

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Mrs Huntzburger."

"And you Rory, but please call me Shira." She said as they sat down at the table. "I must say Emily; your daughter's Inn is very impressive. I especially love the stables. I wonder if I should ask her who she hired to maintain them, my current house doesn't have its own stables but if I do buy the one we looked at I'll need to have it looked after properly."

"Well of course you will." Agreed Emily. "You want the best care for all of your home but whatever you do don't use and agency. I know you and Mitchum have had a set staff for a number of years now so I don't know what you're used to but it's always best to interview staff yourself. I can't tell you how many useless maids they've sent me over the years-" And they were off. It was thirty minutes of them talking about the correct staff to hire, to decorating and the potential of changing the Stars Hollow boundaries, their lunch had even arrived but they still didn't stop.

"I must say it is a charming little town. I think I might like living here."

"The man you want to speak to is the mayor, Taylor Doose –"Rory faded out of the conversation and focused on her food, praying her fiancé would return soon. Fiancé, that word still made her smile. However she was soon brought out of her musings, by her grandmother.

"Do you think that would work Rory? RORY!" cried Emily.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Do you think that would work?"

"Err, would what work?"

"Asking Mr Dosse to consider changing the boundaries so the house we just looked at, so it becomes part of Stars Hollow? Shira thinks the town is just charming!" Rory finally remembered what they were talking about.

"Oh, yeah sure. If you donate enough to the Stars hollow Bridge fund Taylor will give you anything you want." As soon as she had gotten these words out Jess and Jimmy walked through the main door. "Err, could you both excuse me for a minute." She then got up and walked over to them. "Hey, were have you guys been? You left me to deal with the gossip queens of Stars Hollow AND your mother and – who and earth told them we'd eloped?!" Jess smirked and pulled her into her hug.

"I'm sorry; Jimmy here dragged me off as he thought they would eat me alive, but I knew you could handle them!"

"Oh, please!" she pouted causing Jess to smirk again.

"Oh, come on I'll make it up to you later!" he said, making Rory giggle.

"Dirty!" For some reason this seemed to make Jimmy uncomfortable so he decided to excuse himself.

"I'm just gonna see if Sasha's back yet." And with that he left and went upstairs.

"So how's the lunch with your grandmother and the ex's mom going?"

"Err, okay, they've mostly just talked about the house she's buying. Actually it's going quite well, not one mention of Logan."

"Well, good come and find me when you're done." He kissed her on the cheek but as he started to move away she wouldn't let him. "What wrong?"

"You can't leave!"

"Well, not if you don't let go of my arm I can't!"

"No, I mean I left the table to come and find you so it would be rude not to introduce you."

"You want me to meet the mother of your ex-boyfriend?"

"Just come on." They walked into the dining room and over to the table where the two socialites were sitting. "Hey, err Grandma, look who's here."

"Oh, hello Jess."

"Hello, Mrs Gilmore." He then turned to look at Shira who was staring at him intently.

"Oh," Rory finally realised she hadn't introduced them, "Shira this is my fiancé Jess."

"Fiancé? Really? Well it's very nice to meet you. He's certainly a handsome young man, isn't he?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, he is." Jess fidgeted awkwardly, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring before, it's just you look so familiar to me, have I met you somewhere before?"

"I rather doubt th-" Before he could finish Jimmy entered the dining room looking for Jess.

"Err, Jess, Sasha and the kids aren't back yet do you wanna head out for lunch?"

"James?" a voice behind Jess said. Jimmy turned to look at Shira and the blood completely drained from his face.

"Shira?!"

**( Please don't hate me! You'll soon see where it's going! I hope you enjoyed it and I promise to update as soon as I can!)**


	12. Holy mother of Jimmy!

**Families and other Freaks**

**Ok, i've updated as soon as I could and I don't think a week it too long but i have to warn you that my next chapter may take a while as my work is beginning to pile up. Thankyou to all those who reviewed.**

**Chapter**** 12 – Holy Mother Of Jimmy!**

Jimmy and Shira just stood staring at each other. None of them had uttered a word in five minutes, mainly out of sheer shock. How could Jimmy, a Venice beach hot dog vender possibly be an old aquantence of SHIRA HUNTZBURGER, the soon to be ex-wife of a billionaire newspaper tycoon. Jess couldn't really put a visual together of a social circle in which they mixed together. It was Emily that decided to break the silence.

"Erm, you two know each other?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"You could say that." Muttered Jimmy, his eyes still fixed Shira, the blank expression on his face had now been replaced by one of pure fury and resentment. It was then Jess suddenly realised who she must be. But NO! She couldn't be, there was no way it was possible, and that would mean that Logan was- NO! NO! NO!NO! This couldn't be happening – his family was weird enough as it was! He turned to his father, praying he would tell him something different.

"Jess, I'm going for another walk, would you come and get me when this _charming_ woman and here friend have left, please!" he turned around and was about to walk away when Shira stood up.

"James, wait please – you can't just walk away from me!"

"Apparently, I can!" And he continued to walk away. Shira then ran after him, grabbing him by the arm, turning him around to face her.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in over twenty five years and then by chance I just happen to bump into you and you think you can just walk away from me! ARE YOU INSANE!" Rory had never seen Shira loose her cool composure quite like this. However she knew Jimmy he must have really left an impression. But how on earth did he have the opportunity to meet her, she wondered. An old fling perhaps? Boy, oh boy, that could mess with her divorce! But maybe he was her brother or a long lost cousin – the two of them being related would be so weird. But really what are the chances of that happening? Then Jimmy continued.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I really don't think we have anything to say to one another – the last conversation we had didn't leave all that much left to be said."

"Oh, you mean the one where you told me that you would never see or speak to me again, if I didn't leave my husband?"

"Yeah, that sounds like the one. How's that marriage of yours going anyway?" he asked with the typical Mariano smirk beginning to rise on his face. Her eyes narrowed as she answered.

"You know full well how it's going!!" her voice rose slightly, as she said this.

"Yeah, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am about that – really I am. I mean I know I may have spurned your union in my youth but now that I look back on it you were absolutely perfect for one another! I mean how often does Crueller get to mate with Satan's human form?"

"Must you always be like this?"

"No, which is why I got the hell away from you! It may have taken a while for me to get my life together but I did! I have and I don't need you here screwing me up again!"

"Screwing you up?! Everything I did was all for you! It's not my fault you couldn't see it!"

"Couldn't see what? What a manipulative BITCH my _mother_ was?! Oh, believe me I saw that plenty of times!" And with that he stormed out of the inn. Okay, _that _Rory had not been expecting. She looked at Jess to see his reaction and he looked as though all of his worst nightmares had come true, whereas Emily just stared dumbstruck. Shira was Jimmy's mother. Jess was right, nothing was stranger than families.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rory and Jess followed Jimmy out of the door, they thought it best to get out of there as soon as possible but not before Shira insisted on giving them her phone number to give to Jimmy, just in case he came around and decided he wanted to talk to her, Shira sat back down and started to cry.

"I just don't understand what I did to make him hate me so much. For twenty five years I've been worried sick wondering where he was, what could have happened to him. I hired private detective, filled missing person reports and nothing. And now here I find that he was in a town less than thirty minutes from me all this time! Why couldn't he have at least called me?"

"Oh, I don't think he lives here, as he's staying at the inn, I think he's just visiting Jess who was in town for the wedding."

"But why would he come here to see Rory's fiancés?" asked Shira, not fully understanding what Emily was telling her.

"Well, Jimmy is his father."

"WHAT? He had a kid and he didn't even bother to tell me?!"

"Well from what I've gathered it's quite a complicated story."

"I need to find him!"

"Shira, no! If I've learned anything from being a mother it's that sometimes you have to let them come to you. It's been twenty five years, Shira, I'm sure he'll come around soon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the bridge-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rory and Jess left the Inn they decided to give Jimmy some time to himself, so they went to the bridge to ingest the information they had just gathered. It was Jess that spoke first.

"So – that was Jimmy's mother."

"Yeah," she said starring at the water, "you're Grandmother."

"Don't say it like that!" Jess shivered at the thought.

"Well that's what she is!"

"I don't even call Jimmy 'dad,' I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know that I'm her grandson! It's just weird to think of her as my grandmother, especially considering-" he trailed off but Rory knew what he was getting at.

"You don't need to go there Jess. Me and Logan are beyond over and have been for a while now – its better we don't think about it."

"But technically he's-"

"No! Only half - different Dad remember! At least I hope Mitchum's not his dad! But still I'm sure that out there somewhere there is a family far more screwed up than this – somewhere really OUT THERE!" Jess chuckled slightly, but it wasn't sure if it was at Rory or the situation. "Look all I know is that it doesn't change anything." Jess nodded in agreement.

"Of course it doesn't. and it won't matter whatever other strange relations come crawling out of the woodwork – nothing – and I do mean NOTHING is going to stop me from marrying you Gilmore!" she giggled.

"Good, so we're on the same page here!"

"Definitely!" he pulled her into a long kiss and then she snuggled up close to him. "Hey, listen I've been thinking-"

"A dangerous pass time for you!"

"I know! But I've been thinking we could go down to Philly for a couple of days. You know so I can properly show you where I live and work and you can meet my friends – Matt and Chris especially, as I live and work with them. I thought it might be nice to get away from everything for a while." Rory smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, that might be nice. And we can tell them about our engagement!" Jess suddenly laughed at the thought.

"I'd forgotten about that! I can't wait to see their faces. I left there less than three weeks ago without a girlfriend and now I'm coming back with a fiancée!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later at the Crapshack ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into the house looking for her mother, she figured she better tell her about Jimmy and Shira before Emily or someone else in town did.

"Mom, are you here?!"

"Yeah, in the kitchen with Lane."

"Lane's here?" she walked into the kitchen and found them sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"I've been filling Lane in on all the dirty details from my honeymoon!"

"Yeah, I'll never be able to look at Luke the same way again!" They both laughed as Rory sat down.

"So, sweets how was lunch with the Williams sisters?" asked Lorelai and then Rory groaned at the memory.

"Oh, not even Emily or any psycic network could have predicted the sheer horror of this afternoon!"

"Really, it was that bad? What did Ava do? Hold the busboy for ransom?"

"It was all going fine at first – mind numbingly boring, as all they did was talk about decorating, but fine and then I introduced Shira to Jess-"

"Ah!" said Lorelai and Lane in union.

"No! No 'ah'! Shira took my engagement to Jess really well, which doesn't really surprise me as she never liked me and Logan together-"

"Stay on topic!"

"Right, anyway, that all went fine but as we were talking Jimmy came in looking for Jess, and guess what!"

"What?" they said again in union.

"Jimmy and Shira know each other!" At these words Lorelai chocked on her coffee.

"How?!"

"Well, apparently, she gave birth to him!" Lorelai and Lane just starred at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"But that would mean – "

"YEP!" it was then Lane jumped up.

"Ok, don't say anymore I just need to use your bathroom – how do you guys drink so much coffee without using the bathroom fifty times a day!"

"It's a gift. A really strange gift!" As she left the room, Lorelai looked at her daughter concerned.

"How exactly do you feel about this? I mean with Logan now being Jimmy's half brother? At least I'm assuming it's half?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is! And I'm fine, Jess and I have talked it through and we've agreed that it changes nothing – it'll just make our family tree a little more colourful and future stories a little more awkward."

"Well I'm glad and now I think about it I'mhappyyou'remarryingJessnotLogan."

"What?"

"I said I'm happy you're marrying Jess and not Logan, but don't you dare tell him that!"

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, I find it much easier picturing you as Mrs. Mariano instead of Mrs. Huntzburger." Her daughter then smiled at her.

"Me too. Hey, speaking of Jess, we were thinking of going to Philly for a few days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, to meet his friends and tell them about our engagement."

"Ooh oh, fun! Will you bring me back one of those Liberty bell statues or a snow globe or something?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the diner----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess and Jimmy where sat in the diner in a similar situation to Lorelai and Rory, except there was much less talking and the coffee in front of them remained untouched. Jimmy sat there just starring at nothing in particular. He'd walked around aimlessly for two hours until he found himself in the diner waiting for Jess to get back. Finally Jess decided to say something. He wanted answers, he needed answers.

"So are you going to explain to me what happened back at the inn?" Jimmy remained silent, and Jess began to loose his cool. "Look Jimmy, I know we've been getting to know each other better these last few years but there's still a lot about you that you haven't shared with me – for instance who you're mother was! And I don't want to bring this up again but you bailed on me Jimmy, I didn't even meet you until I was eighteen so I kinda think I have a right to know the reasons why I had such a messed up dad!" Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Shira had me when she was seventeen, so you can image how pleased that made her parents. I don't believe she's spoken to them since she married my dad. Anyway, my Dad's name was Giacomo Mariano, Gio for short, I was named after him." At these words a smile began to creep onto Jess' face.

"You're really called Giacomo?"

"It's the Italian form of JAMES! His parents were from Sicily! However, they thought it would be less cruel to give me a name people could easily pronounce but in principle I was named after him!"

"Okay, I got it! So, he's where our Italian blood comes from?"

"Yeah, and from Shira, her family was Italian too, they just got here sooner."

"Yeah, so go on."

"Well, my dad was this incredibly smart guy, even if he did get his girlfriend pregnant at seventeen, and he ended up winning a scholarship to Yale, so shortly after I was born we packed up and moved to New Haven. We lived in this grotty little apartment for four years; my dad would go to school and work a few nights a week as a bar tender and my m-Shira took care of me and got a job as a waitress. But to make a couple extra hundred dollars a week my dad would also do the homework of some of those lazy rich kids, one of which was Mitchum Huntzburger! And let me tell you now, if Satan had a child, that was him! He came to get a paper one night and he saw Shira, who was pretty much a stunner back then, that I do remember. Then all of a sudden he's hanging around more, acting like one of my dad's best friends – god the guy was such an ass. I may have only been four but from the moment I met him he just made my skin crawl!"

"So, what? Did she have an affair with him or something?"

"Oh, no! No, that much I'm sure of. The one thing I will say about my mother is that she's not a cheater and she was madly in love my dad. Besides she would have been crazy to, Gio was about ten times better looking than Mitchum on his worst day, not that that stopped Mitchum from trying it on! I think after a while Shira actually hated him more than me, but she wouldn't say anything because Gio thought he was a friend and he had so many contacts that could have with may dad's career, which she was right about. After they left Yale they remained close 'friends' and they did a lot of business together; my dad was a writer like you and Mitchum new a lot of publishers as well as owning about twenty newspapers and magazines. Everything remained calm for a few years, until I was about ten. My dad and Mitchum went out to some business dinner but my dad never came home. They got into a car accident and my dad was killed instantly. Mitchum however escaped with just a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises – it was then I realised there really was no justice in the world!"

"What happened after that?"

"Shira acted like a zombie for about a month or so, and then when Mitchum got out of hospital, he kept popping around to 'help her out' and after this they apparently started to grow 'closer' and then less than ten months later they got married!"

"What? After just ten months?!" asked Jess, not really believing what he had just been told.

"I hardly think your one to talk about rushing into things!"

"Point taken."

"Mitchum was nothing but a complete jackass towards me. As soon as they got married he made it clear that I was just a guest in his house not a part of his family. He cheated on Shira constantly and in the six years I lived with them he had me shipped off to almost every boarding school in Europe until I was finally black listed, then to ever military school in the States until again I had gotten kicked out of every one. The last school I went to was actually in Hartford when he finally realised he'd only have to put up with me for a few more years but I still ended up leaving after a few months after I ran away from home!"

"You ran away from home?"

"Yeah, I was in a very dark place at the time and I had just had enough. You know the sad thing is I could deal with whatever Mitchum dished out for me but I just couldn't stand the way he had changed my mom. She became so obsessed with high society and all of her snobby friends she never paid any attention to me. She had other kids by then, it was as if I didn't exist. I was so lonely. After they had forgotten my birthday for the fourth time, I'd had enough. It got so bad that I-" he stopped unsure if he should continue.

"You what?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is I gave her a choice, and she chose him. So I left. And that's pretty much it." Jess then reached into his pocket and pulled out the number Shira had given him.

"She gave me this to give you. You may not want to use it now but maybe in the future?" Jimmy nodded and took the piece of paper.

"She's probably left the inn now so I should better get back and start packing; we're leaving pretty early tomorrow." Jess nodded.

"I'll come and say goodbye, but are you sure you want to leave right now, with everything?"

"Oh, definitely, I need some time to think and clear my head. I call you when we get home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Crapshack--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was rummaging through her draws, gathering things together for their trip to Philly, including a few select pieces of lingerie which she thought Jess might enjoy. When she had finished packing the rest of her clothes she went into the bathroom for some toiletries. After she had collected all the items she needed she tuned to leave the room again but then something in the bin caught her eye. She bent down to get a closer look and realised it was a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. Oh no, Rory thought, Lane! She'd been so busy with all of her stuff she'd forgotten about her friend's current predicament. She had to go and see her. It took her less than ten minutes to get to Lane's; when she entered Lane was on the phone.

"Really! Oh, that's great news, thank you Doctor. I'll be in first thing tomorrow." She then put the phone down and sighed in great relief.

"Lane, are you okay!"

"Oh, Rory, I didn't see you there, I was just about to call you but yes I'm fine. No, I'm better than fine I'm-"

"Pregnant?"

"No, I'm not that was what the doctor was phoning to tell me! Isn't that great!"

"Oh, so great Lane! But why do you have to go in tomorrow."

"Oh, well it appears I'm slightly anaemic which is why I've been feeling off these past couple of weeks so I just have to pick up some iron tablets, no biggie." Then Rory remembered the reason she came.

"Hang on a sec, I found your pregnancy test and it was positive!"

"Pregnancy test? I didn't take a pregnancy test; I just went straight to the doctors. I didn't want to risk Zack finding it and worrying. I know it's not right for me to have kept this from him but I really didn't want to risk him having a heart attack at twenty five."

"But if it's not yours and it sure as hell isn't mine then it must be- OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT!"

**I hope you enjoyed it - please review, lets try and break the 100 mark, people!**


	13. Big Bells and Baby Spells

**Families and other Freaks**

**Okay, this chapter has taken alot longer than I intended to get out but Christmas kind of took over for a while and a series of events also happened, which I don't really want to get into, but they had me side tracked for a while so it took me away from this chapter. And I'm very sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but i really need to get all of this out of the way so i can move on with the next stage of the story. Anyway, I hope you've all had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter**** 13 – Big Bells and Baby Spells**

Rory left Lane's as soon as realiation set in. Her mother was pregnant. She was gooing to have a baby brother or sister. She wsa so excited! She could play with another baby without all the hard work! Oo oo, a baby shower! She could plan a big party for her mom; Sookie could make the food – wait! She thought to herself, suddenly. Her mom hadn't even told her yet – there was a chance the test was wrong and nobody was pregnant. She stopped at the front door and took a deep breath. Her mom's jeep was in the driveway, so she must be home from work. She finally opened the door and called for Lorelai.

"Mom! Are you here?"

"Yeah sweets, I'm in the kitchen. Do you want some coffee?" Rory's eyes widened at the thought and she stormed into the kitchen.

"COFFEE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yanked the mug away from her mother's mouth, causing half of it to spill down the front of Lorelai's white cotton shirt.

"Damn it Rory! It's HOT!" she squealed and started to jump around the kitchen trying to find a cloth. "This is a brand new shirt! Why are you suddenly so anti-coffee? It's almost as if I didn't raise you!"

"You cannot have caffeine in your condition!"

"My condition? Honey, caffeine is like my oxygen, it's a good thing in any condition!"

"Not to the thing growing inside you!"

"The thing growing inside me?" she asked coyly.

"Mom. I found your pregnancy test! I know!"

"How do you know it was mine?"

"Who else's would it be?"

"Lane's?"

"No!"

"Apricot's?" Rory stared at her.

"Why would a cat take a pregnancy test?"

"Are you seriously asking me to explain the weirdness of this town? Babette and Morey built a shrine so big for their first cat, Cinnamon, that Cleopatra's priests were freaked out by it! Who knows what they would do when one of their cats produced a litter?" Rory sighed.

"Mom?"

"Okay! I'm pregnant!" Rory smiled and went to hug her mother.

"This is great! You and Luke have finally reproduced together! There should be fireworks going off right now! But what the hell were you thinking drinking coffee; you know it's bad for the baby!"

"It was just one cup; I haven't had coffee for days! Haven't you noticed how touchy I've been lately?"

"Only when you tried to kill my fiancée with donuts." Lorelai chuckled at the memory. "Wait a wait a minute days? How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"A few days, no more."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey, I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Luke."

"You haven't told Luke?"

"Not yet." Rory stared at her, now very confused.

"But you and Luke have been trying since before you got married, why wouldn't you tell him straight away?"

"Well, he's been really stressed lately." She said avoiding Rory's eyes.

"No, he hasn't." Rory insisted, now really beginning to worry.

"Well, the whole you and Jess thing has had him freaked out!"

"That's you!"

"Michael has been driving him crazy, lately."

"Again you." Lorelai groaned and then rested her head on the table.

"Okay, I admit I didn't want to tell him just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to feel bad about this." Her daughter stared at her.

"Okay, I'm still in the dark here." Then Lorelai decided to explain.

"Having a baby, bringing a new life into this world is supposed to be the greatest thing you can accomplish in your life, it's supposed to be a happy occasion and the memory of what you felt the day you found out should be one of the best of your life, but when I became pregnant with you I was still very young, so that feeling of joy was replaced by fear. Rory, you are the best thing that ever happened to me but the happy feeling I should have had when I found out I was pregnant was robbed from me, and I didn't want it to be again. We may have been planning this baby but now that it's actually here I have a feeling that he's still going to freak out, just like Jackson did!"

"Huh?"

"When Sookie first found out that she was pregnant with Davey, Jackson got out a calculator and started crunching numbers, even thought they had been planning for one, and they missed a huge celebration point. I didn't want that to happen to me again, so I decided to keep it to myself for a few days, and just be really happy inside." She smiled to herself and hen to her daughter, who then sighed.

"Mom-"

"I sounded really crazy just then, didn't I?"

"A tad, yeah, but I understand. So, when are you going to tell Luke?"

"Tomorrow, when you and Jess are in Philadelphia."

"Are you insane, I can't leave now, you might need help reviving Luke." But Lorelai shook her head.

"No, I want you to go; I don't want to spoil your plans. Besides, April is staying the night at her friend's house in Woodbridge tomorrow night, so I was going make a special dinner for the two of us, and then tell him."

"You're making dinner or Sookie's making dinner?"

"Oh, please you know what I meant?"

So the next day Jess and Rory loaded the car and set off as soon as possible. Jimmy, Sasha and the kids had left just a few hours before, with the sun barely being up it seemed like Jimmy wanted to make a quick get a way. Seeing his mother again had really rattled him, so they barely had time to say goodbye. To Jess the thought of being related to Rory's ex-boyfriend hadn't really sunk in, or rather he really didn't care. So what if Logan was his half-uncle, if there was such a thing, boy he'd been saying that a lot recently, but in the end it really didn't matter. He highly doubted they'd ever see each other again, Jimmy didn't seem as though he was in a hurry to mend the broken bridges between him and his mother – so a big family get together in the near future didn't seem to be on the cards. Besides, it could be worse, it could have been Dean he was related to. The very thought made him shudder. It was time to just focus on the beautiful sitting in the car next him, fiddling with her phone.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking at your phone."

"Oh, just checking if my mom phoned me."

"We just left two hours ago; you two have been apart for longer than that."

"I know but she's going through some stuff right now."

"What stuff?" he asked, looking worried.

"I'll tell you later."

When they finally arrive in Philly, Rory perked up a lot. She was just like a child at Christmas. The rest of the ride to Truncheon was filled with, "Jess can we go there?" or "Ooo, we have to see the Liberty bell!" "Let's go to that bookshop sometime!" he shook his head and smiled. However, when Jess finally pulled up in front of the bookshop, Rory suddenly felt nervous. What if Jess' friends didn't like her?

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't moving to get out.

"Do you think they'll like me?" he laughed at her.

"Of course they'll like you! You're a female with a pulse!" she smiled and got out of the car. Jess grabbed their bags and they made their way to the door. But nothing could have prepared Jess for what he was about to find inside. As soon as they got through the door and looked around the room, Jess dropped all the bags he was carrying in shock. All around his place of work there hundreds and hundreds of flowers: all over their desks, computers, shelves and on top of the coffee pot. The place looked as though it had been decorated by Mary Poppins on Prozac. Amongst the forest of daisies and petunias, sitting at one of the desks in the middle of the room, was a very annoyed looking young black man, with a large afro whom Rory recognised from the open house, two years ago.

"Chris, WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED IN HERE?" He moved around the room examining the flowers in disbelief.

"Oh, Jess, man, you got to make it stop!"

"Make what stop? Who the hell turned this place into a florist?"

"That crazy chick of Matt's!"

"Which crazy chick?"

"Gemma!"

"The one that kept chaining herself to our fridge?!"

"Yeah! Oh, by the way she's super glued our cabinets shut again!"

"WHAT?!"

"Apparently she models herself on Rose from 'Two and a half Men.' We can't get rid of her!" Jess groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Have you guys at least done some work since I've been gone?"

"Only what we could when the bunny boiler wasn't around. What was he thinking going out with her?!"

"Probably that no sane woman would ever sleep with him!" They both laughed and looked around the room again. It was then that Chris spotted Rory.

"Have you really brought us back what we wanted from Connecticut?" He asked with a sly smile. "I didn't think you cared! MATT! GET DOWN HERE! JESS BROUGHT US BACK A PRESENT!" Jess moved back over to Rory and took her hand as they waited for Matt to come downstairs. She smiled at him and Jess shook his head at his friends. Boy, were they in for a surprise. Suddenly a rather pale looking man, who was just a little shorter than Jess began to descend the stairs. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He looked up to see Jess standing next to a very pretty girl, he'd didn't know. This sight brought a smirk to his face; very similar to the one Jess was wearing.

"You know Jess, when people return from Connecticut, they bring back fine antiques but this is another way to go. I applaud your diversity! Are you going to introduce us?"

"Guys, I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore, she's my uncle's new step-daughter, and she's going to be staying with us for a few days. Rory, this is Chris McGowan and Matt Conti."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've been here before at your grand opening, but we weren't properly introduced. I see this is what it looks like when you're all working hard." She said glancing around the room at the messy desks and over flowing filing cabinets. Jess snorted.

"Please, this is what it looked like when I left weeks ago. They haven't done a thing sine I've been gone!"

"Well if you had a crazy woman out to kill you, you wouldn't have done so much work either." Rory giggled.

"He's had a few after him in Stars Hollow, yet he still got a lot done!" Jess scowled at her, and then shook his head.

"Oh, really, so what has he been up to while he been gone?" Matt asked as he moved over to sit at his desk, "Mugging some old ladies and stealing sweets from babies?"

"Actually," Jess started, turning to look at Rory, "we got engaged!" Jess' friends stared at them. To say they were surprised would perhaps have been the understatement of the century.

Meanwhile back in the Hollow, Lorelai was putting the finishing touches around the room for her romantic evening with Luke. April was at her friend house for the night, Sookie had made her a scrumptious three course meal, and Luke would be home from work any minute. As soon as this thought entered her head she heard her husband walk through the front door.

"Hey, I'm home!" he called out to his wife before he noticed all the candles and flowers around the room. His wife was standing in the middle of the room wearing a little black dress, looking incredibly beautiful but also rather nervous. "What's all this?" She moved over and took off his hat and coat, and then dragged him into the kitchen.

"Well, I just thought that since April and Rory aren't here, we could have a nice romantic dinner together. Don't worry, Sookie made it! But we haven't really been alone in the house since before we got married, so-" He smiled at her and sat down at the table.

"It's a great idea! Do we have any wine?"

"You? Wine?"

"This is a romantic evening; a beer bottle on the table would make it slightly less so!"

"Ha, ha, so true!" She grabbed a nice bottle of white wine from the fridge, and then began to pour, almost filling Luke's glass to the top but only about a mouthful in hers. Luke stared at her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mrs Danes?" she giggled when she heard the Mrs Danes and then handed him his drink and sat down. "I'll have you know if you plan to seduce me all you have to do is ask."

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" They began to eat the delicious meal, or rather feast that Sookie had made them, talking about nothing in between bites and Lorelai was becoming increasingly nervous. Either that or the smell of the chicken was making her nauseous! Oh, she really should have specified no poultry to Sookie!

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asked as his wife became increasingly pale.

"Err, well, except that there's something I have to tell you. I, err, went to the doctors this morning. Everything's fine!" she added quickly, at her husband's worried expression. "There's nothing wrong! Well, nothing that won't go away in nine months!" Luke visibly paled, and Lorelai being Lorelai just continued talking. "Well, I guess it won't go away then either, it just won't be in my body anymore just taking up most of the house! Not on it's own of course because they aren't very big but they need a lot of stuff – well some of it they don't really need but you can't really resist buying them such as mobiles and other toys and junk, boy, we should probably make a list!" She looked up at Luke who hadn't moved or said anything in a few minutes. "Oh, for the love of god Luke would you just say something!"

"You're, err-"

"PREGNANT! YES! Which you really shouldn't be all that surprised at, because we've been doing it so much lately Barbette's cat is beginning to look up at us in amazement! And we did discuss having a baby! In fact a baby was the whole point in us-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as her husband had moved around the table and pulled her into a passionate and mind blowing kiss.

Huh, I guess he's happy, she thought before it became physically impossible.

**(Thank you for reading and please review!)**


	14. Where It All Went Wrong

**Families and other Freaks**

**I am very sorry that I ahve taken so long to update but these past few weeks have been very hectic, and the past few days have been rather depressing so I'm afraid I had to force myself to finish this so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. But this is an important chapter, so please bare with me!**

**Chapter 14 – Where It All Went Wrong**

Jimmy sat down at his kitchen table with a cold beer, completely exhausted. Sasha and Lily had gone out to see a movie together and he'd spent an hour wrestling with Jacob and Rose, to get them to go to sleep. Then he'd spent the next sitting there, just watching them. They were such beautiful babies. They both had dark hair, but Jacob had green eyes like Sasha and Rose had dark brown, just like him and Jess. Overall they looked more like him than Sasha, just like Jess looked more like him than Liz; the Mariano genes were pretty strong. But as beautiful as his twins were, when he'd first seen them, he'd secretly thought that Jess had been cuter, and that was saying something because they were adorable. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed of his eldest son's life. In the past few years he and Jess had began to build some form of relationship, he married Sasha and adopted Lily, and then they had Jacob and Rose. He'd almost forgotten what a screw up he was. And then his mother walks back into his life, and then reality came crashing back on top of him. He'd always felt like his mother had abandoned him when she'd married Mitchum, and then he went and did the same to Jess. Oh, his dad would have been so ashamed of him. He took another sip of his beer and began to recall the events that had led to him running away from home and becoming a person he'd hated for so many years.

_Jimmy's Flashback_

_Jimmy was sitting in his room in a very pretty, yellow and white house, just outside of Hartford. He had turned ten a month before, and then lost his father two weeks later. He said he was going to a business dinner with Mitchum to help him gain a few more contacts in his field. He promised he wouldn't be too late back and that he would be there to tuck him in. He wasn't. This was why he was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling listening to his mother sobbing in her room. Oh, why did he have to get into that car!? _

_Two weeks later_

_Jimmy was sat alone in his room again when he heard a knock at the door, he was about to get up to answer it when he heard his mothers door open and he heading downstairs._

"_What are you doing here?" he heard her ask._

"_I just wanted to see if you were alright. And that I'm sorry that I couldn't come to Gio's funeral but they wouldn't let me out of the hospital. I'm really sorry Shira." She sighed_

"_You'd better come in." And that was the last he heard as they moved into the kitchen._

_The next thing he knew Mitchum was coming around at least once a week, then twice a week and then almost everyday. Jimmy was usually asked to leave the room as they 'talked,' or was pawned off on the neighbour, when Mitchum took her out. She had told him that they had to sort out some paperwork concerning his father's work, but since when do you do that sort of thing in the evening, in a cocktail dress and stiletto heels. He remembered one evening he'd called her on it. She was sat at her dressing table, finishing her make-up when he knocked on her door._

"_Come in, sweetie," she answered, knowing it could only be him._

"_Hi, Mom."_

"_Have you been tucked up in your room all night?" He nodded._

"_I've been reading."_

"_Aaawww," she hugged him and then kissed him on the forehead. "My little brain box, you better go and get your stuff, Billy's mother will be hear in a minute to pick you up."_

"_Are you going out with Mitchum again?" she paused and wouldn't look at him when she finally answered._

"_Yes, he's taking me out to dinner tonight."_

"_But why?"_

"_Well, we're friends; we like to spend time together." For some reason he particularly remembered that the last part was rather hard for her to get out._

"_Wasn't he dad's friend?"_

"_Yes, but he's mine too."_

"_Is it a date?"_

"_WHAT/ James, no-"_

"_You used to hate him."_

"_I didn't-"_

"_YES YOU DID!"_

"_James! I loved your father more than anything in this world, especially when he gave me you, and I know it hasn't been all that long since he left us but this is something Mommy has to do! Trust me, it will get better!" It didn't._

_Weeks and then months went by and he began to see his mother less and less, it got so bad that he tried anything and everything to get her attention. He skipped school, he didn't do his homework and when that didn't work he resorted to stealing some of her cigarettes from her purse and smoking them with some of his friends at break time – _Jimmy suddenly shivered at the memory, that was a very dark day, not least because of –

"_JAMES MARIANO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Apparently he'd been daydreaming as he hadn't seen his friends scarper, or seen Ms Warren come up to him. Ms Warren, a woman so scary she seemed ageless. She had grey almost white hair that was always pulled back into a bun and cold blue eyes that looked through you like lazars. The next thing he knew, she was dragging him into the Principal's office and he was calling his mother. When she had arrived he was sitting in the waiting area, she looked at him briefly and then continued to the Principal Boyle's office. After she had entered, he switched seats so he was closer to the door and listened in. Shira spoke first._

"_What's this about?"_

"_Well, Mrs Mariano, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we caught James smoking in the school yard this afternoon."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, he wouldn't do such a thing!"_

"_Mrs Mariano, I know this has been a difficult few months for you and James, loosing a parent is always difficult but I really don't think James is coping at all well, this is just one in a series of incidents, this month alone. Understandably, he missed a few weeks after your husband's death but lately his attendance has been getting increasingly worse, in fact last month he was in less than twice a week, and when he did attend he was late every time. He rarely does his homework, there's no class participation and he rarely socializes outside of the classroom; in fact today, when he was passing cigarettes around was the first time he's been seen so much as talking to anyone in weeks."_

"_Then why haven't I been told about this before?!"_

"_We have sent several letters home and called your house several times and there was never any reply."_

"_I'm a single mother now, Mr Boyle. I'm very busy."_

"_I understand, but if something doesn't change with James soon, he will have to repeat this year!"_

"_Well, that won't be a problem because James won't be attending here much longer!"_

"_Oh? Really?"_

"_We'll be moving to the other side of Hartford in a few months, so he'll be transferring schools!" Jimmy's eyes shot up at these words. Since when were they moving? They couldn't afford to!_

"_Mrs Mariano, I don't wish to criticize but do you really think that such a big change is really best for James? It has only been seven months since your husband's death!"_

"_I am perfectly aware how long it has been, thank you! And I know what's best for my son! We need a fresh start, a new life. He needs a male influence in his life!" NO! Jimmy was shaking in disbelief! She couldn't marry him! He was so angry and upset that she could do this to him and his father's memory; he couldn't take it anymore so he ran! It was the very first time he had started to run away from his problems but run he did. Straight home and into his room were he collapsed on his bed and cried himself to sleep._

Jimmy was suddenly snapped out of his memories because of the cries of one of his own babies. He could tell from his seat at the kitchen table that it was Rose; she had a crankier cry than Jake. He supposed it was a female thing. He was about to get up to see to her when he suddenly realised that he recognized his babies cries. He really was a father. He'd been one for over twenty years now but this was the first time he had ever actually felt like one. Maybe he wasn't a complete failure. But he didn't have long to think on it as his little girl's screams were getting louder and he didn't want her waking up her brother. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one that had been lost in the somewhat jaded memories of the Mariano/Huntzburger unification.

It was the middle of the night, or rather early morning, when Shira started to storm through the Huntzburger mansion, throughing anything she could get her hands on at the walls, smashing the glass of several picture frames in the process. Besides a few slightly frightened members of staff, Shira was completely alone. Wallowing in self pity. She had done nothing but think about Jimmy for the past three days. Going over everything from their last conversation, and the hatred with which he had looked at her. The thing that really hated was that everything he had said was true. She had gotten so wrapped up with being Mrs Huntzburger that she had forgotten how to really be a Mom. Honour and Logan were practically raised by nannies, as most of their friends were – it was the norm for them. But Jimmy was ten when he was introduced into this world and he was used to his mother being there for him. Oh god, she'd practically abandoned him! She then broke down and started to sob, remembering all of the things she had put her eldest son through. Her cries echoed off the walls of the deserted mansion.

_Barely a month had passed since Gio's death and she was barely holding herself together. Her son spent all his time locked up in his room, not that she could blame him, all she had been doing for the past few weeks was crying over her wedding pictures and other photographs of her husband. He was so handsome. It had barely hit her that she was never going to see that handsome face staring back at her again. She was never going to hear him laugh or sing, or read another thing he wrote. And that he was never going to see their son grow up. But these weren't the only thing worrying her today. The bills were beginning to pile up and Gio's life insurance had barely covered the funeral costs. He'd only just begun to make it his field and their house had cost them a lot, even if it didn't look like much. She really had no idea how she was going to keep on top of everything. Gio had been the sole bread winner for the past few years and the only job she had ever had was working as a waitress. There was no way that was going to pay the mortgage. She had been crying over them hours when she heard the door bell ring. She forced herself out of her room and down the stairs. When she finally opened the front door, she came face to face with the person she had least wanted to see. Mitchum. Her husband's supposed best friend. The man that had continuously flirted with her and groped her when he thought Gio wasn't looking. The very man that was responsible for the death of the love of her life, had actually had the sheer audacity to show up at her front door looking like a los, puppy with his arm in a cast and bruises all over his face. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I just wanted to see if you were alright. And that I'm sorry that I couldn't come to Gio's funeral but they wouldn't let me out of the hospital. I'm really sorry Shira." She sighed and decided that she should at least hear him out. She had nothing better to do anyway._

"_You'd better come in." They moved into the kitchen where Shira moved towards the stove to make a pot of coffee. Mitchum stood dithering near the kitchen door unsure of what to do._

"_How have you been coping?" he asked finally._

"_As well as can be expected, I suppose. I've been trying to get James back into a routine but its hard when you don't know where your next meals coming from." She poured some milk into the coffee cups and then some sugar, and then finally turned around to face Mitchum._

"_I take it Gio has left you in a bit of a financial mess."_

"_Something like that. We've never really had much but he was the sole bread winner." She answered, unable to look at him. They stood in silence for a few minutes until she finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been burning on her lips since she had received the phone call telling her that her husband was dead._

"_Mitchum, I want you to tell me something and I want it to be the truth."_

"_Okay-"_

"_What were you and Gio doing the night he died?"_

"_We were at a business party, Shira. Like we told you!"_

"_It's just he'd been very distant for the past few weeks-"_

"_We were on the verge of making a major deal, within a few years he could have been in a position to write whatever he wanted, he was about to make the biggest deal of his life, of course he was a bit on edge!" Shira couldn't hold it in anymore and she began to cry. They had almost had it! Everything they'd ever worked for. Everything they'd been dreaming about and he had to go and die! It just wasn't fair! She felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks as Mitchum used his one good arm to pull her into her hug. She couldn't believe how sweet he was actually being. Maybe the crash had changed him. Maybe now he realised that there was more to life than playing up the role of a rich playboy. But just as this thought left her head she felt his hand travel a bit lower and her eyes widened in shock! UNBELIEVABLE! He was here to comfort the grieving widow of his best friend and he was still feeling her up! For all she knew he was responsible for Gio's death and his daddy had just bought his way out of it! He had no shame whatsoever! She was about to pull away and smack him but then she caught sight of his expensive jacket he'd lain on the kitchen table, and then her mind shifted to his limo outside and then to all the bills that were constantly piling up in her bedroom. Inadvertently, Mitchum was proving to be the answer to all her worries._

That was how it had all started. Why she had perused and then finally married Mitchum. And when she had started to damage the bond she had once shared with her first born. She finally sat up and wiped her eyes. She needed to sleep, she think about this when the sun came up. She began to walk up the large, oak staircase when the phone started to ring. She sighed and turned to walk over to the table where the phone rested.

"Huntzburger residence," she answered in a rather annoyed tone. But then the voice on the other end brought a small, rather sad smile to her face.

Jimmy rocked Rose back and forth in his arms, as he walked around the small nursery room. She had stopped crying but she still wouldn't go to sleep. Jacob hadn't even stirred. Every once and awhile he would kick his legs or gurgle but even an earthquake wouldn't wake him; he was just like his big brother in that sense. Jimmy wondered if Jess had always been like that or had he just learnt to sleep through anything after living in a string of seedy apartments in rundown areas of New York. There was still so much he didn't know about his eldest son, there was still so much his son didn't know about him; which of course was his entire fault. Jess was right, he deserved answers. But Jimmy didn't fully understand himself about how his life had become such a mess. For that, _he_ needed answers, and he was going to get them. After Rose had finally drifted off he went back into the kitchen and ruffled through his jackets until he found the piece of paper he was looking for. He then grabbed the phone and started to dial. He didn't care what time it was over there, he wanted answers. He heard the click of the phone being picked up and then, he was relieved to hear, his mothers voice o the other end. Oh, god what if Mitchum had answered!?

"Hi, Sh-M-mom? It's Jimmy, I think we need to talk."

**(Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update much sooner!)**


	15. I'd Rather Live In Philadelphia

Families and other Freaks

**Families and other Freaks**

**I am SO SORRY that this chapter has taken as long as it has! Especially sorry to Jeremy Shane to whom I promised it would be up two weeks ago but then my computer, which I have treated with nothing but love and consideration suddenly decided it didn't like me anymore making it vertually impossible to get my assignments finished - don't you just love technology! Anyway, through some miracle, I did manage to finish them and handed them in today, so as my next few don't have to be in for another couple of weeks, I decided to take a break tonight and finish this chapter. I really hope you still want to read it!**

**Chapter 15 – I'd Rather Live in Philadelphia **

Rory groaned as she was awoken by a movement beside her and then a blinding light as the curtains were pulled apart. "What are you doing to me?" she whined. Jess laughed as he continued to move around the room, opening the draws of his dresser and pulled out some clean clothes to put on after his shower.

"I'm getting ready for work. Not all of us have the luxury of being able to sleep in all day!"

"I wasn't going to sleep in all day!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Really! I want to watch my man in action today!" He smirked at her.

"_Your _man, huh?!"

"UH – HUH!" she laughed, and then moved to get out of bed. "Do you have any coffee?"

"Matt usually wakes up first and puts on a pot. And considering its 7:30, there should be some ready. I'll be out after I have a shower." She smiled slyly at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Hhhmmm, tempting. But if you join me, I'll probably end up missing work altogether, and I've missed enough already."

"Fair point, I suppose coffee will just have to sustain me."

"Yeah. But I'd throw on some more clothes if I were you, before you go out there. As much as I love you in just my clash t-shirt, after the bombshell we dropped on them yesterday, I think if they see you half naked before the day even starts, we may need to get all crash teams at the ready. Espeacially with Matt's asthma, he might hyperventilate."

"Once again, good point."

"I won't be too long." He then kissed heron the cheek and went into the bathroom.

--Meanwhile at the Crapshack--

Lorelai woke up in the morning, with a very happy, satisfied smile on her face, mainly due to the naked man lying next to her. What a great night. Everything was finally perfect. She never thought Luke would react as well as he had. She guessed he really did love her, if his pining for her for over ten years hadn't already been an indication. She leaned over to stroke his hair, and he began to wake up.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

"Hi. You've been extremely lazy mister; the diner should have been opened over an hour ago."

"Caesar's opening up today."

"Lucky you, but you're still lazy."

"It's not my fault; blame my crazy, insatiable wife!"

"Hey! Correction, I'm your crazy, insatiable, PREGNANT wife!" he smiled again, and then leaned over to kiss her He was just about to deepen it, when all of a sudden she pulled away. He stared at her confused but then he realised how pale she had become.

"Oh, no," she moaned and put her hand over he mouth and ran towards the bathroom. Morning sickness. Oh, let the joyous experience of pregnancy begin.

--Later at Truncheon--

It was a very busy day at Truncheon books. They had three books in the middle of publication and two others that were ready to start being sold. As well as a pile of manuscripts to edit. Jess could see that they'd really kept on top of things while he was gone. He was stuck trying to sort out all of their accounts, as well as editing and sorting out his own writing. To stop him from ripping off his partners' heads, Rory had volunteered to organise most of their accounts, which for some reason where still on paper.

"You should really update to a computer system; much more efficient. This is the 21st century, guys!"

"We do have one." Said Jess, looking up from the manuscript he was editing. "But we need those hard copies, just in case anything happens to those on the computer, plus Chris and Matt need those to look through."

"Why can't they look through them on the computer?"

"He won't let us!" cried Chris from the other side of the room.

"Why not?" asked Rory.

"Because he overreacts." answered Matt.

"Please!"

"It's true! You have no proof it was my video game that ate half of the deposit accounts!"

"Yeah," piped up Chris, "or that it was me that spilt the coffee that shortened out the keyboard!"

"Well, who else has fifteen sugars in their coffee?! It was like a sandbag had been poured over it!" Rory chuckled, and shook her head at them. They were such children. But it was really nice to see Jess interacting with people properly, as much as they annoyed him, she could tell that Jess cared about them. She could see that his work really made him happy. He'd really grown up in Philadelphia. Maybe this would be a good place to start their new life together? But that was something they would have to discuss later. Around noon, Jess went out to get some lunch for them, from the diner across the street, and it was during his absence that Chris and Matt chose to question her.

"Okay, Rory just so we're clear, you're really going to marry Jess?" asked Matt, sceptically. She laughed at them.

"Yes, I'm really going to marry him. I love him." They stared at her for a moment. Until Chris couldn't stay silent any longer.

"BUT WHY?! I mean, don't get me wrong Jess has been a great friend for us both but he doesn't exactly have the best track record with women. They always seem to flock to him, I mean seriously I've lost count of the number of beautiful we meet at the breakfast table, and don't see again. And whenever he has tried a lasting relationship they haven't lasted more than a few weeks, either he's just picky or they learn their lesson quick. So you see why we're a little confused as to why you've agreed to marry him after just a few weeks." But Rory hadn't really heard the last part of what he'd said.

"You've lost count of the number of beautiful women you meet at the breakfast table?!"

"That may have been a slight exaggeration, but we just want you to know what you're getting into."

"Oh, and what might that be!" said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Jess standing in the doorway, holding a box filled with Chinese food. Chris and Matt looked at him nervously.

"A wonderful and lasting relationship?!" Rory chuckled behind them. Jess smiled at her and then shook his head and decided to just let it go.

--Back in Stars Hollow--

Lorelai and Luke walked through town towards the diner, holding hands, both completely unable to stop smiling.

"I feel like everyone is staring at us!" murmured Luke into his wife's ear.

"It might be something to do with that big grin on your face, people aren't use to it!"

"I smile!"

"Not that often. I mean you have been a lot more recently but hey, you're married to me now, who wouldn't be grinning like an idiot!"

"You know, seriously, never let modesty hold you back!"

"Have I ever?!" they both laughed as they walked into the diner. There was only a four people in, and Caesar seemed to have everything under control, so they said a quick hello and walked straight upstairs to the apartment. "Jess, doesn't seemed to have left a big mess," observed Lorelai.

"No, but I think we should tidy around a little bit, in case he decides to come back with Rory." Lorelai nodded and sighed.

"Its still a little weird, isn't it? I mean, 'Rory and Jess: the later years,' has barely even began and their already engaged! I sometimes feel like we're in some kind of TV drama, only the writer is on speed, and every second I feel like telling her to slow things down a tad!" Suddenly all the happiness she been feeling seemed to disappear as floods of tears began rolling down her face. Damn hormones! Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and then rubbed her back.

"Hey, Rory's fine, she's in love! You've already been through all of this with her!"

"I know but that was when she was here! When they were here, everyone else was here too; even Jess's crazy dad was here to act as a buffer! But now there both out there alone and I'm wondering if they're still going to feel the same way or whether it was just all the romance in the air after our wedding that was drawing them to each other! And, yes, I am aware how crazy I sound right now, but I just don't want her to get her heart broken again!" she sighed and continued to cry into her husband's shoulder.

"Lorelai, Rory's a grown woman. She knows her own mind, and whether you like or not Jess loves her, that's one thing that I'm sure about! Now, let's forget about Rory for a moment and start thinking on how we are going to tell people! I assume Rory already knows though?" She smiled lightly.

"I really did wan to tell you first, but that girl, I swear she could work for the F.B.I!" he laughed.

"It's okay, but since she already knows I'm thinking we should tell April next, and then your parents and the then the rest of this crazy town!"

"Err, yes on the April and on the town but Adolf and Ava? I was thinking about just writing them a letter!"

"Lorelai!"

"What? My mother loves getting letters, she thinks today's world relies too much on technology, she likes it when people actually take the time to write something other than e-mails!"

"We'll tell them tomorrow night at dinner!"

"FINE!"

--Back in Philadelphia --

Rory smiled happily as she and Jess held hands on the way back to his apartment. They had just come from one of the best meals of her life, and that was saying something. After he finished at work he'd shown her some of the sites of Philadelphia, specifically all the great used bookstores within two miles of his apartment. It was scary how much they were alike sometimes. And then after, he took her to dinner at the cosiest little Italian restaurant. They'd talked and laughed, and as every minute went by her decision was more and more confirmed. But there was still something else on her mind. It was dark outside now, but the street was still well lit. She shivered slightly, as they walked back to his apartment, and almost automatically, Jess pulled her close; wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as he continued to talk.

"I still can't believe the look on their faces when we said we were getting married, they looked as though it was the second sign of the apocalypse! The first being Matt finding a woman to sleep with him, granted a crazy one, but still-" he trailed off as he saw the pensive look on Rory's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She lied.

"Rory, come on, you can tell me!" she sighed and then nodded.

"I was just thinking about something Matt and Chris told me."

"What? About me having half of the women in Philly over for a night cap, at one time or another?"

"Night cap?"

"It sounded more sophisticated than 'orgy!'" he smirked. "Come on, is that really what's bothering you?"

"Well, sort of."

"Rory-"

"Look, I know you haven't lived like a monk since we were first together but, well, you know everything about my past and who I've been with, but you've never mentioned anyone to me. Aside from me, Shane is the only other person I know you've been with." Jess looked at her confused.

"Who's Shane?" She stared at him. "OH, RIGHT!" Realisation suddenly hit him and he shook his head. "But, Rory, come on, that's only because I've never been in love with anyone else besides you! Yes, I think it's safe to say that I've been with a lot more people than you have, sexually speaking; both before and after we were together the first time but let's face it, you're hardly Madame Bovary. I may have cared for one or two of them but ultimately they don't really matter, not anymore." She still just continued to stare at him. "Look, if you really want my to know my whole, sordid, sexual past I will tell you, but not tonight, okay?" She sighed and nodded. He was right, they didn't matter anymore, none of there past relationships did, just the one they were in now. However, it didn't stop her from being curious. But she decided to let it drop for now, and changed the subject; there really was no need to ruin a wonderful evening.

"Listen there's something else I've been thinking about."

"Oh, really, what about?"

"About moving to Philadelphia." She said timidly. He stopped walking and turned to look at her, half smiling.

"What?"

"Look, I know we were said we were gonna to take things slow but, I was gonna wait until my mom phoned to see how Luke had taken the news, but well, she's pregnant!"

"Lorelai's pregnant?!"

"Yes."

"Luke's gonna be a father?! Well I know he technically already is, but he didn't meet April until she was twelve."

"Yeah, and with April staying with most holidays, and with a baby coming, that house is gonna be pretty crowded! And my job at the Hartford Gazette isn't exactly thrilling, but working at newspaper here, could be." Jess looked stunned for a moment, and then his signature smirk began to form on his mouth.

"Miss Gilmore, are you propositioning me?"

"Jess-" she began to whine.

"What?! A few weeks ago you asked me to marry you and I still don't see a ring on my finger! But, oh, do you want to live in_ sin_ with me!"

"Jess-"she started again but in a much more warning tone.

"You know, my mother always tried to warn me about girls like you! Seriously, I need a diamond, otherwise how will I know how much you love me?!" he smirked again, but now unable to control it.

"You know not everyone has time to go to jewellery stores because our mommies are out there getting knocked up, and then later can't deal with it!"

"Lucky for you then, some of us do have the time!" Before she could respond, Jess pulled out a circular, grey velvet box from his pants pocket and then opened it to reveal a round one carrot diamond set in between two small sapphires on a white gold band. She was speechless. "I picked it up in Hartford the day before we left; I thought it was perfect for you! The sapphires kind of reminded me of your eyes – if you make fun of me, I'm taking it back!" She laughed, and shook her head.

"I'm not making fun, you're right – it's perfect!" They both stood there for a moment, just looking at it, until Jess finally broke the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on?"

"You haven't asked me yet!" He stared at her incredulously.

"But, you already asked me! The ring just shows everyone else that you're taken!"

"The guy always officially asks the girl – have you _ever _seen a movie!"

"You want me to get down on one knee, don't you?"

"That might be nice!"

"But this is a brand new suit!" She then proceeded to pout, and he sighed in defeat, dropping to both knees.

"There, both knees – are you happy?!" she simply giggled and then he continued. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, crazy woman that you are, will you marry me? Will you become my wife?" She nodded, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Yes." He smiled and then placed the ring on her finger. And then finally he stood up and pulled her into a kiss. It was now official – they were getting married. After they pulled apart, Rory looked at him slightly confused.

"Does this mean that you do want me to move here?!" He laughed and nodded

"And you know what; I think I know the perfect place for us!"

--

**Preview of next chapter**

"So, this is where you live."

"Yep," sighed Jimmy, "this is where I live!"

**I know, it's not much of a preview but I have a few more spoilers in my Profile, plus some thoughts on another story and a sequel to this if anyone's interested. Thank You for reading - please review!**


	16. Oh, Mamma Mia, Here It Goes Again!

**Families and other Freaks**

_**A/N I'm baaaaaaaaccccckkk! FINALLY! I KNOW! I can not be sorrier about how long this chapter has taken. It's been soooooooo long since my last update but it really couldn't be helped. There were some serious technical problems at my end, which quickly began to escalate. And on top of that, I must have written this chapter six times, and each time deleted it. If you have read my profile recently, you will know that I did promise to upload the final chapters of the story together. But with all the issues I've had with this chapter I felt it best to get it up before I change my mind again. And with college starting up again, it really wasn't going to happen.**_

_**Also, if you remember the**_**teaser**_**from the end of my last chapter, well that's now for the next chapter, as I found that I had a lot more to say in this chapter than I initially thought. So, once again I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me, and constantly begging me to update. It was much appreciated. And for those wondering about Crooked Smile, the next chapter is half done and should be up shortly. **_

_**Oh, and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and that 2009 is a good one!**_

_**(I do not own Gilmore Girls, blah blah blah!) **_

**Chapter 16 – Oh, Mamma Mia, Here It Goes Again!**

About four months after a rather painful phone conversation with her first born child, Shira Huntzburger sat outside off an Italian coffee shop; somewhere in the centre of Manhattan, waiting for her younger two children to appear. To a stranger passing by she looked every bit the part of a socialite: fully clad, in a hand tailored, Donna Karen black and white suit. Her appearance just screamed money. But just in case the man across the street didn't hear the suit, the diamonds around her neck and wrist glittered enough in the sunlight to blind him as he walked. But the several police cars on the road at this time prevented him from mugging her. To many the designer sunglasses she also wore, where merely to hide her superior glare. But in reality they were simply to hide the tired lines and dark bags under her eyes, while keeping up her public façade of a perfect life; her suit was bought to make herself feel better and the diamond trinkets she adorned were the gifts of a guilty husband. Yes, Shira Huntzburger was a typical example of appearances can be very deceptive. She stared at the passers by, for what felt like hours. Wondering if any of them suffered from inner turmoil, or if they were perfectly content, with their simple lives. She often wondered what her life would have been like if she'd never married Mitchum. Could she have given Jimmy a better life, struggling on her own? Did she take an easy, coward's way out? Was she just another gold digging tramp, she and the ladies of the club would gossip about? The questions were endless and just carried on circling her brain, until; finally she was pulled out of her trance when her daughter sat down at the table, across from her.

"Hi, Mom. Sorry I'm late, it took me forever to find this place and I've been having trouble nailing down a half decent caterer for this big dinner party of Michael's." Honour sat own rather flustered. "I swear since he made partner, there's nothing but an endless list of people to entertain, but I guess that's the world we married into." She stopped suddenly, as if just realising what she had said. "Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to make you think about the divorce." Her mother shook her head.

"It's fine; it's not really the main thing on my mind at the moment."

"Really? Wow, I thought you'd be obsessing over it. Getting your lawyer to make sure Dad isn't squirreling away any of his money on off shore investments." She said, waving at the waiter to come and take her order. As she ordered Shira looked around for any sign of her son.

"Do you know if your brother's going to be here soon there's something very important that I need to talk to you about?"

"Logan? I didn't even know he was in town! Well, I guess he's just becoming more and more like Daddy – work before family. Hey, Mom you haven't gathered us here to take sides, have you? Because if you have then you can just forget it! We told you we're too old to be fought over and asked to pick sides; it's all down to the two of you!"

"Honour, I told you this wasn't about the divorce!" She almost shouted she was getting so frustrated. "It's about your brother."

"Really, well you better tell m what he's done now, before he gets here and becomes all defensive. I swear if he's knocked up some poor girl and left her in the lurch, I'll kill him! He may be good at his job but as a human being, I swear he still got a long way to go. Not that I don't love him, but still –"

"Honour! I'm not talking about Logan, Honour! I'm talking about your other brother!"

"Other brother? - OH! You mean, James?!" For the first time since she'd arrived, her mother had Honour's full attention. Out of the blue, a man she hasn't seen or heard of since she was six years old, was back in the picture? Honour only really considered Logan to be her only sibling; it was hard to consider someone, whom she wouldn't even recognise if she passed them in the street, as such. But still a part of her was a little curious about him.

"How did you get back in touch with him? You haven't seen him since he was sixteen! Where's he been? Does have kids? Is he married? Where's he live?"

The questions began oozing from her mouth, like blood from an old wound that never really healed. She just couldn't stop herself even though she saw the pain each one was bringing to her mothers face? After all, she couldn't answer most of them. And these were the easy questions – the answers every mother should know, but she didn't. She wasn't even sure she could answer personal questions involving Logan – oh Logan! She was going to have to tell him about Rory too!

"Honour, please, could you just calm down a moment and wait until Logan arrives. I'm not sure I can answer most of them anyway."

"Well he must have told you something!"

"Yes, but we need to wait for Logan!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she saw the jaunty figure of her carefree, expensively dressed blonde son walking across the street towards them. A grin spreading across his face as he got closer to them.

"Hey, how are my two favourite girls?" He bent down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. And then proceeded to sit down and read the menu. "So, Mom what was so important that you had to have us meet in the middle of the week in a public place. Are you afraid Dad has the house bugged to see if hatching a plan to get the house? Or are we going more below the belt, like the signed baseball card collection that he started when he was four? I have to say that would be more fun – not that I'm taking sides or anything!" He chuckled, but as he looked up from the menu, the smile slipped off his face. "What's wrong with the two of you? Look, I'm sorry if I was being insensitive, but-"

"This isn't what this is about Logan." His mother interrupted, beginning to feel a little nauseous. This was bound to affect Logan more than Honour, she wasn't sure if he was over Rory yet. It had been nearly two years but she was the first and only girl he had ever been serious about. And now that she engaged to his sort of nephew—Ooohh, it was all too complicated to think about. She thought it would be best to ease him in.

"Listen Logan, this is about something else; something else completely." She took a breath and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Do you remember me telling you about your half brother, James?"

-------------------------------- Meanwhile in Philadelphia --------------------------------------

"Hhhmmm, No. I don't think that it should go there!" voiced Rory. She looked over at the shelf cabinet that Jess and Chris where moving around the living room. Both Jess and Chris outwardly moaned, they been moving it around the new apartment for over half an hour, and each time they found a place it would fit, Rory would tell them to move it. "I just want our new apartment to be perfect, but if you're not concerned then just feel free to dump it anywhere."

"OK," exclaimed Jess, and then he and Chris immediately dropped it in the place they were standing in. Rory crossed her arms and pouted. "What?" asked Jess, feigning innocence.

"You don't care about our new home together!"

"Of course I care, Rory! I just couldn't careless were things go, particularly as me, Chris and Matt are the one who are actually moving things – not just standing around giving orders!"

"I've brought up boxes – all those over there!" She said pointing to those outside of their bedroom door marked underwear and linens.

"Wow, those must have really strained your back – are you sure you don't want to lie down for a bit, you know, just in case you've pulled something?!" Rory scowled at the sarcasm dripping in his voice, and started to sulk. Jess sighed giving in. "Look, I know you want our apartment to be perfect but it's not as if we can't alter it later." He came up behind her and pulled her into a hug, kissing the back of neck. "Everything's fine an- AND YOUR FINE!" He suddenly pulled away from after seeing the smirk beginning to curl on her lips. "Stop, teasing me like that!" She started to giggle and pulled him into a kiss.

"Eeewww! Other person in the room!" cried Chris from behind. "You could at least wait until we've finished moving you in before you decide to christen the place!" Rory giggled again.

"We did that, the night we signed the deed!" At these words, Chris jumped up and screamed.

"Agh! Eeewww! You could warn a person, ya know! I'm gonna go and find Matt, he's been forever with the rest of those boxes!" He then chuckled and turned to Jess. "To be honest he may be taking it back to Truncheon – I don't think he wants you to move out!" He then walked out the door and down the stairs, to find Matt.

"Awwww! Jess you have friends that are gonna miss you! That's so CUTE!" She squealed, and pulled his cheeks.

"Get moving those boxes woman!"

"If they miss you that much, you could always have slumber parties you know! Or fishing trips- Oooh ooh, or-"

"Rory! Would you stop they're not going to miss me!" At these words, Matt finally came stomping in, followed by Chris, and dropped the remaining boxes straight on the floor with no care at all. He then proceeded to look around the room, seemingly unimpressed.

"I've brought up the last of the junk you want to fit this dump out with! Oh, and the crack dealer you have for a landlord wants a word with you about the utilities!" Rory turned to Jess and mimicked his famous smirk.

"Yeah, I can see why you think that they won't miss you – they cover it so well! I'll give you a guys a few minutes alone together, while I go and talk to our 70 year old, retired chiropodist, crack dealing landlord." She laughed again and left the apartment. Jess then turned to his friends and sighed. It was a very strange situation for Jess. Whenever Jess had moved out of a place before, he usually just took off as there was either nobody to say goodbye to or rather nobody that would have cared. Outside of family, well Luke, nobody had ever been bothered. But Matt and Chris were different, they weren't just his roommates, they were his friends. Some may have said that was only so because no one else could stand them but when it came down to it they were the best friends that he had ever had. (Aside from Rory, perhaps.) The three of them stood in the living room in an awkward silence. For four years they had lived together. For four years they had annoyed, fought, laughed, worked and supported each other. And now, with Jess moving in with and marrying Rory, things were going to change. Matt didn't do well with change. He was almost close to tears, when he decided to break the silence.

"Do you really like her?" Jess chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Matt I really do! Now, are you guys going to be okay on your own, or have you decided to rent out my old room."

"Well, we'll probably need a priest to perform an exorcism in there before its fit for another human being to live in there, so we've decided to leave it for now." Chris joked.

"Yeah, and we really should give Rory a chance to kick you out!"

"MATT!"

"What?! You're not the easiest person to live with you know!" They all laughed lightly and then another awkward silence followed. But then Matt could stand it no longer. "Oh, come here man!" And walked across the room, and enveloped Jess into a hug. Chris then followed suit.

"Okay, Guys! Yeah, I'll miss you too!" Still, they wouldn't budge. "Guys come on, that's enough now!" When they still failed to move, Jess gave in a hugged them back. But before he had a chance to pull away, a voice came from behind them.

"Err, you girls do realize that you will still be working together five days a week, in a building just one block away, don't you?" At these words, they all jumped apart.

--------------------------------------------------- Later that night in New York ------------------------------------------------------

Logan sat alone, in his penthouse on the Upper-East side, drinking a bottle of whiskey. The room was in total darkness. He'd been sat there, drinking and thinking for nearly six hours. Logan, if he said so himself had come along way in two years. His internet company had become a major success and eventually been able to buy his way back into Huntzburger Inc. Finally he could show his father that he was a business man, not just another spoiled trust fund kid that had everything handed to him on a silver platter. But even sitting in a place that proved his success, his mind couldn't quite move past one thing. Rory. God, how could she be engaged?! They had been together for three years and she turned him down flat! But after a couple of weeks she was all set to wed some starving artist from Philadelphia. And just some random guy off of the street, but someone whom by some sadistic act of God, turned out to be his half-nephew. Was there even such a thing?! He always knew he had a half, much older brother, out there somewhere. But he's never really given him much thought. He didn't really blame him for getting as far away from the Huntzburgers as humanly possible. Mitchum was a man that could barely raise a smile let alone raise children. He was a harsh enough father to him, his actual son – he couldn't even begin to imagine how he would have treated a somewhat unwanted reminder of his wife's colourful past. Affection wasn't something the Huntzburger household was best known for. But he had never really thought about James making a family of his own. He never really thought about having not just one, but several relatives that he had never met. He had never really thought about the possibility that he was also old enough to have the son, relatively the same age as he was. But most importantly, he never considered that this 'half-nephew,' would poach the love of his life away from him. He was pretty sure that the families you see on Jerry Springer were looking at his family – pointing and laughing. Ooohhh, God! How could she be getting married?! He put down his whiskey glass on the coffee table in front of him, and then rubbed his eyes in frustration. Just as he was about to pour himself another drink, he heard the bell ring, signalling someone coming up to see him in the elevator. And sure enough, seconds later the door opened and the oppressive silhouette of his mother stepped out.

"Oh, for goodness sake Logan! Hiding in the dark isn't going to end Rory's engagement." She reached towards the wall to find the switch. The sudden bright light made Logan squint. What was she doing here?

"What do you want mother?"

"Well, you just took off this afternoon; we really didn't get a chance to talk properly. Are you alright?" Logan looked at her in disbelief.

"Am I alright?! Well, funnily enough, Mother – NO! I'm not alright! This afternoon you told me that the love of my life was engaged to be married! But, not only that, you then tell me that the guy that she is going to marry is the son of my estranged half-brother, whom I have never met! That's just the facilitator you need for a pleasant afternoon, isn't it!"

"Oh, honestly Logan, I know you loved Rory but you haven't seen her for over two years, surely you realized she would eventually move on, as should you!"

"MOM! If I want to be upset, I WILL BE! Surely that is the one thing in this world that I decide to be for myself! And why are you so interested in seeing me move on and not more upset about Rory marrying your Grandson?! Because that's what he is, you know! And as I recall, you didn't want Rory being in your family!"

"That was different! I don't know Jess, and I don't anticipate ever getting to know him all that well, but it wasn't that I, well, that's to say your father and I, had anything against Rory personally. But you had, and still have a company to inherit, and when you have that sort of responsibility you need someone to man the forts at home! You can't have them swanking off around the country, possibly even the world when you need supporting! The business, your career had to come first and Rory would never have been happy with that. Her and Jess can have an equal marriage, you couldn't! You must be able to see that!"

"Oh, for god sake! We wouldn't have had a marriage like you and Dad! WE LOVED EACH OTHER! Your marriage was one of convenience, not LOVE! Anyone could see that! You were the young widow that needed security and he was the rich playboy that needed an heir and a wife that wouldn't mind if he played around! And while we're on the subject of 'manning the household,' as it were, how often were you at home?! You may not have been working, but you went to enough parties didn't you?! You went on enough European vacations and luxury Spas! You may as well have had a job for the amount of time that you spent at home!" At this point Logan began to get really worked up, so he then stormed across the room so that he could look her right in the face. "Do you actually wonder why James left? Why you don't have a relationship with your Grandchildren? Well, maybe it's because you treated your first born son as if he was just some kind of inconvenience, from some past mistake that you wish you'd never made!" That did it! SMACK! His mother had slapped him clean across the face!

"Oh, God! Logan, I'm sorry!" she pulled him into a tight hug and began to cry. "I've messed everything up haven't I?" She continued to sob into his shoulder. Reluctantly, he hugged her back and tried to sooth her. She pulled away from his shoulder slightly and continued to talk.

"I'm going to go and see him. I've booked a flight to LA for tomorrow. I need to see him, I need to a least try and make things right." Logan pulled her back into a hug again.

"I know Mom, I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile back in Philadelphia ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you stood outside the apartment door of the new Gilmore/Mariano apartment building, the only thing that you would hear would be a mixture of moans and giggling. Rory and Jess where laid in the middle of their new living room; covered by nothing but a big, fury blanket.

"Hhhmm. Yes, I think you were right. Christening this place twice was a good idea."

"Well," murmured Jess, "I have a few more good ideas that I would like to share with you." She began to giggle again as he began to nibble behind her ear, and then down her neck. At this her giggling ceased, and the moans soon followed. He moved lower and lower, his hands caressing her as he did so. He was just about to move to the spot where she most wanted him, when they were rudely interrupted. Jess stopped his sensual workings, and came back up to meet is girlfriends face. "Is that ABBA, I can hear?"

"What? OH! It's my mom!" she reached over for her purse next to the couch. And sure enough, 'Mamma Mia,' was blasting out of it. "God, I swear no matter how old that woman get's, she will always have the worst timing in the world! Should I answer it?"

"Well-"

"She did give birth to me Jess, and she wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her that I was moving to Philadelphia. To live with, err, well, _you_. In sin. Hundreds of miles away from her, while she's pregnant. And that's only making her crabbier by the moment. So, it's probably would be best if we don't rock the boat-"

"OH, MY GOD! Just answer it! You could have finished the conversation already!"

"Okay, clearly you don't know us AT ALL!"

"Rory!"

"Ok, ok." She flipped her phone open and answered it. It had been ringing throughout their entire conversation. Gilmore girls really are persistent. "Hiya, Mamma Mia! How it hanging!"

"So off all the songs in the world which you could have chosen for my ring tone you chose ABBA!" Lorelai was sat alone at her kitchen table, which thanks to her ever growing stomach, was about a foot away from her. "Sometimes I wonder if I even raised you!"

"Well if you didn't, then where did I get my lack of cooking skills, coffee obsession and freakish shopping habits from?!"

"Hmmm. All valid points. But still, how could any daughter of mine move hundred of miles away from me, while I'm pregnant and getting fatter every second, to live with a _boy_! And not just any boy, but, eeeww! I can't even describe him without getting nauseous. How, can you abandon me to live with some one that makes your mother ill?"

"Mom, we like Jess now remember? I love him, and he loves me, these are good things."

"That was before he kidnapped you!"

"Mother, please! I know your hormones are all out of whack but you're not insane, despite what many may think. You know I came here because I wanted to. Come on, Mom, you know that this makes the most sense. We've been through it a thousand times. We've made a dozen pro/con lists, and this was not only the solution that I wanted but the one that made the most sense. You need the room with the baby coming, and April living there during the holidays, and I need to try and make my relationship work and advance my career. Both of which can be done here, but not in Stars Hollow or Hartford. I need to be here Mom, you know that."

"But why did you have to go so soon?"

"Once again, we've been through this but as you seem to be suffering from some form of amnesia today, I will go through it with you again. My job at the Philadelphia Post starts next week and your already five months pregnant and need to start getting the nursery ready. Which I bet you still haven't even thought about. Plus our apartment was only available now, the landlord doesn't like to risk it being left empty in case we forget to pay or it's broken into."

"Oh, my god, with the way you argue you should have been a lawyer not a journalist!"

"I'll bare it in mind if the journalism thing doesn't work out! Just call me Perry Mason!"

"Well, Yale has a good Law school and it's not too far from here!"

"Mom! Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Yes, and I was also listening when you said that you would call me everyday – but I've had no call from at all today! As it's now nearly midnight, I felt I had better call before the day was completely done!"

"As, I recall, I said I may not get a chance today because we were moving in and would be really busy!" But her mother chose to ignore her.

"Instead you left me to deal with nothing but the endless badgering calls of my endlessly interfering mother!"

"Ah, so that's what this is what this is all about! Grandma's driving you crazy, so you're blaming it on me."

"Well you left me here to deal with on my own. I need my buffer!"

"Your not alone you have your husband and you don't need a buffer to deal with Grandma!"

"You know full well that Luke is scared of Mom. And, trust me, I need a buffer! She's been calling me, none stop since I told her I was pregnant. Everyday, every hour, it never ends. She wants to do everything with me. Shopping for maternity clothes, baby clothes and all the rest of the junk that this kid is gonna need. Plus she wants to come to the doctors appointments with me, Lamaze class – I even found her in the lobby of the inn the other day making sure that I'm not on my feet too much. I'm only five months pregnant – I'm not about to drop for God SAKE! And to top it all off that mean, mean man that I married and got me into this mess, switched my coffee!"

"Grandma just wants to be included – you kind of cut her off when you were pregnant with me, she just doesn't want to chance it happening again! I know, it's ridiculous but its how she feels, you just need to talk to her and she'll calm down. And, you shouldn't be drinking coffee! As hard as that is for me to admit, it's bad for the baby!"

"I drank it when I was pregnant with you – oh, God that explains so much, I'm stopping right now!"

"OK, there's no need to be mean. I'm hanging up now; Jess is getting a little antsy."

"Oh, why did I interrupt something dirty?" she laughed. But then there was just silence on the other end. "Oh, MY GOD, I did, didn't I?! It's midnight, are you two animals!"

"Yes, but that's beside the point! It's our first night in our new home, what did you think we would be doing?!"

"I'd convinced myself you would have separate bedrooms and do nothing at night except watch cartoons."

"You do know I'm not eight anymore don't you?"

"You can't tell me what to believe! But since you're so _busy_, I'll let you get back to work _Perry_. And give _Della_ a nudge, and tell him I said 'hi.'

"Will do. Bye Mom."

"Bye, sweets, love ya."

"Love you too, bye." And with that they hung up. Rory sighed a put her phone next to her on the floor. And then rolled over on her side to see her boyfriend, getting increasingly annoyed. "Did that ruin the mood?"

"Just a tad!" he smirked, but then pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should get some shut eye; we do have a lot to do tomorrow. Are we staying here or moving to the bedroom?"

"Well seeing as the bed isn't made and I'm really comfortable her and don't anticipate moving at anytime in the near future, staying here sounds pretty good to me."

"Mmmmm, me too." He kissed her forehead again, and then they both began to drift off to sleep. Safe, happy and content; sleeping in their new home. Looking foreword to their new life together. Nothing was going to ruin this for them, this time. Nothing. But unfortunately, as Jess knew in particular, fate is a cruel woman indeed. Who does not care about the feelings of mere mortals, and works her will for her own sick ends. They had barely been in their blissful slumber for ten minutes, when a nameless tune began to blast from Rory's phone yet again. Jess groaned.

"Who, other than your crazy mother would call so late?"

"I don't know but I'll kill them.

"Me first."

"No, I like you." She giggled. But Jess wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Just answer it, please!"

"OK, OK." She reached over, a picked up her phone, once again, still smiling. But once she flipped it open, that smile soon vanished. Of all the people she had thought it could be, she never expected to see that name flash on her phone ever again. It made her go cold. Not now. Not now. Of all times, why now? Her phone continued to ring but she did nothing. She was transfixed. All she could do was stare at the name flashing in front of her.

Logan.

**Thanks again for reading – please tell me what you think! (About the chapter, please, not about me being away for so long – that I can pretty much, guess! Lol)**


	17. It's time to face the music

Hey, I'm back FINALLY! I can't apologise for how long this took! I only realised the other day that my last update for this was a year ago now! But between computer troubles and starting uni, I have had trouble finding the time to write. Who new University could be so time consuming?! Thank you to all those who kept inquiring about the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise I will try and make my updates more regular. To check on my progress, check my profile, I'll be posting there rather than making a rather annoying note chapter! Thank you enjoy!

**Families and Other Freaks**

**It's Time to Face the Music**

It was just another day underneath the Californian sun, and Jimmy was in the middle of the lunch rush down at the Inferno; much to the annoyance of his employees. The Inferno itself, while yes, little more than a glorified hotdog stand, did surprisingly well. And had always brought home a good steady income. In fact it was so successful; Jimmy was quickly becoming surplice to requirements.

"Jimmy, I beg of you, please, take up golf." Sully, his manager cried.

"I'm just checking we haven't been stiffed on the pickles, again."

"We haven't."

"Yeah, but-"

"Jimmy don't you have babies at home that need taking care of?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Sully?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Okay, well I'll check on things tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Jimmy sighed at a loss of what to do with himself. He looked out to the ocean, how big it seemed compared to all of his petty problems. There must have been hundreds of people smiling and laughing on the beach. They seemed so happy. He wondered how many of them actually were. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. But why was it, that now, when he was trying desperately to put most of them right that he was first really beginning to feel its effects. He shook his head, and tried to pull himself together. Sonny was right; for once. He a family at home, and for some reason they actually wanted him to be around. As he pulled himself away from the happy crowds, nothing could have prepared him for what he was next about to see. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks, and if it hadn't been for the toxic cloud of channel number five surrounding her, he may have been able to convince himself that. But no, there sat, in all her glory, the one and only Shira Huntzburger.

-----------

Rory sat at their kitchen table biting her nails. Three messages. Three messages in three days. What was he doing calling her. She hadn't replied to any of them. She felt guilty even contemplating doing so. How dare he! She was finally, truly happy, and he was over two hundred miles away and still managing to ruin everything. She and Jess hadn't fought once since they got back together, but she knew he could tell that something was up and it was causing some tension between them. She was worried that he was beginning to think that she was starting to regret moving to Philly with him. She had to tell him. She wouldn't let Logan ruin this for her.

-----------

"So, this is where you live."

"Yeah, this is where I live." Jimmy and Shira sat down at his kitchen table; awkward silences didn't really get more painful than this. He hadn't expected her to just show up so suddenly or so soon. He wasn't sure what to say or do. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"No, thank you I'm fine. So, you mentioned that you were married?"

"Yes. Sasha, she's great, we've been together for about twelve years, now."

"Oh. So, where is she?"

"She's out shopping with the kids. She should be back soon." Another awkward silence descended upon them. He took another sip of his coffee, and then forced himself to speak again. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I mean, it's not that I didn't want you to come but some notice might have been nice. We could have cleaned up a bit."

"The house looks fine."

"Not quite the same splendour as the Huntzburger mansion, I guess, but I like it just the same."

"How long have you lived here?"

"About fifteen years."

"You lived here, before you and Sasha were together?"

"Yeah, but she changed a lot of things when she and Lily moved in."

"Lily's your step daughter?"

"Yeah, but I adopted her last year, so she's mine now."

"But you and Sasha have had children together?"

"Yes. Jacob and Rose. There twins; they were born about a year ago."

"And you also have Jess."

"Yes, from my first marriage."

"When did you-?"

"Er- I was pretty young, it really wasn't long after I left ho- that I left, when Liz and I met. We were still kids really. I definitely was. Jess really deserved better, than both me and Liz but I guess I can't really blame anybody more than myself."

"For what, he seemed okay. I confess I didn't really spend a lot of time getting to know Rory, while she and Logan together, but she doesn't strike me as the type to waste her life with a dead beat." Jimmy sighed. There were so many things he didn't know himself.

"He is a good kid. Man, now, I guess. But he's been through a lot, and it's taken him along time to get were he is. He's pretty much raised himself." Shira seemed to stiffen at these words.

"What, like you had to, you mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that! But now that you mention it, there are a few passing similarities. At least Jess managed to get himself together before he had kids, maybe the whole ghastly cycle has finally been cut off now."

"I was together when I had you James; young perhaps, but it was what I wanted. As impossible, as you find that to believe. But what I hadn't anticipated was my husband dying and leaving me to deal with a life without him and no way of supporting us!"

"So you married an asshole for his money! You know, I don't know why you don't write a book on all of this stuff? Really, it makes Erin Brockovich pale in comparison!" He stood up quickly, and then stormed over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. After removing the bottle cap rather viciously, he gulped half of it down in one go.

"It wasn't like that James! Alright, yes, I wanted some financial security. None of your father's business deals had gone through before he died. He left us with nothing!"

"HE LEFT US WITH EACH OTHER! But NO! You never got that did you! We would have found a way to survive!"

"I DID FIND A WAY!"

"YES! THE WRONG WAY!"

"YOU WERE A CHILD! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW IT WAS!"

"Oh, I knew how it was. I know that Mitchum was driving the car that Dad died in.

I know he did nothing but drool over you whenever Dad brought him home. God! You

really don't get it do you! I probably could have gotten over you moving us in with that

asshole not even a year after Dad died. I could even get over the fact that he made sure that I knew that I was nothing but an unwanted guest in his house not a member of the family! But it was what you did to yourself that hurt me! You barely spoke to me; you seemed to have no time for me at all. You shoved me into boarding school after boarding school until I was successfully kicked out of every one. You devoted your time to giving _him _the heir to his kingdom, shopping and society! Did you never once think about what you were doing to me?"

"Of course I thought about you! But you seemed fine!"

"I seemed fine!! FINE?! Oh, so finding me on the floor of my bedroom, unconscious not once but twice wasn't the slightest bit unnerving to you! I was using Mom! A lot! But you couldn't have cared less!"

"Of course I was scared, you're my child I was terrified! You could have died! You could have died because you were trying to pull some stupid attention seeking prank!"

"Oh, my GOD!" Jimmy couldn't believe it, even after all these years she still didn't realise what she had put him through. She still thought it was nothing but acting out! Experimenting!

"I tried to get you help but you just weren't interested. I know you think that I abandoned you, but I was just trying to give you a better life than I'd had!"

"Well unless you grew up in a Dickens's novel then I'm afraid you FAILED! And I wasn't acting out with those drugs or attention seeking! You know what I was trying to do with the amount I took! The doctors knew, the therapists, knew, every damn teacher from every damn school that you sent me to, knew! I tried to KILL MYSELF MOM! TWICE! THAT'S WHAT A GREAT CHILDHOOD I HAD!"

Shira just sat there, quietly looking at her feet, unable to move or comprehend what he had just told her.

---------------------- Back in Philadelphia ----------------------

Rory and Jess, sat at the table in their new apartment eating dinner. They were both silent. Jess watched her as picked and played with her lasagne, barely eating any of it. Three days she'd been like this, she couldn't be regretting moving in with him already could she? She hadn't even given him the chance to screw up yet. Finally he could take the silence no more.

"Oh, for god sake Rory, what's wrong with you?" Rory looked up, startled.

"Sorry, what?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been distant and quiet for three days. What going on?"

"Nothing I just have things on my mind at the moment."

"Well, talk to me about them."

"Jess-"

"No, don't _Jess_ me. This was the problem the first time round. Only, now instead of me not talking, it's you. It can't be like this, Rory! One minute we're having sex on the living room floor, and then you don't talk to me for three days."

"It's not like that!"

"Really, well that's how it seems to me!" He stood up and stormed into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Jess." Getting up to follow him. " Jess, I'm sorry. I know I've been distracted, and I'm sorry I haven't talked to you about it."

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"That phone call."

"Which phone call?"

"The one I got the night we moved in. After Mom called. I said it was a wrong number, I lied, I knew who it was."

"Okay, who?"

"Logan." Jess shut his eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"He called me a couple more time since."

"Rory, why didn't you just say?"

"I didn't want anything to get screwed up."

"Our entire relationship could get wiped out because of a couple of phones calls from your ex?"

"No, of course not!

"Well, then?"

"Logan just has a way of making a nuisance of himself."

"So, do I." She laughed.

"Yes you do. But I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Good." He said. Kissing her on the neck. "But don't you think it would be a good idea to find out what he wants? Then maybe he'll stop calling."

"Are you sure?"

"Rory, you were with him for three years. It was your first real, adult relationship, and you loved him once. I can accept that, doesn't mean I like to think about it much, but our pasts have made us who we are today, and I'm grateful for that because after everything that we've been through, we're finally together, with a real chance at making it work. I'm not going to screw this up by acting like some jealous idiot. I know you love me, if you talk to an ex, I think I can manage not to fall apart." Rory smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Well, look at you, when did you get so mature?"

"Somewhere between sleeping in my car and writing a book." She laughed and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Rory, the guy is not gonna stop calling until you talk to him! And quite frankly I'd rather it was sooner than later. In fact call him now; I don't want you to be fretting over this for another night. Here," he said, handing her the phone. "Call him, and I'll be in the bedroom." He left the kitchen, leaving her staring at the phone. What could he possibly want? Finally she accepted that Jess was right, she had to find out what he wanted. She dialled, partly hoping that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello." She froze slightly. It was the first time she'd heard his voice in two years.

"Hi, Logan, it's Rory."

"OH – err – hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Really, great, actually."

"Good."

"Yeah, it is good."

"I've been trying to contact you for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. It was a bit of a surprise. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to talk to you but you were pretty persistent, so I thought I'd better find out what it was that you wanted. So, what is it that you wanted?"

"I, err, saw my Mom the other day."

"Ah."

"Yeah, apparently she met up with my half brother and his son, who happens to be your new fiancé."

"Hmmm, it' a small world, I guess."

"So, it's true then."

"What's true?"

"That, you're engaged."

"Yes, it's true. Jess is just in the other room. Is that all you wanted, to confirm that I'm getting married."

"Well, it was just a surprise that's all."

"Why, it's been two years since we broke up."

"And we were together for three."

"On and off. Logan, are you seriously phoning me to ask why I said yes to Jess and no to you?"

"I just need to know why. Don't you think I a least deserve some closure on this?'

"Logan for an entire year, I travelled around working and finding a life for myself. But not at one point did I think that saying no to you was the wrong thing to do. I did love you Logan, but we wanted different things. I know you hated that your family tried to control your, and mapped out where you were going but you like that life. You like the business, you like doing something that makes both you and your family proud. You want that life. But it wasn't and it's still not what I want. And as for closure, it was you that actually ended it. You didn't want to wait for me. You couldn't because it wasn't what YOU wanted! I put up with so much from you! Drinking all night, partying uncontrollably, cheating, lying, and having a relationship from two thousand miles away! Picking you up when you acted like a child. Made you see where you wanted to go! But you couldn't do the same for me! You thought buying me jewellery or expensive bags would make up for everything! That's your parent's relationship, Logan, and even after thirty years it's not even enough for them! It was never going to be enough for me, but for the majority of our relationship I had college to distract me so I didn't really see it. I want a career. A family, without society obligations, always weighing in. If I'd married you, I wouldn't have had a chance of getting that."

"And you're sure that what's-his-name, can give you the life you want? How long have you even been back together, anyway? What is it about him that fascinates you so much?"

"Jess. His name his Jess! We've been together for about five months now, and we've lived together for about three days."

"And already he's proposed. Wow, does he let you leave the house at all?"

"Actually, I asked him!" Logan was silent. She'd asked him? What the hell?

"Why?" That was all he asked, why.

"Because I'm in love with him." She laughed despite herself, remembering at time when she'd told Jess the exact same thing about Logan. She had been so blind, so afraid to except what was so obviously in front of her. Jess had hurt her. So badly. No one had ever made her feel as badly as he had, not even Logan. The truth was, Jess was the only person capable of breaking her heart. "He's my soul mate, Logan. As corny as it sounds, it's the truth. I've spent too many years fighting it. We've caused each other so much pain over the years, but I know, I know he is the one now. And deep down I always have since the day I met him. Logan you can be a jerk at times, and so can Jess, but you are a great guy. There was so much more to you than I ever, or even you ever thought possible. And there is someone out there for you, someone who, if you let them, will see what I saw in you but want the same things you do. Your more than looks and money Logan, don't let anyone make you forget that!"

"What makes you think that I have?"

"Oh, I don't know, the bleach blond accessories you've been pictured with in every tabloid, don't strike me as committed relationships."

"I guess not. I suppose I could take it as a compliment that I managed to distract you from your soul mate for a full three years?"

"You were more than a distraction but yes, you should. I think that's all I have to say, I hope you find what you're looking for, Logan. You deserve something so much more than what your parents had.'

"I know. Well, thank you for answering the phone at last, I'm sorry if I upset you.'

"Don't you wanna ask about your half-nephew?" she asked, unable to stop smirking.

"Oh, err- god- I'd hadn't really thought about it like that! I think I'll choose to forget about it."

"Funny, that's what Jess said!"

"Well for once we're in total agreement. Goodbye Rory."

"Goodbye Logan. I hope one day we can be friends."

"One day, that would be nice. I still need time. Goodbye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up the phone. That had to be one of the most exhausting conversations she'd ever had; and she was a Gilmore! But she was glad they'd talked. He'd just stormed off at her graduation, and she'd always felt after three years together a better goodbye was required. She put the phone down, and walked to her bedroom to join Jess. She found him on the bed reading. She lay down next to him, a snuggled close.

"So, how did it go?"

"Are you pretending that you didn't have your ear pressed against the door?"

"Isn't that how we play?" she laughed, and hit him on the stomach.

"It was fine. I think that I needed that conversation as much as him, he needed to know why we weren't right for each an I needed him to know that I did care about him, but you're my soul mate!"

"You actually used the term 'soul-mate'?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Like it or not, that's what you are!"

"I know. So it was really okay?"

"Yeah, it was necessary. When we broke up, he just stormed off. I haven't seen him since, except with some drunken blond on the cover of a tabloid at a news stand! We were together for three years; he needed to know how he made me feel. But now at least he might try and move on." Jess put his book down, and pulled her closer.

"And maybe we can finally make this work?"

"Without a doubt." She smiled, and kissed him softly.

"Speaking of work," he said, as they pulled away, "You start your new job tomorrow, you exited." Her eyes widened in horror, and she jumped up, off of the bed.

"Oh, my god! I forget! Damn Logan! Damn moving! I have to get all my papers an clothes sorted out!" Leaving the room and Jess cursing himself, shouting after her.

"Does this mean I'm not getting any tonight, either"


End file.
